Pokemon: Edventure
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: The Eds start off an adventure between the Johto, Sinnoh, and Alola connections called Johnolola. Taking on the gym leaders set in these new cities (Old and New) taking place from Gen 1 - Gen 8, the Eds Venture off. (Fakemons are in here, but not that many). (Image by Anna Chav on Pinterest) (DLC's arriving soon)
1. Ed Idea to Start

Ed, Edd N Eddy X Pokémon (Gen 1 - 7)

Fan made Region

The Rules I did for this Fanfic.

Rivals: The Cul-de-sac Kids... Mostly (Eddy Vs Kevin Ed Vs Sarah. Edd rivals with Marie Kanker)

Enemies: Team Rocket (Eddy), Team Aether Foundation (Edd) and Team Skull (Ed)

Region Place: Johnohlola (Johto Sinnoh Alola)

Gym Leaders:

Roxanne (Rock)

Misty (Water)

Whitney (Normal)

Ramos (Grass)

Clay (Ground)

Byrron (Steel)

Blaine (Fire)

Nanu (Dark)

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

If Ed, Edd, n Eddy have starters (From these specific regions)

Ed (Cyndaquil)

"Ed: Fire!!"

Edd (Rowlet)

Edd would be finely fascinated by a Flying Plant type. For he might not know will be a fascinating discover... For him.

Eddy (Piplup)

Eddy has no fascination with Pokémon. Anybody can do, currently. Totodile was gone and Popplio looked too much of a clown for Eddy. Piplup is a type of Pokémon to use a variety of attacks (Peck, Metal Claw, Bubble, Pound, Cut [Grass]).

Handicaps:

$0

0 Pokeball

3 Oran Berries (The other 3 for the Starters only)

Money: American (1990's) (Price: X0.10)

See you then, in

Ed, Edd and Eddy in

Pokémon Edventure


	2. Chapter 1: A Start to an Edventure

Chapter 1: The Start of an Edventure

Edventure Imagination Tips: (What I imagine)

Art Style: Choose what you like (OGCN or Anime: Clean Alola Style)

Voices: All the same as the original

Culdesac Theme:

*During an Ed Scam or when an event is happening* = Buena's Password (HGSS)

Kevin's Theme = Hugh's Theme

Kevin Battle = Barry Battle Theme

Sarah Theme = Silver Theme

Sarah Battle = ORAS Gym Remix (Pokemixer)

The Culdesac Kids haven't seen the Eds all day. Normally, the Eds would try to go out and scam them off their money. But lately, they've been gone and not answering the door.

"Hey dweebs!" Kevin boasted as he and his Scraggy crossed arms. "Why are you moping for Ed Dorks?!"

"Th-they haven't came out since a few weeks ago..." Said Jimmy said while stuttering and with a slight panic.

"No need to worry for my idiot brother, Jimmy." Sarah, with her Meditite, did the same hand motions. "Unless... ED!!!"

But no response...

Sarah huffed and busted down the door to Ed's room, to find nothing but a messy room, and an open suitcase.

She and Kevin reads the note.

"To Mr's Ed Edd and Eddy (Catchy names by the way),

I am proudly to give you these 3 Pokémon, which are Rowlet, Pipplup and Cyndaquil, to assist you on your journeys within our new connections to the Sinnoh and Alola Region!"

"Best wishes... Professor Oak... WHAT?!" Kevin and Sarah dashed forward outside and into the city.

"Wait up!!" Jimmy and a few kids (That being Nazz, Rolf, Johnny 2X4 [And his Plank, Bonsly]) ran with Sarah and Kevin.

"Coast clear!" Edd announced as they came right out their hiding spot, which are literally behind a sheet of paint on the wall.

"Phew!" Eddy sighed in relief.

"Why are we hiding, Eddy?" Asked Ed in his dumb tone.

"BECAUSE!" shouted Ed. "Sarah and Kevin BOTH got a Pokémon! And we each got one! I've been saving these Oran Berries for a long time!"

In Ed's fridge, there was a note that said "Ed! Do not touch!" Unfortunately, it was smeared...

"Good!" Said Double D, "Off to adventure!"

The Eds don't seem to have specialized clothes, but who really cares? As if they have the money to wear Pokemerch. They wore the same clothes as before (That being Ed without underwear).

Rolf has a Torchic and a Tepig, but only as farm pets. Ed badly wanted a Torchic but Oak gave it away to Rolf to make him stop saying the most laughable, idiotic stories told to a professor (That also being unrelated to science tales or conversations with Elm).

The Eds went outside, only to find a few officers, one of them being Jenny, searching the area for the Eds.

"This way!" Eddy whispered as he and Double D silently tiptoed his way. Ed walked the otherway but was dragged/saved by Eddy right before a spotlight appeared to check the spot.

It was nighttime, exactly 3 weeks after their "disappearance", only to train themselves to full strength.

The Eds snuck past a bush, through a fence and underneath a sheet of grass, only to be-

"ARF!! ARFF!!" A Growlithe barks to see the Eds.

"SSHHH!" The Eds shouted at Growlithe. But it kept barking.

Eddy lifted up a stick and it caught the Growlithe's attention. He threw the stick far enough to buy time. As the Eds began to run away, the Growlithe bit on the stick accidentally with a Fire Fang, burning the stick to ash. It got furious and barked.

"Faster Eddy!" Begged Edd as Eddy stops, making Edd slam into Eddy and then making Ed slam into Double D.

"Young boys!" Shouted Officer Jenny, who was led by the rest of the culdesac kids. "You've got a lot of e planning to do!"

"Yeah!" The kids shouted.

"Pfft! Like if WE got time for that!" Eddy bragged but stopped as Growlithe got a Fire Fang ready. Officer Jenny walked behind Growlithe making Sarah and Kevin finished surrounding the Eds. "So this is what you want, eh?"

"Pokémon battle!" Ed threw the Pokeball with Cyndaquil inside at Kevin's face.

"OOF!!" Kevin fell after being hit, which released Cyndaquil.

"Cynda... QUIIIL!!" Cyndaquil's back bursts into flames.

Edd sends out his Rowlet near Sarah, leaving Eddy with Officer Jenny's Growlithe. He sends out Piplup.

(Battle Begin! 3 Vs 3)

"Scraggy! Headbutt on Cyndaquil!" Kevin called out.

"Incinerate!" Ed called out as Kevin watched as his only berry, a Sitrus Berry, gets roasted to Cyndaquil's liking.

"You'll pay for that, Dork!" Kevin grited.

"Ed got you good, Kevin!" Rolf cheered first for Team Eds.

"Meditite use Bide!" Sarah called as Meditite braced itself.

"Rowlet! Use Peck!" Double D shouted. Rowlet pecked a total of 10 times on Meditite and Meditite faints.

"What?!" Sarah shouted.

"Your Pokémon wasn't at full health, was it?" Edd asked.

'Darn it!' Thought Sarah. 'I was battling Rolf's Pokémon trying to keep that Torchic, that I forgot to heal!'

"My turn!" Said Eddy in pure confidence. "Piplup! Use Bubble!"

"Growlithe, Bite attack!" Jenny ordered.

Growlithe charges with its mouth open, only to be fed a mouth full of bubbles, bit it still connects to Piplup.

(Cyndaquil: 80%

Rowlet: 100%

Piplup: 67%

Meditite: 0% KO

Scraggy: 68%

Growlithe: 54%)

"Scraggy!one more time with Headbutt!" Kevin called out.

"Extrasensory!" Ed called. The attack did nothing, making Scraggy hit Cynadquil with full force.

(Scraggy: 68%

Cyndaquil: 40%)

"Um, Ed?" Said Double D, "Psychic Types can't hurt Dark Types at all."

"Oops, my bad!" Shouted Ed.

"Rowlet! Peck on Scraggy!" Edd ordered as Rowlet pecked on Scraggy on the head.

(Scraggy: 40%)

"Piplup! Finish he Scraggy with ANOTHER peck!" Eddy smirked as victory was closer than it seems.

(Scraggy: 0% KO)

"Hey! What gives?!" Kevin shouted. "That's cheating!"

"Unfortunately, it isn't..." Said Officer Jenny, breaking a sweat.

"Seems like a good fight, isn't it plank?!" Johnny shouts excitedly.

"Who's side are YOU on?!" Kevin crossed his arms.

"Growlithe! Attack Rowlet with Fire Fang!" Jenny ordered as Growlithe charged.

"Now Eddy?!" Ed asked.

"NOW!" Eddy ordered.

"Extrasensory!" Ed ordered.

Cyndaquill bounced Growlithe off with a wave of instinct power, making Growlithe flinch.

(Growlithe: 30%)

"Oh no!" Jenny shouted.

"Now for the endgame!" Eddy smirked and smiled menacingly. "Ready boys?"

"Yes, Eddy!" Said Edd with pure joy.

"Yes, Sir!" Shouted Ed, who's ready for a secret stunt.

"MINIPLEDGE!" The Eds ordered.

(Razor Leaf Bubble Incinerate = Grass Water Fire = Minipledge

Special = 100 Power 100 Accuracy. Can only be done in tripple battles.)

Rowlet blasted leaves of grass, Piplup blasted bubbles of water, and Cyndaquil blasted a stream of fire, fusing them all into one SUPER ULTRA EFFECTIVE HIT!

(Growlithe: 0% KO)

(Team Eds Win)

"AW COME ON!!" Sarah and Kevin pouted in anger.

(Officer Jenny paid $3.00 in defeat.)

"Ooh!" Shouted Eddy in glee (as well as molding into things about money, moolah, yen, dinero, etc.).

"That was a rough fight!" Jenny smiled. "Growlithe! Return!" The rest recalled their Pokémon as Jenny did hers.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS?!" Sarah barked at Ed.

"Jealous?" Ed asked.

"GRRRRR!!!" Sarah growled.

"STOP!" Jenny shouted at Sarah and Kevin and handcuffed them. "We're going to need an explanation on kidnapping, kids!"

"Kidnapping?" Asked Edd.

"They filed a complaint for Pokémon kidnapping. I also got a message from Oak saying he gave you those Pokémon. I'm bringing these two for Fraud."

She takes Kevin and Sarah into the office until they explain EVERYTHING.

"What was that about?" Eddy asked.

"Well, it was-" Edd was interrupted.

"Don't know, don't care!" Eddy ran off with the money.

"That was a good fight!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Is Sarah gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine.." Ed shrugged it off. "Police good guys, right Double D?"

"Yeah, if you don't want your mom and dad to get angry at you.." Said Edd.

"That battle was not even close to Sarah and me!" Rolf exclaimed. "She still lost!"

"Oh, baby sister..." Ed shook his head. "Train and pain, but no gain..."

"I'm tired... I guess our Pokémon can use a rest." Said Edd.

"Night night..." Ed fell asleep, standing up.

"Oh dear.." Edd chuckled.

This was supposed to be the first day of adventure, but turns out, everyone wanted to smell what the Eds were cooking. Smells like roasted berries and salty tears. Yes, a new mechanic has been born. This truly is, the start of an Edventure!

Stay tuned for more Ed Edd N Eddy on their next adventure in Pokemon.

Author's note: Text me a review on which Ed shall battle a gym leader. (No worries: All Pokemon (18) shall carry an outside EXP Share for all Eds Pokémon to grow.

You can also text teams of which team from all the Eds Combined shall fight against the Gym Leader's Pokémon.


	3. Chapter 2: IllustratED Perfectly

Author's Note: This is a Crossover to another Fanfic Exclusively to another Pokémon Amino. Mack Jackson (An Australian since Wallabee Beatles of the Kids Next Door) belongs to me or others in my team who want to use/borrow him.

Chapter 2: IllustratED Perfectly

It's been at least 2 days since anyone lifted another Pokéball to the Eds (unless you wanna lift a kiss if you're a Kanker). Speaking of Kankers, the Kankers too have starters from different regions but are forced to cross the same path as the Eds. Marie has been thinking of Double D, since any smart person knows, it's the geniuses who instructs the battle. Luckily for her, she got 2 Starters, Popplio (Since Ed didn't want it) and Torchic (a delayed delivery). May received a Chicorita and a Chimchar, leaving Lee with Litten and Chespin.

The Eds didn't do anything except buying a bag full of Jawbreakers (12 Pack X $0.05 = $3.00 - $0.60 = $2.40)

Chewing on their first opening of the jawbreakers, the Eds chill with their mouths at full bliss with the uncrackable treat.

(Jawbreakers = Leftovers

Jawbreakers = Gives 5% Health back per turn. Max 6 turns.)

"Hey, Eddy." Said Double D. "What do you suppose of the last two nights?"

"I dunno, they should've chose a better ham selection on that sandwich..." Said Eddy, recalling a memory from last night.

"I meant the Pokémon battle." Edd asked again.

"Battle, shmattle!" Eddy ignored it. "We're invincible!"

"Invincible of what, mate?" Said an Australian 16 year old in an Australian Cowboy gear.

"YEEHAW!" Ed shouted.

"I ain't country, mate." The male lifted a brow.

"What do YOU know?" Asked Eddy, still chewing on his Jawbreakers.

"Tell me a Pokémon to attack." The trainer asked.

"Cyndaquil use Ember!" Ed shouted.

"The foe is a dragon type, a type known to resist a lot of things, that includes the triangle of starters." The trainer explained. "Even if the dragon wasn't a water type, it still resists. Chances are it'll use Surf and wipe the arena. If not, it'll use earthquake, no doubt. And even then, on small tackle attack will sweep Cyndaquil clean out. What next?"

"Boy, you sure talk a lot.." Eddy said sarcastically.

"And know a lot." Edd complemented.

"I'm the champion of the Australian region!" Said the trainer.

"You're a trainer?! Get out of here!" Said Eddy.

"Wanna know?" The trainer allowed a deal. "The store's candies for a battle."

"You're on!" Eddy shouted with his Pokéball out.

"But Eddy!" Edd warned. "He's a champion!"

"So what?!" Eddy looked into the store. "I'm getting me some Jawbreakers!"

"Alright mate..." The trainer frowned as soon as he heard what Eddy said. "CHARIZARD!"

The trainer sent out a tall Dragon looking Fire Pokemon.

"A Fire type?!" Edd said warningly. "I have a water type! Piplup finish him off with Bubble!"

Pipplup was sent out.

"Charizard! Quick Attack!" The Australian called. The Charizard's attack landed first regardless and defeats Piplup.

"What?!" Eddy rubbed his eyes to make sure it's real.

"Never mistake your own strength with your Pokémon's. Make sure the credit in battle goes to them..." The trainer recalls his Pokémon as Eddy did his.

"He gotcha!" Ed applauds.

"Shut up, Ed.." Eddy gritted his teeth.

"So learned anything?" The trainer alerted.

"Yeah, you have a dragon..." Eddy talked back.

"Never mess with a trainer out of your league." The trainer gave the Eds 15 Pokéballs. "The name's Mack Jackson. You just witnessed the power of true Pokémon strength. You'll get there soon."

"JAWBREAKERS!" Ed yells as he puts a Pokéball in his mouth. Edd reached out and pulled out the Jawbreaker on accident, puts it back and gets the Pokéball out

"Please, don't put those in your mouth, child..." Said Mack, shaking his head.

"You mist be very talented, Mr Jackson!" Said Edd shaking Mack's hand.

"Like I said, the power of my Pokémon are theirs' alone. Nothing of that may wipe out that they place for me." The Australian explained. "I got to go. I now have to show up at the League Conference. I'll be seeing you at the Championships soon, mate."

He walks away unwrapping a sour apple taffy and eats it, while savoring the sour and juiciness of the treat. He bought a bag full to give some to his Pokémon (a total of 12).

"Well, what do you say Eddy?" Edd looks at Edd and his Pokémon, starring at a $1.00 bill.

"Let's go training!" Eddy shouts.

"Heheh, suckers..." Said Mack chuckling as he motivated another trainer with his own "Scam". The old dollar bait.


	4. Chapter 3: EDventure Begins

Chapter 3: Edventure Begins

After a heartbreaking, not for the Culdesac, leave from their home turf, the Eds make it to the urban city, by Mack's private car.

The first connection of the Culdesac to the first mission city, Marblopolis, the closest city to the Culdesac.

"Well, we're here, mate." Said Mack. "The urban city next to yours. Fancy seeing this city close to your home." It was specifically a few miles away, but not too far. "See ya around then."

Mack drove off in his car, specifically a ranger truck.

"Well then," Edd proposed."Let's get to the first gym! I'm not falling back!"

"Neither am I, Double D!" Said Ed.

"Alright! Let's get training!" Eddy shouted as he ran into a sewer.

"Ew! Gross!" Edd whined. "So unsanitary!"

"C'mon, Double D!!" Eddy pulled Edd into the sewers with him, Ed followed.

(Ost Playing: Forsaken Fortress -- LOZ WW HD)

A few feet into the sewer Ed already spotted a few Pokemon.

"Ooh! Pokémon here! Pokémon there!" Ed tried chasing, but tEddEds pulled him back whenever he's closer to the water to prevent an Alolan Muk from getting him.

"Careful, Ed!" Edd warned. "Alolan Muk's are dangerous! We're not strong enough to fight them off alone!"

"Oh?" Asked Ed, looking at Eddy, battling a Zubat.

"You're all mine!" Eddy smirked while taking out a Pokéball. He tossed it with great force at the Zubat, catching it within 1 shake.

(Eddy caught a LV 10 Zubat.

Zubat (Male)

Wing Attack

Astonish

Leech Life

Poison Fang (Rare))

"Oh sweet! Another Pokémon to my team!" Eddy shouted so happy, it attracted the wild Pokémon to a Monster Mash. Luckily for the Eds, Edd used a Repel to push away wild Pokémon.

"Nice going, Double D!" Said Eddy as he takes a whiff of the Repel. "Pe-ew!"

"Hey guys look!" Ed ran forward into a staircase leading outside. It was a small tree with a patch of grass, shaped like a Pokéball.

The Pokemon were playing around with each other, when they saw the Eds, they ran away to hide.

"Aww, don't go!" Ed said with a sad face. "I wanna be friends and catch you..." He begins to whimper like a dog, until a little Petilil hops out of the bushes. "Huh? You wanna be my friend?"

"Tilil!" Said the little Grass Pokémon.

"Awww, thank you!" Ed hugs the Petilil tightly. 3 more Pokemon whimper wanting to follow the Petilil. "Are these your friends?"

"Petilil!" The Pokémon cried out.

"No worries! I'll carry them too!" Ed caught all the Pokémon that almost filled his entire team.

Ed's Team

Cyndaquil LV 13 (Level Up!)

Petilil LV 8 (Female)

Froakie LV 10 (Female)

Rilou LV 6 (Male)

Pidgey LV 10 (Male)

"Wow Ed!" Said Double D, "Your team is almost packed!"

"I'm here to catch me a Pokémon! Not to mess with wild Pokémon!" Groaned Eddy.

"I think there will be some stronger ones the more we progress." Edd explained.

"Stronger ones, eh?" Eddy grinned with sly thinking. "Alright, you can keep these Pokémon, Ed. I'm after me some stronger ones!"

The trio makes it to the the center of the urban city, through the sewers. Back into the city, the boys carefully spent their 3 dollars carefully. ($3.00 $2.70)

Edd is still too short on Pokémon, but he's reading the Dex on which one was caught.

"RUN!!!" the city panicked, its people running around. A pack of Ariados ran forward the crowd. They were stronger than the wild ones the Eds found (LV 20).

"Oh no!" Shouted Edd. "The city is under attack!"

"Now is our time, Double D! To shine!" Eddy said with confidence.

"But Eddy, we don't have enough Pokémon!" Edd looked at his and Eddy's team. "3 isn't enough!"

"Leave it to me!" Ed said with confidence, summoning his Cyndaquil.

(Theme Playing: Final Fantasy X Monster Encounter)

(Wild Boss encounter: Begin!)

The Ariados spotted the Eds and charged.

"Cyndaquil! Ember!" Ed ordered. Cyndaquil blasted some fire and grazed the bugs. "I can't do this alone!"

"Right!" Shouted Edd. "Rowlet! Go!"

"Let's get em, Zubat!" Eddy tossed his Pokéball. Zubat and Rowlet were summoned. "Zubat! Use Wing Attack!"

Zubat charged to attack some of them, but was quickly stomped by a Sucker Punch.

"Wow..." Said Edd horrified. "Those bugs are so strong it took down Zubat!"

"Nah, I weakened mine to low health." Said Eddy.

"You mean you haven't healed your Pokémon?!" Shouted Edd frantically. "Eddy, are you nuts?!"

"Relax, Sockhead, I got my own ace up my sleeve!" Eddy took out his last Pokémon, who he mained. "Piplup! Let's get them!"

"Rowlet! Scare them with Leafage!" Shouted Double D. Rowlet blasted a few leaves that scared away what Ed and Eddy started off with 2 Level 20 Ariados.

(EXP Level Max Gain = 13 14)

(New Mechanic: Max Gain: All your Pokémon will gain EXP until that Level only in Boss Battles. For more EXP, the more the Max Level Meter will increase.)

Piplup, Rowlet and Cyndaquil got together in a fighting stance as more Ariados gathered up.

"This calls for the Ed Trio Combo!" Eddy suggested. "Take this!"

"Mini Pledge!" The Eds ordered.

The three trio primary element Pokémon combined attacks of Grass, Water and Fire to make a mini Pledge attack that scattered with steam, burning roots, and overgrown blades of leaves. It scared away the rest of the Ariados as the combination went before a combined attack of the Wild Ariados. Finally, a final Ariados appeared. She was a lot smaller than the rest of the pack. Piplup and Cyndaquil were exhausted and must recharge.

"This leaves you and me, Rowlet!" Edd said with confidence. Rowlet and Ariados starred for a couple of seconds while Edd hurls a Remixed Pokéball of his design, a Net Ball. "Go, Net Ball!"

Edd trapped the Net Ball he made from an Apricot he bought from a store days ago and created days ago in his laboratory back in the Cul De Sac.

One shake... Edd begins to sweat... Two shakes... Three shakes... CAUGHT!!

(Edd caught a Level 15 Ariados (Female))

"Alright! You're all mine!" Edd celebrated.

Eddy looks around.

"Hello?! Not even a thank you?!" Eddy got mad that no one was looking the city looked deserted, until he found out what has been causing it.

(Boss Battle Complete

Max Level 16

All Pokemon Leveled up to LV 12

All fainted Pokémon recovered by 1 HP)

(Pidgey learned Quick Attack

Froakie learned Water Gun

Petilil learned Magical Leaf

Cyndaquil learned Smokescreen

Piplup learned Bubblebeam

Rowlet learned Wing Attack)

The Eds looked back in the sewer, and found out it was-

"DARN IT!!!" Sarah shouted on the top of her lungs, strangling Keven who was holding a Pokéball. "THAT WAS MY BUNNEARY! GIVE IT BACK!!"

"No way!" Shouted Kevin, "This Pokémon is mine! I caught it first!"

"It's MINE!!!" Sarah's voice alone brings the Pokémon to fear, even the Ariados that were left behind were scared of them.

"Oh, so that was making the noise?" Asked Eddy. "Sheesh... I don't make a fuss about a Pokémon, they're everywhere."

"Bunnearys are rare in this sight, probably best not to fight them." Edd looked around for Ed.

"Hey guys!" Ed said giggling, wrapped by an Ariados, "This Bug's tickling me! Stop! Hahah! Stop!"

The bug was not gonna eat Ed, but was toying around since it got nothing to do. (Eating Ed would probably cause days of bad breath).

"Ed?!" Sarah looked to see her brother in the hands of a strong Pokémon. "HELP ME TAKE BACK MY POKÉMON!"

"Don't help her!" Said Kevin. The Eds came back inside the sewers. "What are YOU DORKS doing here?"

"You seemed to scared away strong Pokémon out of this sewer..." Said Edd.

"Well, Duh! I AM strong, aren't I?" Kevin bragged.

"I think he means her.." Eddy pointed at Sarah who tried bribing the Ariados who caught Ed in a cacoon. Eddy examined her and Kevin, they got no more than 2 Pokémon. "And yeah, you ARE going to need that Pokémon to defeat us!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kevin gritted his teeth.

"Me and Sockhead got 2 Pokémon, and Ed almost has everyone he needs!" Eddy rung a bell at Kevin and Sarah.

"He caught 5 Pokémon already?!" Sarah growled at Ed.

"I just wanted to be friends with them." Said Ed.

"GIMME YOUR POKÉMON NOOOOOW!!" Sarah demanded.

"Um, that's not how trading works." said Edd.

"Oh, and for making me go to jail for a second, I'll be giving you guys something more painful..." Kevin smirked as he took out his Pokéball.

Ed got himself free and challenged Sarah along with Kevin.

"Bring it, Cap Face!" Eddy taunted.

"What's that?" Asked Kevin.

"What's the matter, chicken?!" Eddy did the impression of a chicken.

(Battle Begins)

(Sarah and Kevin wants to Battle)

(Sarah sent out Ralts! Kevin sent out Roggenrola!)

(Ed sends out Pidgey! Eddy sends out Zubat!)

"Pidgey! Use Quick Attack on Ralts!" Ed, focused on battle, ordered as Pidgey connects. (Ralts 43% HP)

"Zubat! Astonish on Ralts as well!" Eddy smirked as Zubat took down Ralts.

(Ralts Fainted)

"Hey what gives?!" Sarah shouts.

"A KO!" Eddy explained.

"Roggenrolla! Rollout on Pidgey!" Kevin ordered as it's super effective but barely hurts Pidgey. (Pidgey 84% HP)

"Meditite! I choose you!" Sarah sends out her last Pokémon.

(Meditite Level 15)

"Pidgey! Gust!" Ed ordered. But then looked at Eddy for another fusion attack.

"Zubat! Wing Attack on Meditite." Eddy refused to waste a once in a battle chance to destroy a simple Mon with more weaknesses.

(Meditite 0% HP KO)

(Sarah Wiped Out)

(Roggenrolla keeps attacking Pidgey) (Pidgey 20% HP)

Eddy looked at Ed for the fusion attack.

"Twin Twister!" The two called. Pidgey made a big gust with Zubat inside using Wing Attack. The two wiped Roggenrolla for twice the strength. It DOESN'T HURT MUCH however...

(Roggenrolla 0% HP)

"Return!" Kevin ordered as he immediately surrendered. He knew how it was going to end.

"What gives?" Eddy asked. "Oh, that's right! Your final Pokémon HATES birds!"

"Shut it, dork!" Kevin walked out of the sewer, leaving Sarah clueless of what happened, but Kevin left the Bunneary alone for Sarah to keep. She walks away without looking at the Eds. She focused on Ed on the way out with her eyes squinted. Ed did nothing but stared. Sarah left the sewers.

"Well, that was something." Said Edd.

"Believe me, it was.." Eddy yawned. "What next?"

"I believe to challenge Roxanne of this city." Said Edd.

Eddy got excited.

"Alright!" Eddy shouted. "A gym leader I can fight! He best be ready!"

"Heheh, oh dear, it's a girl." Edd giggled.

"Oh hubba hubba!" Eddy drooled. "Let's go!"

The Eds left the Sewers.

Update: All Fakemon includes fake Alolan Versions of the mainland Pokémon and Fake Megas.

I have seemed to made my first update.

The new Mechanic I introduced is called Fusion Maker. It works like (Weakness Triangle or Two Type Fusions) to collide together to make a small Z Move Type attack.


	5. Chapter 4: Go ED!

Chapter 4: Go Ed!

In the City's gym, the Eds battled everyone and won. Ed had a wider variety, Edd had a mixed arsenal and Eddy has power.

Now is the time to beat Roxanne, the Rock Gym Leader.

"I'll go battle Roxanne!" Eddy insisted. "You guys watch and learn!"

"Hello there!" Said a 10 year old gym leader. "I'm Roxanne the Top A student of this city!"

"Top A?!" Eddy said. "You and Double D should talk..." He said sarcastically.

"A?!" Edd said with joy.

"Indeed!" Roxanne explained with a grin and a hand on her hip. "I'm the best when it comes to Pokémon! I highly doubt your Pokémon can penetrate my rock hard defenses!"

"I got something else that can!" Eddy said with a smile of confidence.

"Eddy!" Said Edd with a disturbed tone. Roxanne giggled as she wasn't dumb.

"Talk all you want, but you won't get my v- badge!" Roxanne blushed.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" The announcer spoke.

(Gym Battle Begin)

(Roxanne: 2

Eddy: 2)

(Roxanne wants to battle!)

(Roxanne sends out Nosepass!)

"Nose!" Nosepass posed.

"Zubat! Go!" Eddy sends out his 2nd Pokémon. "Zubat, use Poison Fang!"

"Nosepass! Use Roll Out!" Roxanne ordered.

Nosepass connects first, leaving Zubat a mouth full of pain. (Zubat 10%)

"Oh no!" Eddy shouted. "Zubat!"

"Told ya you can't penetrate my rock hard defenses!" Roxanne winked.

Eddy growled. Nosepass connects again and knocks out Zubat.

"Zubat return!" Eddy ordered. "Go Piplup!"

"A water type? Smart move there!" Roxanne giggled again. "But it won't save you this time!"

"Oh yeah?! Piplup use Bubblebeam!" Eddy ordered. Nosepass tackled through all the bubbles and tackled Piplup! (Piplup 32%) (Nosepasa 7%)

(Nosepass gets hurt by bad poison!) (Nosepass 0% KO)

"What?!" Roxanne gets surprised.

"I left her Nosepass poisoned the whole time!" Eddy grinned menacingly.

"How?!" Roxanne then realized. "Oh, you powered it with a Sludge Stone..."

"Yeeeeup!" Eddy snaps his fingers to her. Eddy heals Piplup to full health, sacrificing a turn.

"Rockruff! Accelerock!" Roxanne called out and the Pokémon immediately attacked. (Piplup 78%)

"Piplup! Bubblebeam again!" Eddy ordered.

"Rockruff! Accelerock!" Roxanne ordered as Rockruff jumped into a cloud full of heavy water bubbles.

(Piplup 55%) (Rockruff 1%)

(Rockruff hang on to Gold Berry and recovered.)

(Rockruff 51%)

"No matter!" Eddy shouted.

"Oh no!" Roxanne looked at the chances of her to win are 0%.

"Piplup! Finish with Bubblebeam!" Eddy ordered.

"Rockruff! Rock Tomb!" Roxanne ordered.

The rocks and bubbles clashed, but the bubbles carried the rocks to slam into Rockruff. (Rockruff 0% KO) (Piplup 23%)

"The winner is! Visitor Team!" The announcer announced.

(Eds received $3.00)

"Well, you did well..." Roxanne sighed and smiled.

"Why thank you, Ms-" Eddy tried charming.

"I mean you with the cap." Roxanne pointed to Edd.

"Sockhead?!" Eddy asked. "He didn't battle!"

"You knew he was going to win, either him or you." Roxanne complemented. "Either way, you guys earned my badge."

Roxanne gave Edd the Crystal Badge.

"What was that?!" Eddy asked. "I won the fight!"

"Either way, you now have won my badge." Roxanne finished. "You are off to a good start already. I'll see you around."

She walks out of the gym, and closed the door.

"YOU made the battle?!" Eddy shouts at Edd. "I won the fight!"

"I pretty much knew either you and I should win either ways for Rock is weak to Water and Grass." Edd explained. "It would still end the same way."

"Oh, and you with the Piplup, see you on the PWT~" The speaker with Roxanne's voice announced.

Eddy growled and walks to the door, the Eds followed.

Right outside, the Eds see Roxanne cornered by a few grunts.

"Hey! Let go of my Pokémon!" Roxanne shouted holding her Pokéball.

It was none other than Team Rocket.

"Gimme your Pokémon!" One grunt shouted.

"Hey!" Ed shouted. "You wanna fight?!"

"Oh, look at this smelly boy!" A grunt insulted. "Since when was the last time you took a bath?!"

Ed sniffed himself, like it was nothing.

"Whatever!" Another grunt shouted. "Take their Pokémon!"

The 3 grunts attacked the Eds.

(Battle Skipped)

After Eddy, who carried the team with a now evolved Prinplup, defeated the grunts after Edd's Rowlet, now Dartrix, was downed by a Dustrailian Rattata (Poison/Normal) and Ed's Cyndaquil, now Quilava, was downed by Rockruff (Rock).

"Let's get out of here!" The grunts ran.

"Aw yeah!" Eddy high fived, or flippered, his Prinplup. "Prinplup and Eddy! Champs of the new Connection!"

"I knew I can count on you!" Roxanne giggled.

"Oh, uh thanks?" Edd was then interrupted.

"I mean you with the Prinplup." Roxanne pointed.

"Me?!" Eddy shouted. "YES!!"

"You got quite the talent!" Roxanne smiled. "I will definitely WILL challenge you at the PWT!"

Eddy blushed green with Prinplup smacking his back with his flipper.

"Hey! I - I'm not blushing!" Eddy explained.

"Eddy has a girlfriend!" Ed shouted.

"Hey! We're just rivals!" Eddy shouted. "Say that again and we're gonna battle!"

"Relax Eddy." Edd explained. "We gotta move on to the next city. After all..." Edd looked at the grunts running away. "I have no idea what is in store..."

(Author's Note:)

sorry if I hadn't posted as much as I normally do. but a soon to be college student is a college student, plus, I work. And forgive me for my procrastination. Thank you


	6. Chapter 5: Group for ED (w Update)

(Author's Note): Sorry for my lack of attention of this fanfic. My phone broke and I'm on my sister's laptop on Google Docs. I bought a Lenovo Tablet, hoping that it can work, and even tried to work on a fanfic oneshot special about Mario and Sonic Series (I despise my Silver Moon Fanfic for being rushed). But thank you for dropping suggestions about the future Pokemon for Ed Edd and Eddy. I went back to the old Cartoon Network Fanfictions and watched some cartoons or at least a few fanfics (The Potion to make me go back to Ed and Pokemon: Old Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls, Kids Next Door, Samurai Jack, and last but not least, Ed Edd N Eddy.)

So, I will be willing to make more chapters based on what I wrote, or at least, remember what I did in the past. If I make a few delays here and there, be sure to expect multiple chapter uploads.

Thank you for your patience. Until next time…

Stay Cool, Stay Off the Hook and Stay Fresh, lates!

From your highly animated fellah,

Johnny Sanchez,

The Afterdreamer

…

NOW LET'S BEGIN THE EDVENTURE!

(Just lemme plug in my headphones and bump the old Gorillaz)

Okay…. START!

(Chapter 5: Group for ED)

Back into the Cul De Sac, Jimmy missed Sarah since her loss to the Eds. Rolf is busy farming his Pokemon, Jonny was roleplaying around with plank, and Nazz was training her new Unovan Pokemon, Oshwatt. Things haven't been the same since the Eds left the Cul De Sac. their chaos to stir everyone in their daily routine to do anything fun, but dangerous, than what they normally meant to do. But even so, Sarah nor Kevin can't handle their loss with a perfect calculation to defeat them with starter Pokemon. Even though it doesn't make any sense why Professor Oak asked the Eds to run his errands instead of basically anyone else. But it seems as if the Kankers are gone too because of this, with even more of starter Pokemon. It has been quite a while since Jimmy seen Sarah with a happy return, either she is not feeling well, or that she can't find a good Pokemon.

One Day, Sarah appeared with a happy grin on her face.

"SARAH!" Jimmy shouted with joy and ran up to her with a hug. Sarah hugs back with a Buneary jumping next to her. "Oh I missed you so much."

"So did I, Jimmy!" Sarah hugged back.

"Who is that Pokemon?" Jimmy pointed to the Buneary.

"It's your new Pokemon!" Sarah exclaimed.

Jimmy stood there with a mix of awe, confusion, joy of tears and sadness. An unnatural mixture of feelings that are too heavy for the small heart of Jimmy.

"S-Sarah… You didn't have to catch it for me." Jimmy holds back his tears as some escaped.

"I did this so that we both can venture off into the outside world with each other." Sarah pets Jimmy as she hands him the Pokeball for Sarah. "And besides, I borrowed a book from my big brother, and found out this Pokemon can mega evolve. My Meditite can Mega Evolve, so I don't need another one."

"Sarah… I don't know what to say…" Jimmy sheds more tears of joy.

Rolf was packing his bags with his new team that his family has let him use.

Rolf's Team:

Torchic (Fire) Lv 15

Oddish (Grass/Poison) Lv 15

Psyduck (Water) Lv 15

Just when Jimmy and Sarah was about to return to Marblopolis, Rolf and Jmmy stopped them.

"Hey, are you all about to go to the first gym?" Rolf asked. "My Pokemon look more happy to join than a Skuntank on a Aromatise Party!"

The group makes a confused face at Rolf.

"Well, duh!" Sarah barked, "I'm gonna get payback from my stupid brother for defeating me!"

Jimmy remembered that Sarah hates losing and admitting defeat.

"Plank and I barely caught our own Pokemon, i can't wait to catch up to the Eds!" Johnny shouted with pure joy.

Johnny's Team:

Bonsly (Rock) LV 13

Weedle (Bug/Poison) LV 6

"Did somebody mention the Eds?" said Nazz, who was standing around with her Oshawatt and her new Pokemon Starter until she hands it to Kevin, Tepig. "I can't wait to catch up to them! They seem so powerful despite the fact they destroy anything and EVERYTHING in their path!"

"Indeed!" Said Rolf.

"It hasn't been the same since they are gone." Jimmy tried recalling all the time they have been disturbed without and even WITH the Eds around. It seems they can cause panic and worry wherever they go.

Suddenly, a Pokemon attacked.

(Battle Tutorial)

(Ost Playing: Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, Platinum: Trainer Battle)

"JIMMY! LOOK OUT!" Jonny and sarah exclaimed as a wild pokemon attacked.

(Wild Munchlax attacked!)

"Go Buneary!" Jimmy calls out his Pokemon.

Jimmy's Buneary: Lv 14

Attacks:

Bounce (Flying) (Rare)

Double Kick (Fighting) (Epic)

Return (Normal) (TMed)

Thunderpunch (Electric) (Tutored)

(Munchlax used Feral Bite (Fighting))

Buneary took too much damage, but because of her determination, Buneary survived it to make Jimmy happy. However, she looks like she might faint any second! (Buneary 1%)

"Buneary!" Jimmy cried.

Munchlax tried attacking again.

"Jimmy!" Sarah ordered. "Use an attack!"

It took a while, but by using Rolf's Torchic as a distaction for Munchlax's attacks, Jimmy recollected himself and got up.

"No!" He said while taking out what he thought was a cheap ball, which was actually a Master Ball. "Munchlax!" He shouted. "I choose you!"

Jimmy tossed the ball into Munchlax and captured it… one shake… two shakes… three shakes… CAUGHT!

(Munchlax has been caught!)

"Whoa!" Sarah said with an amazed tone. "Jimmy, you did great!"

"Buneary!" Jimmy cried out. "Are you alright?"

"Here!" Rolf looked inside his inventory and got out some Energy power he got. "To heal up the damage! I use it for my Pokemon!"

Jimmy took the Energy Powder and fed it to his Buneary. The Buneary cried out in disgust, but stopped to hug Jimmy.

"Now Jimmy has two Pokemon!" Jonny congratulated Jimmy.

"Well…" Jimmy blushed nervously. "I'm ready for the big city, Sarah."

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Sarah cheered on. "C'mon everybody! Let's go get those Eds!"

And with that, the whole Cul De Sac ran empty. No child left, but the seeds of more heroes have been scattered. What will the Eds do when they get outnumbered? What plans did Edd have in his concoction of moves? How did Jimmy get that Master Ball?

"Excellent…" Whispered a voice in the bush.


	7. Chapter 6: ED Begins Now

(Author's Note): Thank you for the suggestions for the Pokémon the Eds should have (especially that Goodra). And THANK YOU ALL FOR THE VIEWS! Many people may not know this, but I was on an Android phone, so I couldn't see the views. But thank you all! I'm back on my tablet, writing this masterpiece. Keep those Pokémon Suggestions coming!

(Chapter 6: ED Begins Today!)

(Imagination Tip: Also returning to that old Cartoon Network Vibe again)

Joining back to our Ed Heroes, Ed has fallen in love with Pokémon (Not Pokephillia), in fact, TOO MUCH that he began catching a lot of them, even though he has 6.

He hardly uses anyone but Quilava and Petilil. While the rest of the 127 Pokémon (counting 80 already caught), are literally overstuffing his backpack. Meanwhile, Edd and Eddy are carrying Ed's supplies.

"Geez, Ed!" Shouted Eddy, "You think you can take it an eensie bit down on ,*clear throat*, catching them all?"

"Now way, Eddy!" Shouted Ed. "I love Pokémon!"

The Eds were venturing off into Garden Roads, a pathway with luscious plants, fruits, and veggies. This path was known for the orphanage that is in before Moonflower Forest.

In the front, was a young lady, the owner and carer of the orphanage. She sits on the stairs sadly, not knowing what to do.

This caught Edd's attention as he separates from the Eds to assist the sobbing woman.

Ed stops and so did Eddy. Eddy was staring at the lady's elegant looks, despite her messy hair.

"Eddy?" Ed waved his hand at Eddy's face. (Eddy then literally flapped his hands and flew towards her.) But as he taken a closer look, the lady had a ring on her finger. "Oh dear..."

"What seems to be the problem, miss?" Edd asked.

The woman tried her best to explain. "I... I'm in debt..."

"Huh?" The three sat down and listened, but then Ed saw a little girl playing with a cute Pokémon. A Sligoo. He goes to play with them.

"Nice Pokémon you got!" Ed said happily. While hugging the squishy dragon Pokémon.

"That's not mine." The toddler girl explained. "That's Mrs Maiden's Sligoo."

"Slig?" Sligoo tilted her head, studying the tall, half dimwit.

"Sligoo..." Ed pets it carefully. The Sligoo purrs like a dragon. "Awwwww..."

"THAT'S TERRIBLE NEWS!" Shouted Edd. "Those kids won't have any place to go!"

"And I can't repay the debt if I keep losing to them..." Mrs Maiden starts to get worried.

"If you want to, WE'LL take care of them!", Eddy said with confidence. "For a small fee."

"EDDY!" shouted Edd.

"Relax, Double D!" Said Eddy. "How hard can it be to take down a few Skull Teams?"

"Team Skull, actually." Edd corrected. "And remember when we fought the Rockets?"

"And we still won!" Eddy moves Edd's head to the giant lump in Ed's backpack. "And besides, Ed would probably CREAM them with his army he got there!"

"Wow." Said Mrs Maiden. "That's a lot of Pokémon!"

"A hundred twenty seven to be exact." Edd stated.

"That's enough to arm the children!" as he said joyously, but calms down. "I mean, to keep them company."

"Meh.." Said Eddy. "You can probably keep them if you ask Ed. I don't think he can use more than 6 according to law, SPECIFICALLY TRYING TO BATTLE AS MANY TRAINERS AS WE CAN!"

The loud voice echoed inside Ed's empty head from afar.

Ed hasn't remembered using 20 Pokémon to gang up on a Pinsir.

"Wow, that guy yells a lot." Said the little girl, stopping the ringing in her ears.

"Sligoo..." Sligoo said with a slight dizziness.

"He's mad that I have more Pokémon than he does." Ed explained.

"How many Pokémon do you have?" The girl asked.

...

...

...

The next morning...

...

"A lot." Ed answered. "Wanna see my collection?" He showed 127 Pokeballs that exploded from the zipper that was duct taped.

"Whoa!" The girl giggled. "That's a lot!"

Ed smiled.

Suddenly...

CRASH!

There was a loud noise from the front of the orphanage.

"Oh no..." The girl starts sobbing. "Team Skull."

Eddy, the girl and Sligoo ran to see the front. The place was covered in battle ash with Eddy and Edd defeated.

"Stand down, brotha!" Shouted a man in a funny suit.

"You can't beat us!" Shouted a woman in the same style of clothes.

"Eddy! Double D!" Ed ran into the boys, who collided into a cloud of dust.

"Ooo..." Sligoo flinched. So did the girl and Mrs Maiden.

"Yo, who's this?!" Shouted the grunts.

"Ed!" Said Edd, weakly. "These Team Skull grunts are too powerful!"

"They got us real good!" Eddy said weakly as well.

"Yeah, dawg!" shouted the grunts as they made poses. "Do you know who we are?!"

...

...

...

The Next Morning...

"Aw cmon!" Shouted the woman hunt. "Dat sockhead LITERALLY told you who we are!"

"Team Rocket or not, I won't let you take this orphanage!" Ed readied a Pokeball.

"Seriously?" Asked the man grunt. "You look like you dunno what's the difference between a Weedle and a Caterpie!"

"Still! I won't let you take away our house!" The little girl shouted with Sligoo on her team.

"Oh, look at little girl acting tough!" The grunts chuckled.

"My name's not little girl!" The girl spoke. "Tell them Ed who I am!"

...

...

...

The Next Mor-

"ED!" The girl screamed before the sun or the moon rose up.

"Huh?" Ed asked.

"My name's Tina!" The girl finished.

(Battle Skull Team!)

(Ost Playing: Guzma Boss Battle!- Sun & Moon)

(Team Grunts "Dynamic Duo" Tony and Tiny want to battle!)

(Tony sent out Pancham (LV 17 Dark/Fighting)! Tiny sent out Zubat (LV 18 Poison/Flying)!)

"Sligoo! I choose you!" Tina made Sligoo fight.

"Nice catchphrase!" said Ed, petting the giggling little girl. "My turn! Lucario! Let's go!"

"HOW DID HE GET A LUCARIO?!" Tony panicked.

"I dunno." Ed explained. " I just gave it a Jawbreaker and it evolved."

"Touché..." grumbled Tony. "Pancham! Low Kick on Lucario!"

"Zubat! Toxic on Sligoo!" Tiny ordered.

"Sligoo! Blast it with Dragonbreath!" Tina ordered.

"Lucario! Close Combat on Pancham!" Ed ordered.

Lucario was too fast for Pancham to connect, but ehen it did, Lucario lost a quarter of his health. Zubat's Toxic ran up the Dragonbreath and caught up to Sligoo, but that didn't prevent the attack from landing. Sligoo was hurt from poison.

(Lucario 75%

Pancham 0% KO!

Zubat 76%

Sligoo 96% PSN)

(Tony 2 1)

"Go! Cubchoo!" Tony smiled as he summoned his ace.

"OH NO!" Mrs Maiden already started to lose hope.

"Finish that Sligoo with Ice Beam!" Tony smirked.

"Sligoo! Attack with Flamethrower!" Tina cried out.

Sligoo was blasted a heavy dose of ice, but blasted out a nice stream of fire before she fainted. However, the Cubchoo survived. (Cubchoo used the equipped Focus Sash!)

(Sligoo 0% KO!

Cubchoo 1%)

"Now it's your turn!" Tony tries to intimidate Ed.

"Lucario, return..." Ed recalled his Pokémon in a tone which shows defeat... but then... "Go! Quilava!" Ed's Ace is out of the bag! "Quick Attack on Cubchoo!"

Without warning, Cubchoo was attacked!

(Cubchoo 0% KO!)

(Tony 1 0 Lose!)

"I ain't giving up!" Tiny did her Z Dance. "Zubat! Attack with Supersonic Skystrike!"

Quilava took an explosive damage, and fainted.

(Quilava 0% Fainted)

(Ed ? ?)

"Go! Lucario!" Ed called out.

"Looks like this is the end for you!" Tiny smirked.

"Go! Sudowoodo!" Ed called out again.

"Wait what?" Tiny was confused.

One capsule by one, Ed summons more than what a battle can cover.

"YO MAN! CHILL! CHILL!" Tiny surrendered. "CHIIIILLL!"

"Ed! It's over!" Edd alerted Ed.

"Go! Wimpod! Go! Bounsweet! Go- okay." Ed calmed down.

"OKAY! OKAY!" The grunts admit defeat.

(Ed and Tina won! sort of...)

(Victory 800 XP & $1.20)

The grunts left with a note left behind.

Mrs Maiden picks it up and reads it. She begins crying.

"Oh no..." said Edd worryingly. "Did we lost?"

"Mrs Maiden?" Asked Tina. Mrs Maiden carries Tina with tears of joy.

"WE'RE HOME!" Mrs Maiden cheered.

After celebrating eith the kids, Eddonated his Pokémon to Orphanage charity, leaving his Quilava only. Every orphan kid has a partner Pokemon.

"I can't think of ANYWAY to thank you guys..." Mrs Maiden sighs with relief.

"Sligoo?" Sligoo appeared and touched one of Ed's empty Pokeballs.

"Oh, you wanna venture off with the Eds, Sligoo?" Mrs Maiden asked.

"SLIG!" Sligoo jumped with joy and nodded.

"Okay then, take care!" Mrs Maiden hands Ed the Pokeball to Sligoo.

Ed's New Sligoo: LV 17 Dragon

\+ Dragonbreath (Dragon) (Common)

\+ Flamethrower (Fire) (TMed)

Ed cuddled with his new Sligoo. The Sligoo cuddled back.

"I now delcare Great Maiden's Orphanage will be here to stay!" Mrs Maiden cheered as the kids did. "Three cheers for Ed!"

"HIP HIP, HOORAY!"

Eddy was steaming in the background eith jealousy, with Edd looking at him with empathy.

"It's okay, Eddy." Edd patted Eddy. "We all get to shine sometimes."

"Nah," Eddy moped with jealousy. "Ed has a Dragon..."

"Well, we'll probably find another dragon, or better." Edd tried cheering up Eddy, showing a picture of a Dragonite.

"Adventure! Here we come!" Eddy cheered up in an instant.

(Author's Note): AAAAAAAAAAAnnd cue the Ed Edd N Eddy Theme! I sacrificed my sleep for this motivation. It's 4:39 AM but probably 5 AM when I upload this. That Pokémon request is really helping out! Keep them coming! And most importantly, thank you for the views! Thank you all so much! Afterdreamer- OUUUUUUUTTTT!


	8. Chapter 7: Battle Ed Out! (WUpdate)

Chapter 7: Battle ED Out! (Edd Vs Marie)

Meeting on the Outskirts of Garden Road, near the beginning of Tiki Beach and inside Lush Jungle, the Eds make it to their way from Great Maiden's Orphanage.

Ed's Team:

Quilava: Fire (LV18) (Male)

Sligoo: Dragon (LV18) (Female)

Petilil: Grass (LV16) (Female)

Edd's Team:

Dartrix: Grass/Ghost (LV18) (Male)

Alolan Vulpix: Ice/Fairy (LV16) (Female)

Jolteon: Electric (LV18) (Female)

Eddy's Pokemon:

Prinplup: Water (LV18) (Male)

Zubat: Poison/Flying (LV19) (Male)

Luxio: Electric (LV16) (Female, but Eddy doesn't know)

During that which the outskirts, the trio was met with-

"KANKERS!" The boys scream.

It was the Kanker Sisters! All ready up and ready for battle.

"Well well, girls!" Lee, the leader, smirked. "Look what we have here!"

"Oh no! Kankers bad for Ed!" Ed shakes as his Quilava looked at their teams.

"Oh, I can't wait for the date in our next city!" May was getting eager.

Marie wasn't saying anything. She held her Pokeballs tight.

'Three Pokémon is all I need..." said Marie with her eyes looking down on Edd.

"Are- are you okay?" Edd shivered.

"LET'S BATTLE!" Marie challenged.

(Rival Battle Begin!)

(Marie Kanker challenged Edd to fight!)

"Go! Torracat and Vulpix!" Marie sent out her Pokémon.

"Alright..." Edd begins to think about his strategy. 'I can't start off with Dartrix! That Torracat can defeat him with ease! I just KNOW he's hiding Fire Fang! I just got to take a chance now!... I know!' "Jolteon! Alolan Vulpix! Go!"

"Let the games begin!" Lee cheered.

"Hey! That was my line!" Eddy steamed.

"Vulpix! Attack that Vulpix with Flamethrower! Torracat! Finish Alolan Vulpix with Fire Fang!" Marie tried using a Fusion attack, but it didn't work. Instead, they attack together.

But then...

"Vulpix! Protect!" Edd ordered. Vulpix protected herself from any harm done. "Jolteon! Attack everyone with Earthquake!"

The ground sprung dirt on Torracat and Vulpix.

(Jolteon 100%

A Vulpix 100%

Vulpix 0% KO

Torracat 4%)

"WHAT?!" Marie blurred out. "Vulpix! Return!" Vulpix was recalled.

"And Edd has taken the lead!" Eddy announced.

"But Marie hasn't given up yet!" May announced.

"You got this, Double D!" Cheered Ed.

"Get em, Marie!" Lee cheered.

"Alright!" Marie got out her last Pokémon. "Gardevoir! Go!"

"Gardevoir!" The Gardevoir roared out.

"And now!" Marie's Key Stone shined with the Gardevoirite as Gardevoir Mega Evolved into Mega Gardevoir!

"WHA?!" Edd's mouth hung open.

"That's right!" Marie smirked. "I have a Mega Pokémon! And now! Torracat! Fire Fang on Vulpix! Mega Gardevoir! Psychic attack on Jolteon!"

Mega Gardevoir attacks Jolteon by lifting her up and into the trees with harsh psychic! Torracat finished off Alolan Vulpix with a single Fire Fang!

(Jolteon 25%

A Vulpix 0% KO

Torracat 4%

Mega Gardevoir 150%)

"Vul... pix." Vulpix fainted.

"Vulpix! Return!" Edd recalled his Alolan Vulpix. And hot out his Ace. "Dartrix! Let's go!"

"The fight's heating up!" Lee announced. "2 Pokémon left!"

"That's what you think!" Eddy cheered.

"Jolteon! Quick Attack on Torracat!" Edd ordered.

Torracat was... NOT DONE! He held onto 1 HP for Marie. (Torracat 1%)

"Dartrix! Razor Leaf!" Edd ordered again.

"Mega Gardevoir! Psychic!" Marie ordered. Mega Gardevoir blocked the leaves in front of her, but not Torracat. Mega Gardevoir threw back the leaves.

(Torracat 0% KO

Jolteon 25%

Dartrix 47%

Mega Gardevoir 150%)

'Thats it!' Marie readied her orders. 'All I need is to use Psychic on both Pokémon and I win! I just hope Edd has nothing against my strategy...'

'Oh boy...' Edd sweated. 'I can't defeat a Mega Pokemkn on my own! I just have to turn to my Generic Move Fusions... Blinding Mushrooms (Grass + Electricity)? No, not enough.. Feral Fang (Dark + Jaw attack)? No, Fairy Type... WAIT THAT'S IT!' Edd's arms blazed with energy as (Ehem! Super Saiyan Aura) has glazed his whole body. He channeled them into his Pokémon and begins his order. "Jolteon! Dartrix! SURPRISE ATTACK!"

The Pokemon begin to attack together while hiding in shadows. Mega Gardevoir gets badly damaged, but luckily, she haspd Aftermath ability. Marie's Gardevoir was surely a Surprise Pokémon.

"Jolt... e... on..." Jolteon fainted. Dartrix fainted along.

Gardevoir faints as her Mega Power worn off...

Edd and Marie are out of Pokémon...

Team Ed and Team Kanker wiped out.

Back to the Pokémon Center of the city before, the Kankers and the Eds waited for their Pokémon to heal.

"That was a good battle." Edd told Marie.

"Yeah, same to you." Marie replied.

"I noticed, why haven't you tried hugging me or do all that mushy stuff like you girls do to us Eds?" Edd asked.

"Sometimes..." She replied. "Things just get too busy.. and you kinda don't have time to do that sort of things..."

"Oh..." Edd responded.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Marie tackled Edd and gave him a noogie on his head.

"OW! MARIE! LET GO! THAT HURTS!" Edd cried out as he struggles free, making Marie giggle.

"Well, Double D, you now have a fan." Said a voice from the window. "It won't be long before the Championship Circle, I will have my revenge... Just you wait, Mack Jackson..."

(Author's Note): Hooey! That was a lot of stress on my brain! But yeah, who's hyped for Pokémon Sword and Shield?! I can't wait!

Now, as for updates, Jimmy will get his own part of the series. Following up with different Gym Leaders. You guys can comment in Review to see which Gym Leaders Jimmy can challenge with his Buneary!

So now it becomes more to this series than what it meets. Jimmy now gets his own part of his series. Romance for the Eds coming soon.

Alright, take care. Stay Cool. Stay Fresh! See ya on the next chapters.


	9. Chapter 8: What theEd! (Hiatus Notice)

(Author's note): Some attacks I made up. You'll see such in this chapter. Now to begin another war.

(Chapter 8): What the Ed?!

The Eds were venturing off in Tiki Beach, when they see a young woman in a bikini dating a young boy (or the way to put it).

"Hey look Eddy!" Ed tugged on Eddy's shirt. "A bikini!"

"Yeah, Ed!" Eddy smacks Ed with his Town Map. "She's taken already! We gotta focus on defeating the next Gym Leader, Misty! Or whoever she is... Oh hello!" Eddy tries going to a group of girls in bikinis who have their Pokémon out and not a sign of a boy.

"Well, she could be one of these ladies you find around here." Edd replied looking at his Bulbapedia. It showed a young woman, red headed, in a Cerulean Bikini and with her ace, a Starmie. "Oh, my heart! It feels the sensation of lust and romance! Oh how I can't take the pressure!"

"What up babes?!" Eddy tried flirting withthe bikini girls, instead gets hit with Pokémon attacks.

"Oh a battle!" Ed takes the time to challenge each one of the Bikini girls.

(Ed won $9.60)

"Wow, Ed!" said Edd amazed. "You defeated every single one of them without a grass or electric Pokémon!"

"Heheh! Single! I get it!" chuckled Ed.

"I would battle you if I had more Pokémon!" A grumoy Bikini girl grumbled at Ed. "But at least I would get a boyfriend to defeat you!"

"Didn't you heard him? You're single!" Eddy shouted while rubbing his wounds with a towel.

And with that the girls ran away together to a Lifeguard.

"Misty! They're harassing us!" The bikini girl leader shouted.

"Oh not again!" 'Misty' grabbed her binoculars to look at where the leader is pointing to, the Eds. "Those guys SURE look like creeps! Don't worry! I'll handle them!"

Ed was lookimg at a group of Krabby and Crabrawler and decided to capture whichever came first. He got a Crabrawler.

"HEY YOU!" Shouted Misty.

"Oh hello, hot lady!" Said Ed in his dumb voice.

"What manners!" Misty said diagusted of Ed. "What are you guys doing on MY Beach!"

"YOU'RE BEACH!" Eddy shouted. "What makes ya thimk YOU own this beach?! Says who?!"

"Said we!" The bikini girls shouted with a couple of Beach Trainers surrounding the Eds.

The Eds backed up into each other as the crowd started summoning their Pokémon!

"GO!" Everyone called.

(Disaster Battle #2)

"I'll head em on!" A Bodybuilder called out. "Pummel them, Machoke!"

"Machoke!" The Machoke charged.

"Tsareena! Let's get those creeps!" Shouted a female volleyball player.

The Eds summoned all of their Pokémon and channeled their secret powers.

(Ed

Sligoo 100%

Quilava 100%

Crabrawler 100%

Petilil 100%

Vs

Tsareena 100%

Koffing 100%

Crabrawler 100%

Mawile 100%)

"Sligoo and Quilava! Dragon Firebreath!" Ed ordered.

Sligoo and Quilava held their breath and blasted a purple cloud of fire, engulfing Tsareena and Koffing.

(Tsareena 45%

Koffing 56%)

"Koffing! Poison Gas!" The Juggler ordered.

"Tsareena! Tropical Kick!" The Swimmer alerted.

"Petilil! Aromatherapy! Crabrawler! Counter that Tropical Kick!" Ed commanded.

Koffing's poisomous gas couldn't find its way with Petilil's aroma, and Tsareena ran into an uppercutting Crabrawler.

(Crabrawler 25%

Tsareena 0%)

(Edd

Dartrix 100%

Alolan Vulpix 100%

Jolteon 100%

Vs

Hitmontop 100%

Onix 100%

Dragonair 100%)

"Dragonair! Twister on Dartrix!" A female Dancer opposed Ed.

"Onix! Bind on Alolan Vulpix!" A Body Builder ordered.

"Hitmontop! Triple Kick on Jolteon!" A Surfer commanded.

"Jolteon! Afterclock!" Edd ordered. "Alolan Vulpix! Ice Beam on Onix! Dartrix! Razor Leaf!"

Jolteon clocked speed after tackling Hitmontop's foot,preventing more than one hit. Onix ran into Vulpix's Ice Beam headfirst and Dartrix gets hit with the twister with his leaves.

(Onix 0% KO

Jolteon 95%

Hitmontop 67%

Vulpix 100%

Dragonair 98%

Dartrix 85%)

(Eddy

Golbat 100%

Prinplup 100%

Luxio 100%

Vs

Staryu 100%

Ledyba 100%

Azumarill 100%)

"Staryu! Hydro Pump on Luxio!" A Female Swimmer ordered.

"Ledyba! Comet Punch on Luxio!" A toddler followed.

"Azumarill! Bubblebeam on Luxio!" A photographer finished the order.

"What's with you guys bulkying an innocent Pokémon?! It's just a little lightning!" Eddy taunted. "Luxio! Protect!" Luxio shielded herself from any attacks incoming. "Prinplup! Ice Beam on all of them! Golbat! Go help the others with Air Slash!"

Prinplup blasted the enemy Pokémon with ice while Golbat looks at who's in trouble.

It seems as Edd needs help so it attacks from the CENTER!

(Hitmontop 0% KO

Dragonair 69%)

"Petilil! Assist Eddy with Razor Leaf!" Ed told his Pokémon.

Petilil attacked from the CENTER!

(Staryu 0% KO

Ledyba 95%

Azumarill 67%)

The beach people summonded more and more of their Pokémon.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, Jimmy was hiding, looking at the beach attackimg the Eds. The fear of losing a battle with everyone attacking.

' It's unfair!' Said Jimmy's mind. ' They're attacking the Eds! Three versus a hundred! '

' Jimmy! Leave them! They're the Eds! ' Jimmy's mind started arguing with itself. ' Besides, these are the guys who cause trouble, they deserve it! '

' But look at them! They look scared! Yet they fight! '

' That's because... '

" I CHOOSE TO FIGHT!" Jimmy told his mind while taking out a Pokeball.

(Jimmy's Team:

Lopunny: Normal LV 20

Roserade: Grass/Poison LV 20

Growlithe: Fire LV 20

Golisopod: Water/Bug LV 20)

The crowd looks at Jimmy taking out his Pokémon and siding with the Eds.

"Hey! You leave them alone!" Jimmy ordered with his comcern.

"Ew! NERD!" A bodybuilder taunted Jimmy.

"Jimmy?! What are you doing here?!" Eddy told Jimmy while battling his opponents.

"I was looking for you to stop you!" Jimmy told Eddy. "Why are these guys bullying you?!"

"They're mad because Ed defeated a bunch of girls!" Eddy gritted his teeth.

"JIMMY!" shouted Sarah from the Jungle and into the beach, seeing Jimmy in trouble, she went with the Eds. "I was looking for you! HEY GUYS! HE'S OVER HERE!"

The rest of the Cul De Sac gathered around the Eds but away from the Beach Bullies.

"What are they?!" A beach girl asked with disgust.

"They look disgusting!" The bodybuilder flinched.

"This I won't forget!" The photographer took pictures of the Cul De Sac kids.

The Kankers arrived with Nazz and Kevin running to the Eds and their team members.

"You guys alright?!" Marie asked.

"Never been better..." Said Edd sighing of relief.

"Alright! You wanna battle, you get a battle!" shouted Kevin as everyone started an army battle.

It all stopped as Misty gets through the crowd to face the Cul De Sac kids alone.

"Alright! I had enough of this! One of you battle me! Whoever wins gets to stay!" Shouted Misty holding her Pokeball.

Kevin was about to volunteer but Edd appeared in front of him.

"Hello there, Misty." Said Edd. "We're here for your Cerulean Badge. Do as you please, but we'll defeat you and your army, regardless of Pokémon strength!"

"Alright! Challenger! It's a deal!" Misty Challenged.

(To Be Continued)

(Author's Note): Sorry if I got lazy again. Procrastination hurts when you have writer's block. I'm also working on other fanfics as well, so sorry about my delay...


	10. Chapter 9: Play Ed Cool

(This Chapter Contains Fake Forms)

Chapter 9: Play Ed Cool!

Misty sent out all of her Pokemon (Level 56 - 64) to show Edd she's not someone to be toyed with. This brought the Cul De Sac kids a bit of fear.

"Now will you get off my beach?!" Misty asked with a smirk.

"MISTY!" shouted a familiar voice, it was Mack Jackson, and his Alolan Sandlash and a weird Feraligatr colored Yellow.

"WHAT IS IT NOW, MACK?!" Misty shouted. "Can't you see I'm getting rid of these freaks?!"

"Freaks?!" Mack starts getting angry. "Oh, Misty, you and your girly girlish pack have gotten too far!" Mack turns around to look at the group. "May I have you three join?"

Mack selects Edd, Kevin, and Lee to join the battle.

Misty and her girly girl pack followed a line.

"What are you doing?!" Misty asked.

"I turned down Wake for you! And this is how you treat your challengers?! I dare say, what would Ash Ketchum think of you now, mate?" Mack asked.

"You leave him out of this!" Misty's girl pack leader barked.

"Just because you're Dustralian Champion, doesn't mean you can say all you want!" Another girl cheered for her group.

"Then let's battle! If I win, you give every single one of these trainers a Cerulean Badge and resign as Johnololan Gym Leader to Wake!" Mack offered.

"If I win, you get these creeps out of here!" Misty shouted.

"Wait a second..." Edd sent out his Dartrix! "Dartrix! Razor Leaf on Misty and her crew!"

"WHAT!?" The crew shouted.

Dartrix attacks the five girls, revealing what they truly are. Holograms!

"I knew it!" Edd pointed. "She isn't Misty! Misty may be a tomboy but she isn't mean!"

"Or a girly geek..." Eddy followed.

"Grr! Curse you, Cul De Sac Kids!" shouted the commander.

"I gotta say, you almost had me there, Team Rocket Junior's Commander Amber." Mack smiled and chuckled. "Now tell me, where is Misty!"

"As if we tell you!" The Commander started the battle with Misty's stolen Pokémon.

"You guys get her teammates! I'll handle Amber!" Mack ordered the Cul De Sac Kids. "Typhlosion! Feraligatr! Let's go!"

Typhlosion and Feraligatr roared as they're ready.

(Battle Begin!)

(Rocket Jr Grunts want to battle!)

(They sent out Golbat, Skuntank, and Johnololan Weezing!)

"Let's go! Dartrix!" Edd sent out. (Dartrix: Grass/Ghost)

"Go! Lopunny!" Lee sent out. (Johnololan (Dancing) Lopunny: Fighting/Normal)

"Go! Scrafty!" Kevin called out. (Johnololan (Hooded) Scrafty: Fighting/Dark) "Got a plan, Dork?!" Kevin asked Edd.

"Working on it... For now, Fight!" Explained Edd as he sweat from his brow. "Dartrix! Sweep them away with Razor Leaf!"

"Golbat! Counter attack with Air Cutter!" The first grunt ordered as Air Cutter hits Lee's Lopunny and Edd's Dartrix, and as Razor Leaf hits Golbat and Skuntank.

(Golbat 88%

Skuntank 79%

Dartrix 67%

JNL Lopunny 77%)

"Is that it?!" Replied Kevin. "Try this! Scrafty! Bullet Punch on Weezing!"

"Weezing! Attack with Fire Fang!" The third grunt ordered.

Kevin's Scrafty swiped fast but the JNL Weezing (Fire/Poison) bit his fist, which vaught fire.

(JNL Scrafty 65%

JNL Weezing 91%)

"Lopunny! Dizzy Punch Skuntank!" Lee ordered.

"Skuntank! Quick! Sucker Punch!" The second grunt ordered.

Skuntank kicks the JNL Lopunny with a spinning kick as Lopunny punched Skuntank in the face.

(JNL Lopunny 67%

Skuntank 52%)

"This is taking forever!" Eddy complained. "I'll watch what the champion's up to!"

"Lapras! Obey me! I own you now!" The commander ordered.

"It's no use! Your mean ways cannot influence a good heart!" Mack laughed that sounds like a cackle. "Typhlosion! Feraligatr! Dino Bite!"

"Pfft! Boring!" Eddy returned to the main battle, which spiced up as there were two Megas.

Mega JNL Lopunny, the bunny was a dancing bunny in pink and white. Her front paws have ribbons. (Ability: Quick Dance: Trades Defense for Speed.)

And Mega JNL Scrafty, the punk who carries a blade and a gun. (Ability: Weapon Balance: Attack and Sp Attack are the same.)

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Eddy asked.

"I don't know!" Replied Edd. "Kevin and Lee BOTH have MEGA POKÉMON!"

"This is the BOOT!" Kevin finished his turn. "Mega Scrafty! Gangster's Rage!"

Mega JNL Scrafty charged up and attacked Weezing with a full force robbery attack (Fighting/Dark).

(JNL Weezing 0% KO)

"Mega Lopunny! Spinning Dance!" Lee finished her turn. Mega JNL Lopunny twirls around her opponent and attacked with a super speedy kick of high force.

(Skuntank 0% KO)

"Golbat! Poison Fang on Dartrix!" The first grunt ordered as the Golbat bit Dartrix with Toxins.

(Dartrix 17% Poisoned)

"Dartrix!" Edd shouted.

"What are YOU gonna do?!" The first grunt teased.

"YEAH, DORK!" Kevin asked. Suddenly, Mack finished his battle with Amber.

"Feraligatr! Light Hyrdo Cannon! Typhlosion! Light Blast Burn!" Mack ordered.

The power of a fusion core lit within Edd's pocket. Now's the chance.

"Dartrix! Razor Leaf!" Edd ordered his final turn.

(Hyrdo Cannon + Blast Burn + Razor Leaf =

Water + Fire + Grass =

MINI PLEDGE!)

"Dartrix! Mini Pledge!" Edd finished.

Dartrix begins to change form as he was battling.

The Cul De Sac kids and the crowd watvhed as an evolution began.

Dartrix became Decidueye, as he shoots leaves from his wings to mix with the fire and water amd blasts Golbat from full health. It's Super Ultra Effective!

(Golbat 0% KO)

(Team Cul De Sac wins!)

(Prize: $1.20 and 3000 EXP)

"Oh no!" Shouted Amber.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Shouted a familiar voice. It was the real Misty. "It was YOU who took my Pokémon!"

"Aw, KEEP YOUR CRUDDY POKÉMON!" Amber threw back the Pokeballs. "They disobeyed me in battle! Note to self: Never use orher people's Pokémon..."

And with that, Team Rocket Jr was gone.

"Thank you, Champ." Misty shook hands with Mack.

"Don't thank me, thank these guys." Mack introduced the Cul De Sac kids.

"Um, any other you would like me to thank?" Misty stopped to look at the wierd, misgrouped kids as if she felt disgusted just looking at them.

"Well, they're here for your badge." Mack answered.

"I kind of feel tired from being tied up." Misty yawns. "But I suppose one challenge is good enough. So who is it gonna be?"

The Cul De Sac uproared with hope to collect the badge when suddenly.

"Ah! Hello there!" Said an old man's voice.

"Professor?!" The Eds shouted.

"Ed Edd and Eddy." Professor Oak chuckled at their names in joy. "Are you here to enjoy the beach? Or challege Misty to a Gym Match?"

"I was just about to battle." Kevin replied pushing the Eds away.

"But we started to start our own adventures." Jimmy continued. "It felt kind of lonely in the Cul De Sac as days went on."

"I heard about you kids." Replied Oak.

"You have?!" Everyone asked.

"Why, you're the noisy kids from the Cul De Sac of Goldenrod City, everyday we have to close the windows during our talk shows." Oak chuckled more. "Oh the memories."

"You KNEW all of us?! US?!" Eddy asked.

"I selected you three to start the journey alone. But it seems as if your friendship bonds over everyone you knew couldn't bare as if one of you goes missing, the lights won't turn on. Other words, you all can't get well without one another." Oak explained.

"Not likely, old geezer.." Kevin crossed his arms.

"I guess so..." Replied Jimmy. "I guess the Eds were part of our Cul De Sac home, even if they are trouble makers."

"Awwwwww." Said the crowd.

"So I guess you all should venture out altogether!" Oak suggested.

"ME?! With these dorks?! Not a chance!" Kevin huffed.

"Well, we better stay together since we all trained to be better than Ed, Edd and Eddy. Maybe we can train with them." Nazz suggested.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OUR BOYS!" Marie hissed.

"Hey! Calm down! We're not dating!" Nazz held her hands up.

"I CHOOSE THE TALL GUY!" Misty interupted the talk. "THERE, LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!"

"ALRIGHT!" Ed shouted.

"OH NO!" The group gasped in fear. Ed has two type disadvantages.

(Gym Leader Battle Begin)

(Ost Playing: Kanto Gym Leader Battle Theme : Pokemon Black and White 2)

"Let's start off quickly!" Misty suggested. "Starmie! And Wishiwashi!"

Misty sends out her ace as well as a gaint school of fish that looked like a giant one.

They roared with rage.

"Well then! Quilava and Sligoo! I choose you!" Ed called out.

"I chose well!" Misty smirked but then was puzzled. "Where did you learn that phrase?"

"I made it myself." Ed replied.

"Whatever! Starmie! Wishiwashi! Double Bubblebeam!" Misty ordered.

An Arcane Core lit up in Ed's Pocket.

"Quilava! Sligoo! Vaporize!" Ed ordered.

(Sunny Day + Fire = Vaporize)

(The field resists Water Types. It fully powers Fire Types. And it fully KO's Grass Types.)

"WHAT?!" Everyone starred, and suddenly felt the urge to cool off because of the intense heat.

The Water Types could hardly move.

"Quilava! Sligoo! Attack with Flamethrower non stop!" Ed ordered.

Misty tried calling attacks, but the field turns the water into instant steam. Until finally, the water types were fully done.

(Wishiwashi 0% KO

Starmie 0% KO)

(Ed wins)

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! Oh well, I give up..." Misty surrendered.

(Prize: $2, 1000 EXP, Cerulean Badge. TM 209 Bubble Bath)

"YAY! I GOT THE BADGE!" Ed cheered as he puts the Badge on his shirt.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go to bed..." Misty left.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Kevin asked.

"Double D told me Fire evaporates Water. It works, doesn't it?" Ed explained. The Cul De Sac kids looked at Edd.

"I, didn't know he was going to put that into battle..." Edd chuckled nervously.

"Well, I guess training with these dorks ain't gonna be bad." Kevin chuckled proudly.

"What did I win?" Ed asked.

(A/N): Yes! I'm back and better than ever! I'm up and happy to fight the weariness! Ed Edd N Eddy are back! This time with the Cul De Sac! The group are altogether now! Stick around for what this lovely gang got in store as they discover the secrets of the planned Movusion and as they solve the mysteries of Johnololan Pokémon.


	11. Afterdreamer Discord

Attention All Readers:

I have a new Discord to thoss wanting more from my series of fanfics.

Over there you can talk to me about fan game mechanics

Mechanics like:

+Pokemon Splice Evolution

\+ Pokemon Move Fusion

+Crafting Ideas

\+ Culinary Arts

+Fan Art

You can even self advertise your own fanfictions.

For more information:

Join Now at

/R5Ybtv

(A/N): Sorry for my dissapearance, I was just taking some time off. I'll be back surely. You can count on it.


	12. Save 1 (Loading Game)

Pokemon Edventure: Save 1 Progress

Checkpoint: Lush Jungle

Team Eds (Ed, Edd, Eddy)

Team Kankers (May, Lee, Marie)

Team Coolsters (Nazz, Kevin, Jimmy)

Team Strange (Sarah, Rolf, Jonny)

Ed's Pokémon

1) Sligoo (Dragon) Level 24

2) Quilava (Fire) Level 24

3) Lilligant (Grass) Level 24

Edd's Pokémon

1) Decidueye (Grass/Ghost) Level 24 (Hard Evolved with Team Spirit Stone - Evolves any Pokémon at any state regardless of rules)

2) Alolan Vulpix (Ice/Fairy) Level 24

3) Jolteon (Electric) Level 26

Eddy's Pokémon

1) Luxio (Electric) Level 26

2) Prinplup (Water) Level 24

3) Golbat (Poison/Flying) Level 24

Jimmy's Pokémon

1) Sinnoh Lopunny (Normal) Level 24

2) Munchlax (Normal) Level 24

Rolf's Pokemon

1) Combusken (Fire/Fighting) Level 24

2) Vilepume (Poison/Grass) Level 24

3) Golduck (Water) Level 21

Jonny's Pokémon

1) Sudowoodo (Rock) Level 29

2) Beedrill (Bug/Poison) Level 21

Sarah's Pokémon

1) Hoenn Medicham (Psychic/Fighting) Level 27

2) Steenee (Grass) Level 22

May's Pokémon

1) Johnololan Medicham (Fighting/Steel) Level 25

2) Swirlix (Fairy) Level 21

Lee's Pokémon

1) Johnololan Lopunny (Fighting/Normal) Level 25

2) Clefairy (Fairy) Level 21

Marie's Pokémon

1) Johnololan Gardevoir (Fighting/Ice) Level 25

2) Jigglypuff (Fairy) Level 21

Nazz's Pokémon

1) Dewott (Water) Level 25

2) Pidgeotto (Flying/Normal) Level 25

Kevin's Pokémon

1) Johnololan Scrafty (Dark/Fighting) Level 27

2) Pignite (Fire/Fighting) Level 21

Any Team Changes? Leave a review for which each should have. Criticism is welcomed.


	13. Chapter 10: Discover a New Ed

Chapter 10: Discover a New Ed

(Spoilers: Contains Pokémon from Pokémon Sword and Shield)

Jimmy looked far and wide in the distance.

"All clear!" Jimmy reported.

Ed ran by and stamped the Parasol in the clear space of dirt, which he also dug up a growing berry.

"OOH!" Ed picked up a Mago Berry, put it in his inventory, and proceeded forward to find berries, which is sniffing the ground like a dog.

"Are you sure Lush Jungle is a good place to camp?" Edd asked Eddy.

"Well, I don't have money to stay in the hotel." Said Eddy.

"This blows!" Whined Kevin. "Anyone wanna train?"

"Alright!" Lee volunteers to spar.

"I'll challenge as well!" Nazz accepted.

Jimmy decided to leabe the area. Normally he gets accompanied by Sarah, but he feels fine now that he has two Normal Type Pokémon.

He wanders around the Forest, scouting different Pokémon to see. Ed has collected all the data for every Pokémon he sees, so there's no need to capture.

Suddenly, Jimmy sees an injured Pokémon.

It was a big Coal - Looking Pokémon. Jimmy looks through his Dex for Torkoal. But the Pokémon was not a Torkoal.

Jimmy went close and suddenly, and Pokémon (Meaning more than one) attacked.

Jimmy screamed.

The Cul De Sac heard the distress call and rushed to Jimmy near an empty spot in the Jungle.

Suddenly, Jimmy was giggling.

A dog Pokémon came out to lick what Jimmy has in his inventory pockets, which was a bag belt around his waist, which the Pokémon was stepping on with its paws.

The dog got out a Rawst Berry and ate it.

Edd pulled out his Pokédex and starts reading it.

"It's a Growlithe!" Edd explained the Pokémon.

The Growlithe licked Jimmy's left cheek as he keeps giggling.

"Aw, Jimmy!" Sarah said playfully.

Suddenly, there was a beam of light that came from the air onto the land.

The Growlithe ran away, which made Jimmy sad, but then realized something's wrong. Jimmy ran after the Growlithe.

"Kid!" Lee followed Jimmy before Sarah took a step and sees a Giant Pokémon as the sky grew dark.

The Cul De Sac Kids don't know what to do.

"Dynamax Pokémon..." Said a voice.

The Cul De Sac Kids turned to look, and spotted a tall, English Soccer Player with long Purple hair and yellow eyes. This is none other than the champion of Galar, Leon.

"Dynamax?!" Eddy asked. "What kind of name is that?!"

"The giant Pokémon you see are Dynamax Pokémon." Leon explained. "It seems they are a part of the chain in this region... Mind if you help me raid?"

"I'll join!" Nazz volunteered.

"Let's kick some Dinosaur Butt!" Rolf joined in.

"Dynamax." Edd corrected Rolf.

"In this case, Gigantamax." Leon corrected Edd.

Edd stood still staring at Leon.

"My Scrafty isn't ready!" Kevin reported, but regained confidence. "But not Pignite! I choose you!" Pignite huffed out steam as he slowly looks at the Gigantamax Gengar.

"Alright! All set! Come out Charizard!" Leon sents out a Charizard to help attack the Gigantamax Pokémon.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Lee ran into the Growlithe and finds him, barking at a nature full of Gengar, Haunter, and Gastly.

The wild Pokémon were fighting a war against the ghosts. Jimmy decided to help.

"What are you doing?!" Lee asked.

"Helping these Pokémon!" said Jimmy. Growlithe volunteered. Suddenly, Jimmy pulls out a Pokéball and captures Growlithe. He then summons it and began ordering. "Growlithe! Bite!"

"Alright! Lopunny!" Lee summoned her ace. "Foresight and Dizzy Punch!"

The Johnololan Lopunny used a sense to touch ghosts and then she rapidly punched a Gastly in the face, followed by a Haunter.

As the battle went on, a small Pokémon came out in fear.

She was also injured. Jimmy went up to the Pokémon but was tripped by a Gengar.

"Lopunny! Circle Throw!" Lee ordered.

The JNL Lopunny tossed the Gengar out of sight, saving Jimmy from a Lick Attack.

"Th - thank you." Jimmy thanked Lee.

"Be careful!" Lee warned as she followed her Lopunny to the next Ghosts.

Jimmy took out his last Pokéball, and decided to capture the injured Pokémon. Though the Pokémon was carrying something, Jimmy immediately heals her with a Potion and an Antidote.

(Back to the Battle)

(Battle Theme for Both Battles: Pokémon Sword & Shield - Gym Leader Battle)

"Dewott! Razor Shell!" Nazz instructed as Dewott hits the Gigantamax Gengar.

( GMax Gengar 200% to 187%)

"Pignite! Bulldoze!" Kevin commanded as Pignite hits it with damage boost.

"Golduck! Psychic attack!" Rolf ordered.

The two Super Effective hits landed.

(GMax Gangar 143%)

"Grrr! Nothing we do is phasing it!" Kevin grunted.

"Then how about I oend you a hand?" Leon recalled his Pokémon and increased the Pokéball's size to a beach ball. He tossed it behind him and as a giant beast grows, out comes a Giant Fire - breathing Dragon in a whole different look. It was Charizard no doubt. "Charizard! Max Wildfire!"

The Giant Charizard fired a giant blast of fire as it connects.

(Gmax Gengar 143% to 78%)

"Where did you get that?!" Kevin looked in surprise.

"Let's keep going!" Leon cheered.

(To the Jungle)

Jimmy sees the Jungle caught on fire as Pokémon, even the Ghost side, were scared to pass. This looked like an upper hand.

"Growlithe! Ember!" Jimmy commanded. Growlithe follows as he blasts a stream of fire to scare away the ghosts.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Gmax Gengar screamed as his health depleted.

(Gmax Gengar 78% to 0% HP)

"What happened?!" Sarah asked.

"The Gengar must've lost its pack!" Leon suggested. "Now hurry up and capture that Gengar!"

Leon powered up an Ultra Ball and threw it to a random Cul De Sac Kid. That one was -

"YES! I GOT IT! MINE!" Eddy shouted. "Now Mr Dangerous Pokémon! You're mine!" Eddy tossed the Ultra Ball as hard as he can. It captures the GMax Gengar.

One Shake... Two Shakes... Three Shakes... ... CAUGHT!

The Ultra Ball returns to normal as Eddy invites Gengar to his team.

(Battle Ends)

Everyone recalled their Pokémon, that's when Jimmy and Lee came back.

"Jimmy!" Sarah shouted. "Why'd you ran away?!"

"I'm sorry Sarah, I just -" Jimmy was interupted.

"There was a whole army of Ghost Pokémon trying to take over this Jungle!" Lee explained. "Me and this squirt had to sweep them away! And we got the job done!"

"Excuse me if I may." Edd interupted. "BUT THE WHOLE JUNGLE IS ON FIRE!"

"Not to worry." said Leon. "This is where this comes in! Inteleon! Snipe Shot all the fire with one shot!" Leon called out an unknown Pokémon. It was a slender, tall, blue lizard. The Pokémon calculated the shot and instantly put out all the fires with one shot of a water bullet from its finger.

"Wow! I never seen such a smart intellect!" Edd praised the Inteleon.

"If you don't mind," Leon explained. "I got a few spare Galar Pokémon I can share. Just meet me back at the Pokémon Center nearby."

And with that, Leon left.

"Cool! New Pokémon!" Edd cheered. "What a discovery!"

"Alright! Who wants to train now?!" Eddy challenged the Cul De Sac. Everyone but Eddy looked at their Pokémon and knew it was time to rest.

So they left to Camp and left Eddy hanging.

"What? No battle?! Oh come on!" Eddy whined.

"So, these are the fabled Cul De Sac crew Samson Oak keeps talking about." Said Leon as he walks with his Pokémon. "Soon enough, they'll discover something Professor Magnolia doesn't know. Or do they already contain what they call Attack Fusion?"

More Questions answered in the next chapter.

(A/N): You decide where does Grookey, Scorbunny and Sobble go to. Leave a Review, all Criticism is welcomed.


	14. Chapter 11: Bet On Ed

Chapter 11: Bet On Ed

"AW COME ON!" Sarah shouted. "How come THEY get the Galarian starters and not me?!" Sarah pointed to the Eds.

"Be happy at least you got a new Pokémon." Said Leon.

"Well, at least I have a Dragon." Sarah looked happily content with her Applin.

Ed and Grookey were poking each other, Edd was trying to calm down Sobble, and Eddy was kicking a can with Scorbunny.

But all this reminds Jimmy of something.

"Nurse Joy?" Jimmy asked worryingly. "I have an emergency. This new Pokémon looks injured.."

"Don't worry! I'll take good care of it!" Nurse Joy said with a grin as she takes the Pokeball to the Restoring Machine. "My my, you have a nice Milcery."

"Milcery?!" Kevin chuckled. "Sounds like a loser Pokémon!"

"Milcery is a Fairy Type." Leon commented, but this made Kevin laugh.

"FAIRY TYPE?! OH THAT'S RICH!" Kevin laughed harder.

"I think Fairy Type is cute." Nazz pats the Pokeball.

"We own three Fairy Pokémon." Marie replied through her research. "Apparently, they are immune to Dragon Type."

"Correct." Said Leon.

"WHAT?!" Eddy and Kevin shouted in surprise.

The machine beeps with Milcery coming out of her Pokeball.

"Applin! Dragonbreath!" Sarah ordered. The Applin blasted a stream of dragon energy to the Milcery. But it did nothing. "SO COOL! I WANT A FAIRY TYPE!"

Jimmy looks at the Milcery's happy face. Jimmy just picked her up and spinned her around thrice. Suddenly, she glows!

(Congratulations! Milcery evolved into Alcremie (Vanilla/Strawberries)

Leon chuckled to see an Evolved Galarian Pokémon.

Alcremie hugs Jimmy tightly and smoothly. Jimmy giggled.

Kevin looked at his new Pokémon, Dreepy. "At least I have a Dragon."

(New Pokémon:

Ed received Grookey

Edd received Sobble

Eddy received Scorbunny

Sarah received Applin

May received Blipbug

Lee received Yamper

Marie received Rookidee

Kevin received Dreepy

Jonny received Rolycoly

Rolf received Cuffant

Nazz received Clobopus

and Jimmy keeps Alcremie)

Suddenly Misty and another Gym Leader meet up witht the Cul De Dac.

"There you are!" Misty huffed.

"Hi Misty!" Ed said with his dumb voice.

"Hey there... Um.." Misty tried to smile while holding onto her cringe eversince he defeated her.

"Call me Ed!" Ed commented.

"Right... Ed!" Misty chuckled nervously. "Listen, about my position as Gym Leader, I am currently unable to make our battle official..."

"Awww... I had fun." Ed said a bit sadly. "Wait, what does it mean?"

"It means you TRULY haven't won the Cerulean Badge." Said another Gym Leader.

It was a slender, dark skinned woman in a blue and white soccer gear.

"Nessa, you're here to challenge the Ed who took down the toughest Water Type Gym Leader in one Super Move?" Leon asked.

"Correction: I am the best Water Type Master." Nessa told Leon. "And yes, I'm here to see the kid who defeated Misty."

"Well, you come to the right place." Said Leon.

"I'll make it quick and easy!" Nessa smirked. "Meet you in Waterpark Stadium!"

She and Misty left. Leon decided to look after the Cul De Sac kids and watched as they try training themselves by sparing, and Leon found the move that ENDED Misty's team as a whole.

It was then, Leon showed Ed the warning. He invites the Cul De Sac into Waterpark Stadium for another poor kid's challenge for Nessa.

"And the Roselia goes for another Mega Drain!" The announcer reported. "But what's this?! GIGANTAMAX!"

"Big Deal! We took down that Gigantic Gengar!" Eddy replied.

"I think it's about to do their worst, Eddy!" Edd pointed out.

"Roselia, Sunny Day!" The Aroma Girl commanded as the Sunlight grows harsher. "My Roselia will finish your Gigantamax water Pokémon! Now Roselia, Solarbeam!"

"Use Max Geyser!" Nessa ordered. The Gigantamax Pokémon used a massive pump of water to make it rain and pour down on Roselia, making it faint.

"And Roselia is unable to battle! Nessa wins!" The announcer reported as the crowd cheers.

"Oh no... Roselia, return..." The Aroma Girl recalled her Pokémon sadly.

"Well, looks like we need to train more, huh, Ed." Said May. Suddenly, everyone looked, and Ed was nowhere to be found.

Ed was in the field!

"ED!" Everyone shouted.

"Well, what took you so long?" Nessa grins.

"Oh no!" Ed remembered, "I left Lilligant in that Daycare! But Double D says Grass drains Water... The reason why I chose Grookey is because of my Lilligant! This Pokémon has the same spirit as her! And I will not let up!"

"Is it me, or did the dork ACTUALLY said something inspiring?" Kevin cleaned his ears.

Ed gave Grookey a Jawbreaker as Grookey stuffed his mouth with the tasty treat. But Ed checked his team. "Oh wait! There's my Lilligant!"

Lilligant and Grookey had a worry look on their faces. They are afraid one of them would get replaced.

"Oh no!" Edd said while biting his nails. Suddenly Grookey and Lilligant started crying.

Ed looked sad. "Don't cry!" Ed told his Pokémon. "I actually like having you two on my team! I don't care if I have to follow the stupid formula! Maybe I'll be the best Grass Type trainer!" Lilligant and Grookey looked at Ed as Ed hugged his Pokémon.

"Oh boy, it looks like that poor kid is having an emptional time with his Pokémon! We'll have to wait folks..." The announcer said with a yawn.

The crowd booed Ed.

Ed spread his arms wide to show he loves his Pokémon. Grookey found something in Ed's pocket. It was a Spirit Seed.

(Spirit Seed: A Seed with a small soul inside. Said to have mysterious power to make Pokémon evolve.)

(And now ladies and gentlemen! I present to you my own JNL Evolution!)

Lilligant takes the Spirit Seed and starts evolving.

"LILLI!" Lilligant starts shedding her elegant petals and flower and grows a new one, but this one's dark and glowing. "Lilligant!"

(Congratulations! Lilligant evolved into a JNL Lilligant!)

Jonny took out his Pokédex, as Plank (His Sudowoodo) examined the new Pokémon.

"JNL Lilligant! The Moon Flower! Said to have the power of the spirits and the moon! She lost her beauty due to sadness and regained a new form when it's happy again."

"So the Lilligant became sad and happy again and now it evolved?!" Nazz explained with awe about Ed's new Pokémon.

JNL (Electric/Ghost)

"Well, folks! We have a NEW Pokémon evolve right in front of us!" The announcer announced!

(JNL Lilligant would like to learn Shadow Ball and Thunder!)

(3.. 2.. 1.. Ta Da!)

(JNL Lilligant forgot Mega Drain and Absorb and learned the 2 moves!)

"Alright!" Ed stood in a fighting stance with his Pokémon.

(Ed's Team:

Quilava: Fire

Sligoo: Dragon

JNL Lilligant: Ghost/Electric

Grookey: Grass)

(Nessa's Team:

Blastoise: Water

Greninja: Water/Dark

Drednaw: Water/Rock

Tentacruel: Water/Poison

Arctovish: Water/Ice

Araquanid: Water/Bug)

The crowd cheers 100% for Nessa, but not Ed. However, this did not stop the Cul De Sac Kids from cheering Ed.

"YOU CAN DO THIS ED!" Edd cheered.

"Go get em again, Big Guy!" Eddy cheered. The Cul De Sac kids cheered on but they were booed by the fans.

(Gym Leader Rematch Begin!)

(Ost Playing: Elite Four Theme - Sun & Moon)

(Gym Leader Nessa wants to battle!)

"Let's get them, Blastoise!" Nessa calls out her Pokémon.

"Lilligant! Let's go!" Ed called out.

"Blastoise! Ice Beam!" Nessa ordered. Blastoise shot a stream of ice at JNL Lilligant, but it was just effective. "WHAT?! That Lilligant is not a Grass Type?!"

(JNL Lilligant 76%)

"Lilligant! Thunder!" Ed ordered quickly before Nessa recalls her Blastoise. JNL Lilligant zaps Blastoise with a huge amount of sheer energy!

(Blastoise 0% KO)

Blastoise faints.

(JNL Lilligant's Ability: Grave Digger)

(Lilligant took Blastoise's Sitrus Berry! She used the stolen item immediately!)

(JNL Lilligant 100%)

"Lilligant! Return!" Ed recalled. "Go! Quilava!"

Quilava roars.

'Is he planning to change the field?!' Nessa thought. 'No matter, a Dynamax can finish him off!' "Drednaw! Let's go!"

"Oh boy! Looks like Ed is going to have her by the ropes!" Eddy commented.

"But doesn't that Pokémon Dynamax?!" Jonny asked. Plank (Or Jonny's Sudowoodo) gets scared of the thought of rain. "It's alright Plank! We'll get through this!"

(Ed's Arcane Core lights up!)

"Quilava! Vaporize!" Ed commanded. The Quilava's mouth lit up with shining bright light as he spits out a scorching sun ball that made the Stadium swelter.

(A Harsh heat wave sets across the field!)

"I've always wanted to fight weather wars!" Nessa recalls her Drednaw.

"ED! IT'S A TRAP!" Nazz warned.

"Huu?" Ed watched as Nessa recalled her Pokémon and made the Pokeball from a small Pokeball to a beach ball sized one. She hurled it behind her and Ed watched as he sees a Giant Mega Evolved Pokémon!

(OST Playing: Mario Luigi: Pokémon BW Boss Battle!)

"Dreadnaw! Max Geyser!" Nessa ordered. The Gigantamax Drednaw blasted enough water to put out the desert sun and made it rain, but at the same time, flooded Quilava.

(Quilava 0% KO)

"Just what I wanted!" Ed smirked. "Lilligant! Go again!" Ed summons his faithful Plant Ghost Pokémon.

(JNL Lilligant's Ability: Grave Digger)

(JNL Lilligant robbed Quilava's Solar Panel)

"So that's where my solar panel was!" Edd said with joy but then he gets confused.

(Solar Panel: Fully charges Solar attacks and Electric Moves. 3 uses only.)

"Lilligant! Solar Beam!" Ed ordered.

'I FELL FOR HIS TRAP!' Nessa screamed in her mind.

Lilligant blasts a giant stream of light at the Gigantamax Dreadnaw with the Solar Panel charged all full power.

(Gmax Dreadnaw 200% HP to 0% HP)

Nessa looks at her Gigantamax Pokémon exploded with energy and faints. "Dreadnaw return!" Nessa recalled her Pokémon.

"DID YOU SEE THAT FOLKS?! THAT GHOST/ELECTRIC LILLIGANT JUST SINGLE HANDEDLY A GIGANTAMAX POKÉMON!" The announcer stood shocked.

"Leon told me Max Raids are common in the Galar region." Said Ed. "So I found out how to find a way to turn the battle around!"

Nessa smirked. "Clever boy... But the fight isn't over yet! Greninja!"

Nessa sent out a Non Galarian Pokémon Starter.

[A/N Prepare for MY exclusive moves!]

"Lilligant! Return!" Ed recalled Lilligant. "Go, Grookey!"

Grookey growled in battle.

"Wanna spice it up, Ed boy?!" Nessa taunted.

"Oh do I! Hold the peppers!" Said Ed.

"Oh what are we having here, Folks?! I sense a Triple Battle!" The announcer reported.

"Go! Tentacruel! And Araquanid!" Nessa sent out her second and third last Water Pokémon.

"Sligoo! Lilligant! Come out!" Ed sends them out.

"Araquanid! Tentacruel! Greninja! Surf!" Said Nessa.

Ed's team had taken a big flooding amount of damage, but luckily, some of it wasn't an effective hit.

(JNL Lilligant 34%

Grookey 56%

Sligoo 34%)

"Grookey! Drum Kick!" Ed ordered. Grookey threw his Branch like a Boomerang to Tentacruel, and a sound wave splashed among the rest of the Pokémon.

(Drum Kick: Fighting : The user throws an object to make a deep soundwave using the enemy's body. The user may also use its foot if desired to be used as a Physical Attack.)

(Greninja 70% Super Effective

Tentacruel 70% Not Very Effective

Araquanid 80% Not Very Effective)

"Lilligant! Thunder on Greninja!" Ed commanded. JNL Lilligant shocked Greninja with great power!

(Greninja 0% KO)

"Sligoo! Flamethrower on Araquanid!" Ed finoshed his turn as Sligoo blasts a flaming stream to Araquanid.

(Araquanid 56%)

The crowd cheers for the three on their last Pokémon.

"Well then, time to put my Fossil Pokémon to the Test!" Said Nessa. "Come out, Arctovish!"

Nessa sends out an ugly hybrid of a fossil Pokémon.

"Cool!" Eddy was amazed.

"Looks like its body parts don't belong together.." Edd said worryingly.

"YOU CAN DO THIS ED!" Shouted Leon. The Kids looked at Leon. "You got this, kid!"

"You can do it, Ed!" Edd shouted.

"We're rooting for you!" Said May.

"Yeah!" Said a familiar voice. "I'm on your side, Ed!"

"C - Cynthia?!" Edd shivered.

Ed's Arcane Core lit up.

"It's time!" Ed used the power of the Arcane Core. "Blackout!"

(Ghost + Electric = Shadow Cloak)

(Shadow Cloak: Ghost: A Ghost Terrain that hides the Ally Pokémon in darkness. Or it just Fully increase the Ally's Evasion and Fully decrease Enemy's accuracy. Effects and Field Effect lasts for 3 turns.)

The stadium becomes shrouded within darkness as Lilligant, Grookey, and Sligoo are fully camouflaged.

"I CAN'T SEE A THING!"

"WHERE DID THEY GO?!"

"Finish them off! Thunder! Drum Kick! And Flamethrower!" Ed called the final orders. As the Pokémon sweeps Nessa's team, the darkness leaves, leaving Ed's Pokémon triumphant! "ALRIGHT!" Ed and his Pokémon scream in joy.

Nessa couldn't believe she lost. "HOW?! Well I guess I found out HOW you beat Misty."

The Cul De Sac Kids leaped with joy while the crowd cheers. Ed and Nessa shook hands as Ed got his Cerulean Badge back.

(What?! Grookey is evolving?!)

Grookey grows up taller, leaner and with a nother stick.

(Congratulations! Grookey evolved into Thwacky!)

"Well, this was fun." Said Nessa.

"I couldn't agree more." Said Leon.

After the ceremony, the Cul De Sac Kids was rewarded for free stays at the Waterpark City Hotels.

The team was then deciding to rest and dream their new dreams of becoming Pokémon Masters.

(What's this?)

(...)

(Mystery Gift)

(May received Chespin

Lee received Fennekin

Marie revieved Froakie)

(Save File?

Yes

No)

(Saving data... Don't turn off the power or remove Game Cartridge...)

(Data has been saved.)


	15. Questions

Questions for Next Adventure

1) Who between Sarah and Jimmy gets Eevee or Pikachu? (Pokémon Let's Go) (One gets Eevee, the other gets Pikachu)

2) What evolution Sarah evolves her Applin?

3) Any more ideas of Pokémon belonging to each of the rest of the Cul De Sac? I love all your ideas.

4) Who do you want to challenge the next Gym? Nazz, Kevin, Edd, Jimmy or Lee?

5) Want me to explain to you what ideals are we looking for in each Cul De Sac Kid?

And finally

6) You want a Rainbow Rocket 2 Crossover Movie?

Thank you for answering my questions. I love this collab between me and you readers! Until the next adventure! Oops! I mean, our Next Edventure!


	16. Chapter 12: An Ed of a Chance Part 1

(Idea by Pksmashbros! Check him out on !)

Chapter 12: An Ed of a Chance Part 1

(Mystery Gift!)

(Sarah obtained LG Pikachu

Jimmy obtained LG Eevee)

(Update:

Ed caught Whirlipede

Edd caught Hattena

Eddy caught Toxel

Nazz caught Roserade

Kevin caught Magmar & Electabuzz

Rolf caught Chansey

Jonny caught Garbodor

Marie trained Froggadier

May trained Quilladin

Lee trained Braixen)

It was another forest... ... Sike! Our heroes however, are on a ship.

Everyone were waiting on the tour to Goldenrod City, the First Johto Connection of Johnolola, aka the first Johto city the Cul De Sac Kids will connect with. Also known as the radio attraction where Professor Oak-

"WAIT A MINUTE?!" Said Eddy. "Isn't our Cul De Sac NEAR Goldenrod City?!"

"As stated by Professor Oak, yes." Said Eddy.

"So we JUST WENT IN CIRCLES WHEN WE SHOULD'VE CHALLENGED WHITNEY THEN?!" Asked Eddy.

"At least we had a good time while we left the Cul De Sac, right?" Asked Nazz.

Ed was just in the diner eating gravy, and just gravy. Suddenly...

"ATTENTION PASENGERS! It seems we crossed over Old Man Jones's Waters! Beware if ye seen a Ghost Pokémon on board! If yer lucky, ye might catch YOUR favorite ghost!"

"Ghost?!" Ed shivered and as soon as his stomach begins to rumbled, he remembered the same feeling he saw with the Gigantamax Gengar, until... "I WANT A GHOST! Oh wait, my Lilligant is a ghost now." Ed pets his JNL Lilligant as she giggled and hugs back. Suddenly, Ed sees another Pokémon trio trainer. "Kankers?"

Indeed they weren't Kankers. They were someone different. They looked like cool girls, not Cooltrainers. Each one has a unique Shopping Mall Style. The one who set eyes on Ed was a blonde girl with a black pencil skirt and black stockings. (She has black shorts underneath her skirtthe prevent cold weather from getting her.) She also has a white cotton undershirt with a fur/leather jacket. Her headband is black and white, matching her clothes.

One of the girls looked at Ed and decided to stare at him with a cool trainer stare, one where the trainer doesn't smile but just stares.

It creeped out Ed, but Ed sees their Pokeballs. Ed slowly took out his Pokeball that contained Quilava.

"Hey, Isabelle. Can you dispose of this ugly trainer?" asked her ally.

"With pleasure." The girl replied as she defeats Ed with her Pokémon, literally attacking Ed. Luckily for Ed, he was hurt, but not killed.

The girls began to leave. Lilligant ran to Ed worried as his Pokémon came out of their Pokeballs to check on Ed.

"I'm okay!" He said. "Can someone help me?" Ed was trapped, wrapped in himself.

Meanwhile, Edd and Eddy were hunting for rare Ghost Pokémon. Ed was chewing on a Jawbreaker as his Prinplup has trouble finding a way to chew the hard candy.

"Arrr!" Said the Captain's Speaker. "I have a competition for ye! Show me yer BEST caught Ghost Pokémon! And I will give you a piece of me treasure! Who knows what we dug from the sea! Some Pokeballs, Potions, Booty, and more! So load those Pokeballs with a Ghost and meet the me at the deck where the REAL fun begins! And remember, Ghost Pokémon caught BEFORE the ship, are disqualified!"

"Big deal! I would've won with my Gengar anyways..." Eddy sighed. "But then again, I would also like a piece of that treasure!"

"I just like to capture a Ghost Pokémon myself!" Edd said while looking through his Pokédex. "Huh..."

"What is it, Sockhead?" asked Eddy.

"Says here my Decidueye is ALSO a Ghost type." Edd showed Eddy the Pokédex info.

"I bet you 20 bucks my Gengar is more powerful than your Decidueye!" Eddy dared Edd.

"Eddy, please, try not to scare the Ghost Pokémon." Asked Edd.

"Big deal, Double D! We have ghosts in our party! It's not like we need another one!" Eddy crossed his arms. Suddenly, they bump into three girls. "Look Kankers, we're just catching our Ghost Pokémon!"

"Who are YOU calling Kankers?!" Asked an unknown voice.

Edd focused on the girl he saw out of the group.

She has skin tight jeans and some blue sports shoes. She also has a wool sweater on. Her hair is long and brown with her skin being dark.

Eddy focuses on the last girl that bumped into him.

She has a brown coat to cover her white cotton t-shirt. She also has a brown skirt, with brown leggings, and with brown mountain boots (and she also has Brown Cargo shorts underneath her skirt). The girl also has grey hair and blue eyes, and she looks pale.

"You! Jennifer! Samantha!" Shouted Isabelle. The girls rushed in to beat up the Eds. Ed arrived to see his friends in danger. The girls turned around to see Ed and made him join the pile of knocked out Eds.

The Kankers arrived to see the Eds defeated to a pile of rubble.

"Hey! You!" Shouted Lee. "You think you can beat up our friends and walk away?!"

"No way! We won't let you!" Shouted Marie.

"Oh look, these must be their girlfriends." Isabelle tried teasting the Kankers.

"We ARE their girlfriends!" said May. "And YOU'RE going to get beaten up by their girlfriends!"

The 6 girls came up to a Pokémon battle!

(OST: Pokémon BW Rival Battle )

(Team Urban wants to battle!)

(Team Urban sends out Wartortle, Combusken and Servine!)

(Team Kankers sent out Quilladin, Braixen and Frogadier!)

"Oh look." Said Samantha. "They have starter Pokémon. Maybe this might be a challenge after all."

(Team Kankers borrowed 3 Arcane Cores from Team Eds!)

(Rules: 6 Vs 6)

"It's on!" Said Isabelle. "Wartortle! Use Bubblebeam on Braixen!"

"Quilladin! Needle Arm on Wartortle!" May ordered.

"Braixen! Psybeam on Combusken!" Lee ordered.

"Frogadier! Assist Braixen with Water Pulse!" Marie ordered.

"Combusken! Double Kick Frogadier!" Jennifer ordered.

"Servine! Assist Combusken with Leaf Tornado!" Samantha ordered.

Wartortle spat a stream of bubbles to Braixen, but was caught off guard by Quilladin's Needle Arm Rush!

(Quilladin 100%

Wartortle 45%

Braixen 45%)

Braixen and Frogadier blasted psychic waves and water to Combusken while Combusken kicks Frogadier twice and also wih a Servine rushing a twister of leaves to Frogadier!

(Servine 100%

Combusken 0% KO

Frogadier 0% KO)

"Return!" Jennifer and Marie recalled their fallen Pokémon.

"Attention laddies! We are having rough waves! So if yer having a Pokémon battle, ye might have a chance to go first, or yer opponent does! Arharharhar!"

(Arena Field: Ship Rock : Steel: Opposite opponent goes first the first turn, and then vise versa in the next turn! Last for 4 turns, unless battling inside a ship!)

(Jennifer sends out Rockruff!)

(Marie sends out JNL Gardevoir!)

The Pokémon roared/cried out as soon as they were sent.

"Oh no..." Said Jennifer, until the boat tilted toward the Kanker's side! "We still have a chance!"

(Team G's Turn!)

"Servine! Leaf Tornado on that New Pokémon!" said Samantha.

"Rockruff! Bite!" Said Jennifer.

"Wartortle! Bubblebeam on Braixen!" Said Isabelle.

JNL Gardevoir took two hits but was close to fainting. Braixen took an even harder hit!

(JNL Gardevoir 23%

Braixen 0% KO)

"Braixen! Return!" Said Lee. "Let's get them, Lopunny!" Lee sent out her Lopunny.

"So these girls are doing the Johnololan Challenge?" Said Jennifer. "Looks like we got ourselves a challenge!"

(Team Kanker's turn!)

"Gardevoir! Ice Beam on Servine!" Said Marie.

"Lopunny! High Jump Kick on Rockruff!" said Lee.

"Quilladin! Needle Arm on Wartortle!" Said May.

JNL Gardevoir shoots a beam of ice from her hand as she freezes Servine! JNL Lopunny usd the height adventage to kick Rockruff directly! And Quilladin used the advantage to take down Wartortle!

(Wartortle 0% KO

Servine 0% KO)

"Return!" All three of Team G recalled their fallen Pokémon.

(Jennifer! Defeated!)

(Isabelle sent out Lapras! Samantha sent out Metang!)

(The ship tilts to Team G's side!)

"Alright! Let's finish this! Return, Quilladin!" May recalled and sent out her other main Pokémon. "Let's end this, Medicham!"

May sent out her JNL Medicham!

(The Arcane Cores lit up!)

"Team Charm Attack!" The Kankers ordered.

(Requirements: Lopunny, Gardevoir, Medicham! JNL Optional!)

(Charm + Charm + Charm + 3 Attacks= Team Charm Attack (Fairy/Fighting)!)

The three female Pokémon got into position and quickly rushed the team with full power!

(Team Charm Attack: Fairy/Fighting: The Users use an ancient aura of an old Pokémon team and use the same tactics to literally defeat the opponent. If the foes are female, it has no effect.)

(Metang 0% KO

Lapras 0% KO)

(Team Kankers Win!)

"I cannot believe this!" Said Jennifer.

"What Pokémon!" Said Samantha.

"Well, all it takes is for a strong girl to beat a strong girl..." Said Isabelle.

(Team Rewards: $5.25, 3000 XP)

Suddenly, Team G leaves as the Kankers came and checked on the Eds. They're gone.

Rolf and Jonny arrived to the scene.

"What was going on?" asked Rolf. "We're seeing a Pokémon battle and -"

"Rolf!" said Marie. "Tell everyone to look for the Eds!"

"What?!" Jonny asked. He suddenly spotted a few ghosts that looked like the Eds. Plank leaped in fear. "Oh dear goodness!"

The Ghosts of the Eds faded.

Rolf sighed and saluted. "You will me missed Ed Boys..."

"This can't be right!" Said Lee. "They were here a minute ago!"

"And were taken by spirits of the Ghost Ship..." said an Indian Male (from India). "I've crossed this sea before many times, and often seen victims taken off this ship..."

"Is that you, Cousin Ali?!" asked Rolf.

"Why yes, Cousin Rolf." Said Ali.

(New Teammate: Ali Rolf

+Marshtomp (Water/Ground)

+Dusclops (Ghost)

+Kadabra (Psychic))

"What are you doing here in Johnolola?!" Asked Rolf.

"Where my Father normally takes me, to the Burned Tower of Ecruteak City. I am a Spirit Blesser now." said Ali. "I see your family lend you their Torchic."

"And I see your Dad gave you his Mudkip." Complemented Rolf.

"We got no time for family reunions!" Shouted Marie. "We must save the Eds!"

"There's ALWAYS time!" Rolf argued.

"She's right, Rolf." Said Ali. "We must hurry up before the captain passes through the Seas of Old Man Jones, and makes your friends disappear. Who knows? They may haunt your Cul De Sac Friends for life of an eternal curse."

"We must stop the Captain before we leave!" May decided to run up to the deck where the Captain's room should be.

"We can't stay around for much, or otherwise the spirits might want to eat the ship." said Ali. "I seen it happen before."

"Wait, if you seen it happen, how are you here?" asked Jonny.

"I was very lucky not to make my Abra forget Teleport during my last battle of the ship." Ali replied. "And I see you got Arcane Cores. We're going to need the power of a million soul to get past the millions who lost their lives across this sea."

"Wait, what will happen to us if we stay to long?" Asked Lee.

As Ali took a look out the fog and shows everyone the Ghost Ship.

"The sea will swallow the ship with a Whirlpool and everyone in it..." Ali replied.

Marie, Lee, Jonny and Rolf gasped.

May opened the door to the Captain's Room.

The captain turns around with his glowing eyes. He growls a zombie shriek!

(To be continued...)


	17. Chapter 13: An Ed of a Chance Part 2

Chapter 13: An Ed of a Chance Part 2

"Captain?!" May looked scared with her eyes wide open in fear. The captain shrieked a zombie scream. "No! Get away!"

"Kadabra! Miracle Eye!" Ali uncovered the Captain's Identity. The Captain became a Gengar. "TELL ME WHERE'S THE CAPTAIN, AND EVERY VICTIM FROM THIS SHIP!"

The Gengar refused to answer, but it was paralyzed cold from Kadabra. Dusclops then reads Gengar's mind and then noticed something.

"We need to get get to the lifeboats!" Said Ali. "NOW!"

Ali takes May by the hand and she and their Pokémon followed Ali to the rest of the Cul De Sac.

May, Lee, Marie, Rolf, and Jonny called the Cul De Sac Kids to the very top of the deck. Suddenly...

"LAPRAS! SING!" Said a Familiar voice. Team G arrived putting the Cul De Sac to sleep. "Well well, if it isn't Ali."

"What are YOU doing here?!" asked Ali.

"We were just on our way to Goldenrod City. But it seems we fallen for your trap." Said Samantha.

"You Team Girls are always some trouble makers in the Dova Region!" Ali grunted. "You're going to pay!"

"Who's going to stop us?" Asked Jennifer.

Suddenly, the spirits of the Eds arrived.

"OOOOOO!" said Eddy's voice.

"Another poltergeist..." Said Isabelle. "Let's defeat this Ghost Pokémon!"

Suddenly, the spirits of the Cul De Sac Kids surrounded Team G.

"I don't think your adventure to defeat me is done! Kadabra! Dusclops! Teleport Team G back to Waterpark City!" Said Ali. The Ghost and Psychic Pokémon teleport Team G all the way back from the seas and back into the city before. About 8 hours back. "Now! We need to find a way to control the ship to find the Eds... Wait a minute! This is all an illusion! Death does not await us! It's a portal!" The ocean floor starts to swirl as Ali, Marshtomp, Kadabra and Dusclops sends everyone to a room safe from the vibration of the ship. "HANG ON, MY COMRADES!"

Ali recalled his Pokémon and held on to the ship as a giant whirlpool swallowed the ship into another dimension.

(Place: Old Man Jones's Seas Underworld)

(Player Control: Jonny)

Plank (Sudowoodo) shakes Jonny up. "Jonny! JONNY!" Said Plank.

"Huh? Plank!" Jonny woke up and hugged his Sudowoodo.

"It's so dark and cold!" said Plank.

"What is this place?" Asked Jonny.

"It seems this place is rich with Ghost Pokémon. Take a look for yourself." Plank took out Edd's Pokedex about the collection of Ghosts Edd made so far. "Double D must be awake somewhere! I doubt anybody is gone!"

"We're all here, just, scattered..." Jonny looked at the Cul De Sac supplies. "Look how many Pokeballs we got Plank!"

"I know, we have a HUGE variety! I can't decide which ones to choose!" Said Plank. "But I read Double D's Homework, to catch Ghost Pokémon, we need a lot of these ones." Plank shows Jonny the Pokeball.

"A Dusk Ball! Good idea, Plank!" Jonny thanked his Sudowoodo. "Now who to test this on..." Suddenly, there was a little Pumkaboo just grazing along in the darkness, lighting her way. "It's Action Time!"

(A/N: You know how Jonny understands Plank? Welp, same thing for his Pokémon. That's why you can hear them talk!)

"Go! Beedrill!" Jonny sent out his first caught Pokémon.

"Who wants to get stung?!" said Beedrill.

"P - please don't hurt me!" Begged Pumkaboo. "I'm just lost!"

"Why don't you join our team?" Asked Garbodor from his Pokeball.

"Y - yes please.." Pumkaboo begged.

"Alright! Go Dusk Ball!" Jonny called out as the capsule takes Pumkaboo.

One shake... Two shakes... Three shakes.. Caught!

"HOORAY!" Johnny's Pokémon cheered.

"How did you know that Pumkaboo wanted to come along, Garbodor?" Asked Jonny.

"Well, who else can resist this mighty, crazy team!" Said Garbodor. Everyone laughs.

(Jonny Chapter 1 Over!)

Edd wakes up to some sounds of a dripping cave.

"Ed! Eddy!" Edd called out.

Ed was asleep, with a little Phantump on top of him. Ed wakes up and sees the little ghost. Ed takes out his Pokédex and reads the sad truth about the Pokémon.

"Awww... Poor Phantump..." Ed said sadly while whimpering like a dog. The Phantump felt sad. "It's okay little ghost kid. Come here and give me a hug!"

"Phantump!" Phantump hugs Ed as he laughs and captured Phantump.

"I'll take good care of you!" Said Ed.

"ED! EDDY!" Said Edd.

"Coming! Double D!" Ed ran to where the sound echoes.

Suddenly, everyone woke up and went to find each other, until, they bumped into Ali.

"Just as I suspected. The Sea Hole is nothing but a portal when used right." said Ali.

"Hey Rolf! You're talking like Double D!" said Eddy.

"Aren't you supposed to talk weird?" asked Kevin.

"Well everybody, meet my Cousin Ali! He's a Spirit Blesser now!" Said Rolf, patting Ali on his shoulder.

"Well, at least I prevented Team G from putting your lives in further harm, but I doubt they'll stay over at their city. All they need is a Pokémon that can use Foresight, or Miracle Eye." Ali calculated.

"SARAH!" Jimmy started running away. "I'm being chased! By a Ghost!"

Ali looked closer "Calm down, mortal child. It's only a Drifblim."

Comparing the sizes, Driflim is actually bigger than Jimmy. Jimmy stops running and gets carried by the Drifblim. Jimmy starts crying and shedding tears, but then sees what the Drifblim shows him. It was a shiny holy medalion. Jimmy reached for it, touched it and grabs it.

(Jimmy obtained the Soul Portal!)

(Soul Portal: A Key from the Distortion World and back into Reality)

Drifblim lands down and gently puts down Jimmy.

"Th - Thank you." Jimmy smiled a little umtil Drifblim takes out a Dusk Ball from his pocket. Jimmy captures Drifblim and adds her to the party.

"Ghost Types." said a familiar old voice. It was the Captain. "They can be sneaky, mysterious, but I love these mysterious creatures. They saved me once and they can do it again!"

"Wait, if you're here, why was that Gengar you?" asked May.

"Ah, Monty. Me Gengar is up to his mischief again. I promise ye it will never happen again. Here take, Lola!" The Captain gives "Lola" (Mimikyu) to Edd.

Mimikyu and Edd looked at each other. When suddenly they took off each other's disguises, which being Edd's hat and Mimikyu's disguise.

Everyone stared.

"MY EYES!" The Cul De Sac Kids including Edd and Mimikyu cried out and fainted.

"That sheer might may work on the living, it can't kill me!" The captain puts back Edd's hat and Mimikyu's disguise. "Take care of me Lola. I'll be waiting."

After 10 minutes of fainting, everyone woke up... In Goldenrod City.

Edd looked at Mimikyu with a frown. Mimikyu bowed forward with a sorry look. Edd looked sorry and pats Mimikyu gently. She gets up and engulfs Edd in her disguise as she blushed.

"AHH! Okay, me, try not to look!" said Edd.

"Get out of there!" Eddy pulls Lola off Edd.

Lola giggled. Edd blushed a bit but chuckled. "What a playful little Pokémon."

All of a sudden...

"Well well well..." said Isabelle who barely arrived with a crowd full of girls in a Pink Team Suit, one with skirts, leggings, sports shoes, and gloves. "We finally made it to Goldenrod City in our Yatch!"

"No matter what kind of power you possess, you do not put yourselves before others!" Said Ali.

"You're going to get the punishment you deserve, Ali!" Said Jennifer while taking out a Pokeball.

"And this time, you're not going to get away!" Samantha ordered the group. "Team G attack!"

"My comrades. Want some assistance?" asked Ali.

"No way!" Shouted Eddy. "They're all mine!" Eddy takes out his Pokeball.

"Ready to get creamed like last time, Team L?!" Asked Lee.

"Team L! Good one!" Kevin chuckled.

The Cul De Sac Kids took out their Pokeballs.

"LET'S BATTLE!" Everyone called out!

(Rule: 1v 1 Triple Battle Royale (13 Vs 13))

(Extra Rule: A Pokémon used for KO is unusable in battle!)

(Ost: Pokémon BW2 Orange Islands Trainer theme)

(Team G wants to battle!)

(Team G Casey sends out Pikachu! Team G Pandora sends out Milotic! Team G Susan sends out Zebestrika!)

(Ali sends put Marshtomp! Eddy sends out Gengar! And Nazz sends out Roserade!)

Ali recalled his Marshtomp and Dynamaxed his Pokeball to a Beach Ball sized one! Ali throws the ball behind him and watched as a Giant Pokemon emerged!

Susan recalled her Pokémon and used Gigantamax on it!

"Marshtomp! Max Mudfest!" Ali ordered.

"Zebestrika! Max Thunderstorm!" Susan ordered.

Marshtomp splats Zebestrika with a lot of mud while Zebestrika zaps Marshtomp, but it had no effect!

(Marshtomp 100%

Zebestrika 65%)

"Gengar! Repeat with Shadow Copy!" Eddy revealed his Gengar's new trick.

"Milotic! Ice Beam!" Pandora ordered.

Milotic shot Gengar with an ice ray! But Gengar still used his move on Zebestrika!

(Milotic 100%

Gengar 65%

Zebestrika 50%)

"Roserade! Attack Milotic with Razor Leaf!" Nazz ordered.

"Pikachu! Use your Thunderbolt attack!" Said Casey.

Pikachu zaps Gengar with a large volt of Electricity! Roserade whips Molotic with a raid of leaves!

(Gengar 25%

Milotic 50%

Roserade 100%)

"Marshtomp! Max Quake!" Ali ordered.

"Zebestrika! Max Strike!" Susan ordered.

Marshtomp took quite a hit, but it still hurt Zebestrika quote bad, it was a critical hit!

(Marshtomp 50%

Zebestrika 0%)

(Zebestrika fainted.)

The Gigantamax Zebestrika ecploded and shrunk back down to a regular Zebestrika. Marshtomp shrunk back down as well.

"Return!" Ali and Susan recalled their Pokémon.

(12 Vs 12)

"Roserade! Toxic on Milotic!" Said Nazz.

"Gengar! Shadow Ball on Pikachu!" Said Eddy.

"Pikachu! Thunder on Gengar!" Casey ordered.

"Milotic! Blizzard!" Pandora ordered!

Milotic blasted a heap of Ice to Gengar and Roserade! Pikachu blasts a giant voltage of electrical dischsrge at Gengar!

(Gengar 0%

Roserade 9%)

"Return!" Eddy and Casey returned their Pokémon.

(11 Vs 11)

Roserade splashed liquid poison all over Milotic!

(Milotic is badly poisoned!)

(Milotic 45% TOX)

"I'm here, sis!" said a little boy.

"Not now, Chuck!" said Isabelle.

"I wanna battle!" He said. "Dad said I have to come and battle with you!"

"UGH! Boys!" grunted Isabelle. "Fine!"

(Team G Chuck sends out Croconaw! Team G Elise sends out Rimbombee!)

"Plank! You're up!" Said Jonny.

(Jonny sends out Sudowoodo!)

"Let's go! Scrafty!" Kevin ordered.

(Kevin sends out JNL Scrafty!)

"Croconaw! Ice Fang on Sudowoodo!" Chuck ordered.

"Plank! Attack with Rock Slide!" Said Jonny.

Croconaw tried biting Plank, but instead, got a rock in its mouth. Plank tossed more rocks, however, one hit Croconaw's snout and make it crush the rock in its mouth as it went again for Ice Fang!

(Plank 30%

Croconaw 85%)

"Rimbombee! Moonblast on Scrafty!" Elise ordered.

Rimbombee blasts a stream of moon energy to Scrafty!

(Scrafty's Focus Sash: Leaves the user 1 HP from a potential KO!)

(JNL Scrafty 1%)

(The Arcane Core lit up!)

"Scrafty! Roserade! Toxic Wash!" Kevin and Nazz cooperated.

(Toxic + Toxic = Toxic Wash: Poison/Water: An attack that badly damage and leaves the enemies crucially poisoned!)

Roserade and Scrafty loaded toxins and splashed a wave of toxins to the Pokémon!

(Croconaw 10% to 0% TOX KO

Milotic 0% KO

Rimbombee 0% KO)

A crowd suddenly appeared and cheered on!

(Rimbombee's Ability: Sap Arena!)

(Ally Field: Sap Arena: Bug: After stepping in, the affected Pokémon Speed harshly lowers! Only works if user is fainted!)

"Return!" Chuck, Pandora, Elise, Nazz and Kevin recalled their Pokémon!

(9 Vs 8)

After every battle, taking on everyone, it all leads to the very beginning!

(A/N: Sorry, its very late and I wanna finish this chapter)

(3 Vs 3)

"So! It comes to the very beginning!" Said Isabelle.

"You bet!" Said Marie. "Ready team?!"

"Ready!" Said May.

"It's on!" Lee reported.

(Isabelle sends out Wartortle! Jennifer sends out Combusken! And Samantha sends out Servine!)

(Team Kankers sent out Quilladin, Braixen, and Froakie!)

Before Team G ordered anything, the Kankers used the last Arcane Core!

(The final Arcane Core lit up!)

"Mini Pledge!" The Kankers ordered.

(Grass + Fire + Water = Mini Pledge!)

Edd recalled the first battle.

"Mini Pledge!" Said the flashback yells of the Eds merging with the Kankers. The old memories of a successful battle, in fact, too successful.

Quilladin, Braixen and Frogadier all used the same moves.

(Wartortle 0% KO

Combusken 0% KO

Servine 0% KO)

"BATTLE OVER!" The crowd cheers.

(Group gained $7 and 5000 EXP)

"Not bad..." said Jennifer with a small grin.

"For a group of low urban kids." Samantha chuckled.

"I can't get enough of those finishers!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"You did great sis!" Chuck jumped for joy.

"Well, let's go to the Pokémon center." Said Ali. "Our Pokémon can do some rest."

After a large break in the big city hotel, the Cul De Sac kids decided to play along with each other, get to know each other more.

"No WAY! Ghosts can't do ANYTHING to Normal Types?!" Asked Kevin.

"Believe me, it was hard to believe, but I tested so myself." Ali explained.

"So my Pidgeotto is safe from Eddy's Gengar?" Nazz said her question.

"Maybe, because Gengars are known to use Psychic moves." Ali explained. "Such as Hypnosis and Dream Eater."

"Hey, Ed. Wanna trade Ghosts?" Asked Jonny.

"Sure." Said Ed.

(Ed and Jonny traded Pumkaboo for Phantump!)

(What?! Phantump and Pumkaboo are evolving!)

(Congratulations! Pumkaboo evolved into Gourgeist while Phantump evolved into JNL Trevenant!)

(Pokedex:

JNL Trevenant

Ghost/Fighting

This Trevenant is a warrior who fights for nature in case when any lumberjack or anyone came to hurt a tree. It's fighting style is a mix of Sumo for lifting bulldozers and shadow boxing though it may move slow.)

Jonny and Ed hugged their new Ghosts.

Edd looks at Lola as Edd decorates Lola's s

disguise with a flower. Mimkyu flops as Edd was scared that he thought he broke Lola's outfit. But in reality, Lola was just blushing red hard. Lola gpt up ajd gave Edd a kiss on the cheek, Edd blushed really hard.

"Aw, Lola." He chuckled.

"Sockhead and Lola, sitting in a tree! G!" Eddy teased.

"EDDY!" Edd shouted.

"Well, comrades. I got to go to Ecruteak City for my teachings." Ali packed his bags and left. "Until next time we meet." He said.

"Bye Ali!" The Cul De Sac kids saluted.

It seems as the night passes on, the Kids sleep in a Hotel Room they can afford and share. Until next time.

"Sleep well, ye laddies! Yarharharhar!" The Captain chuckled as he passed from the spirit plain to the moon, where he became a shadow on the moon.

The End


	18. 2020 Edventure Movie Trailer

Pokémon Edventure

(Eddy): What happened to our home?!

(Edd): Eddy, I don't think we're alone...

(The Problem arises!)

(Phoebe): This is our home! Lapras! Ice Beam!

*Phoebe's Lapras blasts Edd's Decidueye.*

(Kevin): There's only one throne for the coolest guy!

(Jason): Then try this for your dethroning!

*JNL Bisharp battles with JNL Scrafty while Scizor battled with Heracross!*

(Crystal): This is our land!

(Lee): It's ours in the first place!

(Problems arise!)

*A Dynamax Rhyperior charged at the Cul De Sac!*

(Giovanni): I have finally found you fools! *Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, Cyrus, Ghetsis, Lysander, Guzma, Lusamine and Rose marched forward with Rainbow Rocket Grunts and the old Gym Leaders such as Lt Surge, Koga, and Sabrina controling Zapmoltcuno!"

(Edd): This is our home! And we'll stand by it!

(Can our hero save what they once held dear?!)

(Cyrus): Giratina! OBLITERATE WITH DESTRUCTION WAVE!

(Todd): Do not surrender, Incineroar! *Todd danced a sacred dance as Incineroar blasts a black hole with a Z Move.*

*Scenes 1 - 3.*

*Nazz, Pheobe, and Marina used their Pokemon to ward off the grunts.*

*Lt Surge tried punching Kevin, but Kevin tackles straight into Lt Surge out the window.*

(Ed): I like Yogurt!

*Suddenly, a new Giant Legendary literally tears the Cul De Sac and the rest of the world into pieces as the beast commanded all the legendaries! Giovanni cackled!*

*The Cul De Sac 24 marched forward with their Pokémon as a large number of Rainbow Rocket Grunts charged.*

*The Eds took out Pokeballs and threw them at the screen opening up a title.*

(Edventure 2020: Rise of Rainbow Rocket!)

(The Cul De Sac Kids): This is our home, and we will not surrender it!

*Fart sound*

(Sarah): EW! ED!

(Ed): It wasn't me, Sarah!

(Sarah): If it wasn't you, who else did it?!

(Marcus): Ew! It's coming from right over there!

(Phoebe): Are you serious, Finn!

(Finn): What did I do?!

(Eddy): Turn on the lights!

(Kevin): Jonny! Why did you release your Garbodor?!

(Jonny): I thought Garbodor would be a cool way to end the trailer! You know? Punch or spit on the screen?

(Lee): Hit the screen?! Are you crazy?! We just got this camera!

(Jason): Please don't punch the camera!

*Ed tossed a Cake on the camera lens*

(Nazz): Well, that's one way to end it...

(Coming soon: in 2020)


	19. Chapter 14: Understand Ed

(A/N): I'll try to improve my Ed Edd N Eddy humor from now on! I was just focusing more on anime topics I forgot this was an Ed Edd N Eddy adventure. My bad. Anyways, here we go!

Chapter 14: Ed, Get the Camera!

We welcome our heroes to Goldenrod City, a place near Peachcreek which Oak assumed, either that or everyone's ruckus was too loud to hear from the interior of the radio tower. Everyone had gotten the latest news about the Cul De Sac Kids. How, you may ask? Well...

"And believe me, if a scam worked as well, there may be others who'd use a scam just like it." said Professor Oak as he and a few radio members laughed.

"My, my, Samson." Mary wipes a tear from her eyes. "Who knew Three Boys were enough to make a huge ruckus?" She then starts making an impression. "Oi, Double D! Make an invention that'll get us lots of Jawbreakers which costs nothing less than a Nickel!"

DJ Ben starts making a fun impression of Ed. "Ahaha! Ahaha! Good one, Double D!"

The group laughed even more.

"Oh dear," Oak looked at the time. "I believe our time is up. Let's wrap it up!"

"Alright, then!" Mary announced. "Special reports on this day's National Park in Johto is the new species of bugs flocking in from all regions! From Wimpod, to Sewaddle, to Sizzlepede, the National Park has ALL your bug needs! And right now, it even comes with a Bugsy's Bug Shack for all your Bug Pokémon needs!"

"Alright! That's all for now! See you all next time on Professor Oak's Talk Show!" The radio returns to music in Kevin's Pokegear.

"Who knew all our adventures with the Eds was that much known by that old dude?" asked Kevin.

"They got the impressions all wrong!" Sarah stated. "Ed's should been like 'Oh! Gravy and Monster Comics! I take gravy everywhere I go!' or Eddy should've been like 'Oh I'm the mastermind behind all of the failing scams that can hardly earn a dollar!'"

"Yeah!" said Rolf. "But they did got a perfect impression of the Double Ed Boy!"

"Who knew Mary can talk nerd?" Marie asked as everyone but the Eds burst into laughter.

"So." Said Eddy. "I defeated Roxanne, Unibrow defeated BOTH Water type Gym Ladies, so that means Sockhead gets the next one."

"Alright!" Said Edd as he gets the Pokeball for Decidueye.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sarah pouted. "How come HE gets the next gym and not me?!"

"You know, Rolf would like to battle a Gym Leader!" Rolf said otherwise.

"You know, this adventure was just for me, Double D and Ed! Why did you even come with us anyways?!" Asked Eddy. "Matter a fact, who's watching the Cul De Sac?!"

Back into the Cul De Sac, the parents moved out and decided to sell the houses to the people who wanted to be in the footsteps in the Cul De Sac kids. The rent was higher and every item the Cul De Sac Kids had was auctioned for a high price.

*Insert "La Cucaracha" Truck Horn sound effect*

Suddenly, Whitney, the Goldenrod City Gym Leader, bumps into Ed with her bike. Whitney breaks her bike, but Ed just stood there, tall and stong as a tree.

"Hey!" Shouted the Gym Leader. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." Replied Ed.

Edd starts recognizing the Gym Leader. "Wait, aren't you-"

Suddenly, the Cul De Sac Kids ran over Edd, charged to Whitney, and then surrounded her.

"Hey! Whitney! I challenge you for your Badge!" Shouted Kevin.

"No way!" Shouted Sarah. "I challenge you for your badge!"

"I'll easily defeat you, so hand over your badge!" Lee held her hand out. Suddenly-

"Slurpuff! Moonblast!" Shouted a Man. His Slurpuff blasts a beam of light to the center to scatter everyone.

"My love!" Whitney gets up and ran to the man.

"HER LOVE?!" Shouted the Cul De Sac.

"You childish fools DARE hurt my Whitney over a badge?! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" shouted a man.

"You tell them, love!" Whitney cheered.

"Which one of you is the leader?!" Shouted the Man with a roar of a Male Pyroar. The group moved until there was no one but Edd. "YOU! I challenge you to an official gym match! I shall take you on in the Goldenrod Gym! If you win, you get the Heart Badge! If I win, you and ypur team MUST GIVE UP your trainer ways!"

The group gasped.

"No way!" Kevin shouts. "You can't do that?!"

"I can always call Officer Jenny to report harassment!" Said the Man.

"Oh Vinny!" Whitney said while charmed.

Kevin growled.

"Sir?" Edd replied through his shaky legs. "I don't want to alarm you, but we're here to complete the Johnololan Connection Project! And I do not dear fail this mission on behalf of my professional companions or my powerful companions as well! So I WILL accept your threat for a-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT, DOUBLE D!" Eddy shouted.

Vinny looked puzzled as if he hasn't caught anything Edd said.

"So... I, on behalf of the Cul De Sac, accept your challenge!" Edd held out his hand with confidence and bravery.

Vinny grins with a hardy look as he shakes Edd's hand, however, it crushed Edd's entire hand.

"I like your confidence young man! Meet me in the Goldenrod City Gym!" Shouted Vinny as he carried Whitney in his arms to the Gym.

Edd held his crushed hand.

"Welp. Good luck, dork..." Said Kevin as he shook his head. "Your funeral."

Edd looked at everyone in his team, the kids looked at Double D with a look that says "You will be missed" while Ed made a Tombstone that said "Here lies Dubble Dee."

Double D gulped and wipes sweat off his brow, but then looked at his Pokémon, they looked prepared. Eddy then looked at his Pokémon, as they wanted to support Double D as they can tell something's going to go wrong in the battle. Ed's Pokémon replied with the same look, until Double D stood up, dusted himself and marched forward.

"That's it?!" Eddy asked.

"I have a feeling this is not going to go well, Sarah." Jimmy told Sarah.

It took a second for Sarah to understand it. She nods at Jimmy.

The Cul De Sac marched on forward to the Goldenrod City Gym, however, it was a big sized gym like in Galar region.

The place looked dark and was over run with Flower Crates.

Lee and Jimmy took a big breath of fresh flowers.

Jonny looked at Plank as Plank was not amused of high amount of water poured into the dispensers. Suddenly, a little girl with Pink hair appeared.

"Hello, welcome to my family's gym!" She greeted.

"Alright! Little dweeb!" Eddy tried intimidating the girl. "Were are the Gym Leaders?!"

"Right here!" Shouted Vinny. "As my Gym Rules go. Only ONE Pokémon goes for every trainer!"

Eddy's Prinplup shouts as a warning, so did Ed's Quilava.

"DOUBLE D! It's a Trap!" Shouted Eddy.

(Dangerous Pokémon Battle engaged!)

(Ost: Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy 3- Dr Neo Cortex Battle)

(Whitney Family wants to battle!)

(Vinny sent out Slurpuff! Whitney sent out Clefairy! Pearl sent out Igglypuff!)

(Edd sent out Hatenna!)

"A Fairy Type? A worthy choice..." Stated Vinny.

"Let's Pulverize him!" Shouted Whitney.

"Let's go! Momma! Daddy! Family Teamwork!" Pearl cheered.

"Oh no, you don't!" Eddy and Ed joined the battle! "Toxel! Let's get em!"

"Whirlipede! Let's crush these villains!" Ed ordered.

"Villains?! You're the villains!" Shouted Pearl.

"No matter! When my family are done with you, your friends are next as well!" Shouted Vinny.

"Whirlipede! Sludge Wheel on Slurpuff!" shouted Ed.

"Toxel! Battery Spit on Igglypuff!" Shouted Eddy.

(Slurpuff 23%

Igglypuff 10%)

Edd stood silent and scared to move.

The two poisonous Pokémon did their dirty deeds to the Fairy types and got them with a big pinch of poison.

"Clefairy! Metronome!" Shouted Whitney.

(Clefairy used Meteor Mash on Hatenna!)

(Hatenna 0% KO)

"Re - Return..." said Double D said sadly.

"C'mon, Double D!" Shouted Eddy. "To battle!"

"I... I..." Edd mumbled.

"Try this, Unibrow!" Shouted Vince. "Slurfpuff! Pie Toss!"

Slurpuff spat a ball of cream onto Whirlipede! Not very effective however..

(Whirlipede 78%)

(Whirlipede's Accuracy Harshly Fell!)

"Oh and new rule: Any Pokémon that misses once are unable to battle!" Shouted Pearl.

(New Rule engaged!)

"Oh yeah! Whirlipede! Rollout!" Shouted Ed. Whirlipede rolled on but he missed. The Gym's buzzer sounded as Whirlipede was forced to return.

Pearl laughed.

"That's my girl!" Vinny told proudly.

Edd suddenly sighs and gets back into action, and brings out his caught Disaster Pokémon from the last few adventures.

"Ariados! Let's get them!" Edd commanded.

"Wait! Is that the Spider from the underground sewers?!" asked Kevin.

"Ariados! Poison Jab at Clefairy!" Edd commanded.

Ariados pecks at Clefairy with her legs and hurts Clefairy. It's super effective!

(Clefairy 0%)

"Clefairy! Return!" Whitney recalled her Pokémon. "Down to my last Pokémon... Well now! I'm not giving up! Miltank! I choose you!"

Out comes a cow Pokémon with utters. Rolf was amazed of this Pokémon despite the fact he has one at home.

"You know, Rolf has a Miltank at home!" said Rolf, amazed.

"Good to know, dork!" said Kevin, sarcastically.

"Ariados! Attack Slurpuff with Poison Jab again!" Double D commanded.

Ariados repeatedly attacks Slurpuff with poisonous legs.

(Slurpuff 0%)

"Slurpuff! Return!" Vinny recalled. "Go Aromatisse!" Out comes a fluffy nosey Pokémon.

"Thwackey! Let's go!" Shouted Ed.

"Toxel! Return!" Shouted Eddy. "Scorbunny! Let's see what you're made of!"

Out comes a fire bunny Pokémon.

"Come back! Ariados!" shouted Double D. "Come on out, Sobble!"

Sobble came out with a little worry. But Suddenly, Edd removed what Scorbunny and Sobble were holding. Two Everstones.

And then, the two Galarian starters evolved!

(Sobble evolved into Drizzile and Scorbunny evolved into Raboot!)

"What?! You can't evolve in mid battle!" shouted Vinny.

"They didn't do it on their own!" Edd revealed his Arcane Core. The light was gone as the energy was used.

"Scorbunny, I mean, Raboot! Ember on Igglypuff!" Eddy commanded. Raboot blasted a punch of fire which dropped the last of HP Igglypuff held onto.

"Igglypuff! Return!" Shouted Pearl! "Clefa! I choose you!"

(Sudden Death!)

(Ost: SwSh Gym Leader Battle!)

Whitney used the Dynamax power to grow her Miltank into a bigger one.

"Try this one for size, you freaks!" Whitney cheered.

The Cul De Sac Kids ran away from the battle to get away from the big Pokémon's way.

"No way!" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy! We have two Arcane Cores left!" Double D reminded Eddy. "All we have to do is use them wisely!"

(Crowd cheers!)

(The Arcane Core lit up!)

"Mini Pledge!" The Eds commanded. Raboot, Drizzile, and Thwackey combined forces to battle and blasted an elemental blast to... Aromatisse!

(Aromatisse 0%)

"WHAT THE?! NO!" Vinny recalled his last Pokémon.

"Raboot! Ember at Clefa!" Eddy commanded.

"Drizzile! Water Gun to Clefa as well!" Double D commanded.

Both Pokémon attacked Clefa with hard attacks.

(Clefa 0%)

"Clefa! Return!" Pearl said with defeat. "Go get them, Momma!"

"Thwackey! Drum Kick!" Ed ordered as Thwackey smacked Milktank with a hard bass kick with a stick.

(Miltank 189%)

"Miltank! Max Strike!" Whitney ordered. "Hit all of them with every strike possible!"

"Wait! What?!" Marie looked in her rule book.

"No! That's cheating!" Edd said with a worried look.

Miltank wasted all three moves on each Galarian starter.

(Drizzile and Thwackey fainted!)

"Your limit is up! I win!" Whitney jumped for joy.

(!)

"Not done yet!" Replied Eddy.

(Raboot held onto with Focus Sash!)

"Now Raboot! Double Kick!" Eddy commanded.

"WHAT?! NO!" Whitney got scared.

Raboot charged at Miltank who shrunk in battle. But suddenly, the arcane core lit up.

"Double Blaze Kick!" Eddy ordered.

(Double Kick + Fire = Double Blaze Kick: Fire/Fighting: A move that kicks twice and may leave a burn!)

Miltank took two hits and caught on fire. The rest of the burn damage ate the last of Miltank's HP.

(Miltank fainted!)

"Miltank return..." Whitney recalled sadly.

(Team Eds won!)

"Grrr..." Vinny crossed his arms.

"Oh no..." Pearl looked at her mom

"Wha.. WAH! WAH! *Sniffle* *Hiccup* YOU MEANIE!" Whitney cried.

(Reward: $20, 4000 EXP)

"YOU MONSTERS!" Shouted Vinny as he hugs Whitney.

"We?! Monsters?!" Eddy responded. "If anything, you're the monsters! You tried to take down Double D with an unfair match!"

"I don't like unfair!" Ed commented.

"If you do not like to play fair, you might as well jot call yourselves Gym Leaders!" Nazz put her hands on her hips.

The rest of the Cul De Sac kids stared at Vinny, Whitney and Pearl with a frown.

Vinny looked at his family and then at the Cul De Sac Kids.

"What have I done?" Asked Whitney. "I - I'm sorry. I was just living well as a family, I forgot I was a Gym Leader. I'm sorry if I got my family involved in this."

"No honey... It's my fault.." Replied Vinny. "I shouldn't have threatened you trainers."

"Here. The Heart Badge." Pearl handed a badge shaped like a pink heart.

(Obtained the Heart Badge!)

"Thank you." Replied Edd.

"And thank you for teaching us." Whitney replied. "But I have a family to take care of."

"Thank you." Replied the Cul De Sac Kids.

(The very next day...)

(Ost: Quirky Dog - Kevin MacLeod)

"As our favorite Normal Type Gym Leader of Johto leaves the Official District and moves on with her life, Pearl is now the official Gym Leader!" Said Mary. "But hete we have is the entire family on the Cul De Sac Kids!"

"You know, what was even the POINT of the scams?!" asked Professor Oak.

"Well, they said to get these." Whitney oppened a box of large candies.

"Ooh! What are these delights?" Asked Mary.

"They call them Jawbreakers." replied Vinny.

"All this for a 5 cent candies?!" Oak took a piece of Jawbreakers and tried stuffing the giant piece of candy in his cheek. "You know. these aren't that bad. The flavors, the long lasting taste in your mouth! The thing is I can't chew them or otherwise I'll break my jaw!"

"Well, that's one way to say, just enjoy the candy." Sakd DJ Ben as he took a Jawbreaker and puts it in his mouth.

"Well, where are the Peach Creek kids now, you may ask?" Asked Oak. "They may as well be to the Magnet Train to the next city. Nutria city!"

Soon enough, Goldenrod started selling Jawbreakers galore to the kids who wanted to be just like a Peach Creek Kid. Even a small amount of kids tried scamming, but a few tried to become smart or dumb as Double D and Ed.

The trend goes on as our heroes meet city to city. Who knows who'll they meet along their way?

(Question: Who from the Cul De Sac Kids, other than Ed Edd or Eddy, should battle the next Gym Leader? You decide!)


	20. Johnololan Form Dex

Johnololan Form Dex from Peach Creek Dex (Collected and Possible Evolutions)

(Collected Pokémon)

JNL Lilligant (Ghost Flower) (Electric/Ghost) (Ed's Pokémon) (To evolve: Lower happiness for 1 level and regain happiness for another level or use bitter items and THEN a Status Item like berries or potions)

(Inspired by Moon Flowers in Graveyard)

This Lilligant onced felt really depressed and gained back hapiness. After depression, Lilligant decomposed and remorphed with glowing cells absorbed in graveyard roots. This Pokémon also is known for moonlight energy that can generate light and power up street lamps.

(Known Signature Moves: Flashing Beam)

JNL Medicham (Ninja Monk) (Steel/Fighting) (May's Pokémon) (To evolve: Reach Level 20 while holding Metal Coat) (Inspired by Body weights)

Medicham meditates with a weight it carries and suddenly becomes with its nerves of steel. It can punch holes inside Steel Sheets and shatter boulders with ease. Medicham competes with Lucario as they share a field in sparring.

(Known Signature Moves: Ninja Kunai, Ninja Vanish, Ninja Shuriken)

JNL Lopunny (Ballerina/Gymnastics Fighter) (Lee's Pokémon) (Normal/Fighting) (To evolve: Reach Level 20 while holding Black Belt, or make it take damage up to Red Zone without making it use a Focus Sash it holds.) (Inspired by Gymnastics/Dance Style Fighting)

Lopunny is an addict to rhythm and often fights it the pattern the opponent repeats in their fighting style. Unlike it's Sinnohian Mega Evolution, Lopunny can dodge incoming fast attacks. This Lopunny is also known for fighting like a Hitmontop.

(Known Signature Moves: Dance Trip, Upperkick, Somersault)

JNL Gardevoir (Ice Fighter) (Ice/Fighting) (Marie's Pokémon) (To Evolve: Reach Level 20 by holding a Nevermeltice or use an Ice Stone) (Inspired by Disney's Elsa & Mortal Kombat's Subzero)

Gardevoir may not use much of its psychic powers for combat, but it uses them to turn water or carbon molecules in the air into instant ice. Gardevoir still cares for their trainer, but it also cares for the world as Global Warming takes effect and hurts this creature.

(Known Signature Moves: Ice Sword, Ice Shuriken, Subliming Wave)

JNL Scrafty (Gangster) (Dark/Fighting) (Kevin's Pokémon) (To evolve: Wait until Scrafty learns Shadow Gun or Close Blade) (Inspired by Gangsters)

This Scrafty is more deadlier than the other Unovan Scraftys. Using far ranged and close ranged weapons, this Scrafty is known to be the scariest fighter, however, its shed skin hoodie isn't that much of a defense.

(Known Signature Moves: Shadow Gun, Close Blade, Bullet Tap, Swift Knife)

(Available Johnololan Pokémon)

JNL Garbodor (Recycling Robot) (Poison/Steel) (To evolve: Make this Pokémon learn Recycle) (Inspired by Recycling Machines and WALL-E)

This Pokémon is pleasant to have at homes, because when disposing garbage, this Pokémon eats it and transforms it into a reusable material block, compost, or even fix the broken item, however, it is rare for this Pokémon not to leave a single trace of trash behind.

(Known Signature Moves: Devouring Acid Spit, Parasite Punch, Toxic Waste Splash)

JNL Ariados (Punching Spider) (Poison/Fighting) (To evolve: Have this Pokémon sent out in the beginning of battle 3 times.)

This Ariados learned a fighting style to weaken its prey before encasing them in silk and devouring them. Among most record punchers, this is the fasted bug in speed.

(Known Signature Moves: Silky Punches, 8 Arms Style Combat)

JNL Sudowoodo (Shielded Imitator) (Rock/Steel) (To Evolve: Use Pokémon Camera on this Pokémon) (Inspired by Poster Posts and people hiding behind them.)

This Pokémon can use its powers to tranform its shield into something else that matches the background. Sometimes this Pokémon likes to be in the background but often has a bad time in rain as ot ruins both the shield and itself.

(Known Signature Moves: Say Cheese!, Picture Perfect, Print Out)

JNL Luxray (Ravaging Cat) (Dark/Electric) (To Evolve: Level up to Level 20 or more in the rain.) (Inspired by the way Luxray should've been)

This Pokémon is what seems to be the phantom of a thunderstorm. Though it may not hunt alone, it comes with other of these Luxray to arrive and hunt down their prey.

(Known Signature Moves: Dark Lightning)

JNL Snorlax (Sumo) (Fighting) (To Evolve: Max Happiness while holding Black Belt) (Inspired by Sumo Diet)

This Pokémon puts its weight and eating to good use for its intense strength and combines its power within its body to push away even a full loaded cargo train.

(Known Signature Moves: Sumo Wrestle)

Leave a review if you want more Johnololan Pokémon! Criticisms are welcomed.


	21. Loading Game (Save 2 w Requests)

Progress: 3 Badges

*Ed's Pokemon*

1) Quilava LV28 (Fire) (Male)

2) Sligoo LV27 (Dragon) (Female)

3) JNL Lilligant LV29 (Ghost/Electric) (Female)

4) Thwackey LV30 (Grass) (Male)

5) Whirlipede LV25 (Bug/Poison) (Male)

6) Gourgeist Lv 25 (Ghost/Grass) (Female)

Ed's EXP Box (Limit 6):

7) *Wonder Traded for Sentret* Slowpoke LV22 (Water/Psychic)

8) *Freshly Caught* Skarmory LV27 (Steel/Flying)

9) Morpeko LV25 (Electric) (Male)

*Edd's Pokémon*

1) Decidueye LV30 (Grass/Ghost) (Male)

2) Alolan Ninetails LV30 (Ice/Fairy) (Female)

3) Ariados LV23 (Poison/Bug) (Female)

4) Mimikyu LV30 (Fairy/Ghost) (Female)

5) Drizzile LV30 (Water) (Male)

6) Jolteon LV30 (Electric) (Female)

Edd's EXP Box:

7) Haterene LV30 (Fairy/Psychic) (Female)

8) Cacturne LV30 (Grass/Dark) (Male)

*Eddy's Pokémon*

1) Prinplup LV33 (Water) (Male)

2) Golbat LV25 (Poison/Flying) (Male)

3) Luxio LV24 (Electric) (Female)

4) Toxel LV24 (Poison/Electric) (Male)

5) Raboot LV30 (Fire) (Male)

6) Heracross LV30 (Bug/Fighting) (Male)

*Eddy's Box*

7) JNL Scizor LV28 (Steel/Electric) (Female)

*Jimmy's Pokémon*

1) Lopunny LV28 (Normal) (Female)

2) Munchlax LV25 (Normal) (Male)

3) Eevee LV27 (Normal) (Female)

4) Alcremie LV30 (Fairy) (Female)

*Nazz's Pokémon*

1) Dewott LV30 (Water) (Female)

2) Pidgeotto LV30 (Normal/Flying) (Male)

3) Roserade LV30 (Grass/Poison) (Female)

4) Grapploct LV25 (Fighting) (Male)

*Kevin's Pokémon*

1) JNL Scrafty LV32 (Dark/Fighting) (Male)

2) Pignite LV30 (Fighting/Fire) (Male)

3) Dreepy LV28 (Ghost/Dragon) (Male)

4) Magmortar LV26 (Fire) (Male)

5) Electivire LV26 (Electric) (Male)

6) Scizor LV34 (Bug/Steel) (Male)

*Sarah's Pokémon*

1) Medicham LV25 (Psychic/Fighting) (Female)

2) Tsareena LV28 (Grass) (Female)

3) *Fresh* Flapple LV30 (Grass/Dragon) (Male)

4) *Freshly Caught* Butterfree LV34 (Bug/Flying) (Male)

5) Pikachu LV38 (Electric) (Male)

*Rolf's Pokémon*

1) Combusken LV32 (Fire/Fighting) (Female)

2) Vilepume LV28 (Grass/Poison) (Female)

3) Golduck LV30 (Water) (Male)

4) Cufant LV32 (Steel) (Male)

5) *Fresh* Blissey LV34 (Normal) (Female)

*Jonny's Pokémon*

1) *Fresh* JNL Sudowoodo LV36 (Grass/Rock) (Male)

2) Beedrill LV34 (Bug/Poison) (Male)

3) Garbodor LV32 (Poison) (Male)

4) Trevenant LV28 (Grass/Ghost) (Female)

5) Coalossal LV34 (Fire/Rock) (Male)

6) *Fresh* West Gastrodon LV30 (Water/Ground) (Female)

*May's Pokémon*

1) JNL Medicham LV30 (Fighting/Steel) (Female)

2) Slurpuff LV30 (Fairy) (Female)

3) Orbeetle LV30 (Bug/Fairy) (Male)

4) Mightyena LV30 (Dark) (Male)

*Lee's Pokémon*

1) JNL Lopunny LV32 (Fighting/Normal) (Female)

2) Clefable LV30 (Fairy) (Female)

3) Boltund LV30 (Electric) (Male)

4) Kadabra LV 28 (Psychic) (Male)

*Marie's Pokémon*

1) JNL Gardevoir LV32 (Fighting/Ice) (Female)

2) Wigglytuff LV36 (Normal/Fairy) (Female)

3) Corviknight LV36 (Flying/Steel) (Male)

4) Emolga LV32 (Electric/Flying) (Female)

Author's Note Bonus Question!

1) Who joins the Team Cul De Sac? Arty (Fairy and Psychic Master/Street Clown), Lucy (Dark and Ghost specialist/Spirit Conjurer or Psychic), AJ (Fire and Dragon Specialist/Mexican Traveler), or Luna (Normal and Electric Type Master/Pop Star)?

2) Can you add more Pokémon to the Cul De Sac Team?

3) Who should interact with their Pokémon?

4) Who should challenge the next Gym Leader Ramos (Grass)? (Other than the Eds)

5) You want a Disaster Event? If so, what Type the disaster should be? (Ex. Poison, Bug, Flying, Fire, etc.)

Leave a review to let me know and I'll see you in the next adventure! In the meantime, Gotta Catch Em All! Get Funky, Go Crazy, and Stay Strong in the Next Pokémon Edventure of Ed Edd N Eddy!


	22. Chapter 15: The Edisaster (I'm so sorry!

Chapter 15: The EDisaster (I butchered that SO BAD, didn't I?)

(Also: I forgot to input the Kankers's Kalonian starters.)

(Presenting: Legendary Disaster Raid.)

(Save Progress:

Went to Johto National Park.

Caught 2 Scythers.

Traded Scyther for Scyther.

Evolved 2 Scizors.

Caught Heracross.

Caught Butterfree.

Sarah won Basket of 20 Berries.

Went on Magnet Train.)

As our heroes were heading into the next city by Magnet Train, everyone saw the train arriving quickly. However, the group were looking at the Eds puzzled as the Eds kept talking to Double D since the last battle with Whitney's Family and what got him down.

Turns out Double was sad about not using Ariados in combat. Until suddenly, a Pokémon Professor from Dustrail (Australia), had arrived.

"For this to work. You all can only function with 12 Pokémon. But only 6 can be used in battle. You can choose if the Pokémon in your party get EXP or in the PC slots, or otherwise we call it 'The Bench'."

"HEY DOUBLE D!" Ed shouted as he stuck his face out the Magnet Train window. Ed's tongue stretched for literally miles, until suddenly, a Skarmory landed on him as the window closed.

"Please don't open up the windows of the Magnet Train, please." said the Conductor.

Skarmory liked Ed so Edd caught the Skarmory and placed it in his Bench Box.

"Alright! Dorks! Listen up!" Kevin took lead. "As your NEW leader, I decided that I will take on the next Gym Leader! No questions! Anyone who objects, stand up!"

No one but Sarah stood up, until...

CRASH!

The Magnet Train stopped.

(Ost: Strange House: PKMN BW2.)

Everything turned black. The Cul De Sac Kids looked at the destroyed Magnet Train. Everyone was gone, but they were in abandoned dark forest.

Kevin looked unpleased by the situation. Kevin looked at his team who were staring at a Girl with a Dusknoir.

"You dare crush my friends?" asked the girl.

"Um," Edd tried to offer a peace treaty. "I don't mean for the Magnet Train to stop, but-"

Suddenly, Bug Pokémon surrounded the Cul De Sac Kids.

The Kids grouped up together. Kevin, Eddy, Marie and Rolf stood up.

"Everyone!" said Marie. "Cover me! I'll take care of this Mystery Trainer!" And then some ghosts surrounded Marie and teleported away.

"MARIE!" The Kids shouted.

"I'll deal with the girl!" Said the Ghost Girl. "As for the rest of my companions! FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!" The Ghost Girl faded as the Dusknoir faded as well. And the Bugs charged.

(OST: Final Fantasy X - Monster Battle!)

"Time for an old fashioned Bug Extermination!" Rolf took out a Pokeball. "Come on Peach Creek! Are Vermin or are we Trainers!"

"Time to show them who's leader!" Kevin took out a Pokeball.

Eddy was scared after what happened to the Kanker and her strong Pokémon. But no matter what, Eddy is a hero and he must stay one! "Alright! Who wants a piece of my team?!"

(WARNING! WARNING! DISASTER AHEAD!)

(Max Foe Level: LV38 Pokémon)

(A Disaster Started!)

(Feral Mega Beedrill, Pinsir, Shedinja, JNL Drapion, JNL Ledian, and JNL Flygon appeared!)

"Combusken! Let's go!" Rolf sent out his Fire Pokémon.

"Show them what burns bugs, Pignite!" Kevin sent out his Fire Starter.

"Let's fry some Bugs, Raboot!" Shouted Eddy.

(An Arcane Core lit up!)

"Raboot! Combusken! Pignite! FIRE SCORCHER!" All three of them ordered.

(Fire + Fire + Fire = Fire Scorcher (Fire) = A Spread attack that easily burns every enemy on the field!)

Combusken, Pignite and Raboot blasted a big Fire Sun and kicked it to the enemy side! IT'S ULTRA EFFECTIVE!

(M Beedrill 0%

JNL Ledian 0%

JNL Drapion 0%

JNL Flygon 0%

Pinsir 0%

Shedinja 0%)

(EXP Gained 9000!)

The group recalled their Pokémon due to fatigue.

"M - my turn!" Edd took command.

"Never let up!" Nazz appeared.

"I won't let my friends go!" Jimmy volunteered.

"This is for my family and friends!" May volunteered.

Suddenly... a Bug Pokémon Gigantamaxed.

It looked like a Giant Queen Bee that was clouded with Combee. This was no doubt a Gigantamax Vespiquen.

(Edd sent out Jolteon! Jimmy sent out Eevee! Nazz sent out Pidgeotto! And May sent out JNL Medicham!)

All of the Pokémon roared with fearless rage.

(All of the Bug Pokémon supported Gigantamax Vespiquen!)

(Vespiquen 500%)

"Eevee! Sizzley Slide!" Jimmy commanded.

"Pidgeotto! Wing Attack!" Nazz ordered.

"Medicham! Ninja Shuriken!" May ordered.

"Jolteon! Thunderbolt!" Edd instructed.

All of the Pokémon charged with 3 Super Effective hits! Gigantamax Vespiquen is Burnt!

(Gmax Vespiquen 435% Burning!

Gmax Vespiquen attacks with Max Swarm, as the attacks spreads to everyone

(Eevee 22%

Pidgeotto 53% NVE *Not Very Effective*

JNL Medicham 70% NVE

Jolteon 10%)

Jimmy, Edd, Nazz, and May repeated their attacks!

(Gmax Vespiquen 350% Burning!)

Gmax Vespiquen attacks once more with Max Swarm!

(Jolteon 0%

Eevee 0%

Nazz 8% Danger!

JNL Medicham 20%)

"Return!" Commanded Jimmy and Edd as they return their fainted Pokémon.

(Edd sent out Mimikyu! Jimmy sent out Munchlax!)

Mimikyu was a bit shy and scared unil Edd gave her a small hug for motivation. Mimikyu regained conridence and prepared for an attack.

Nazz healed Pidgeotto with Candy Juice (Jawbreakers + Lemonade).

(Pidgeotto 100% +ATK X2)

"Mimikyu! Shadow Claw!" Edd ordered

"Munchlax! Hyper Beam!" Shouted Jimmy.

"Medicham! Ninja Vanish!" May ordered.

(JNL Vanished with smoke behind ally team!)

(Team is shrouded in Smoke!)

Munchlax blasted a beam of energy to Gmax Vespiquen! Mimikyu slashed Vespiquen as she appears from the smoke!

(Gmax Vespiquen 300% Burning!)

Gmax Vespiquen used Max Hurricane!

(Gmax Vespiquen blew all of the Pokémon away!)

"Return!" All four ordered recalls before their Pokémon were lost from the windy tactic.

"Step aside!" Kevin came out with his Magmortar, Electivire and Scizor! "Magmortar! Lava Cannon! Electivire! Overcharge! Scizor! Clip Shock!"

Magmortar blasted a volcanic firey ball of lava. Electivire touched Gmax Vespiquen as Electivire was overcharging! Scizor clamped his claws on Gmax Vespiquen and shock charged her.

(GMax Vespiquen 200% Danger!)

(An Arcane Core lit up!)

"Ready?!" asked Sarah.

Eddy sent out his Toxtricity!

"Electivire! Toxtricity! Pikachu! 1 MILLION GIGAWATT ZAP!" Kevin, Sarah and Eddy ordered.

(Electric + Electric + LG Pikachu= 1 Million Gigawatt Zap: Electric: An attack that replaces all status effects with Paralyze! It can be a sure hit KO!)

Pikachu was overcharged with so much power that he released it on Gmax Vespiquen!

(Gmax Vespiquen 1%)

Gmax Vespiquen shrunk down.

"Ooh! I need a Pokémon like a honeybee!" Rolf decided to pull out a Net Ball, using the Arcane Core to increase power!

The small Pokéball engulfed Vespiquen and shakes violently as the Pokémon was full of Power. The Net Ball glows entirely red and purple as it vibrates instead of shaking. 1.. 2.. 3! CAUGHT!

Rolf held the Pokéball high enough to make the Disaster Bug Army run away!

(Disaster Defeated!)

(Rewards:10,000 EXP!)

(Plus:

+Dragoon Berry

+Reaper Cloth

x20 Honey

+Bug Powder)

The Cul De Sac cheered and celebrated.

"Now let's look for Marie! She can't be too far away!" Said Lee as she was repairing an old device while the rest battled.

It was a Silph Scope, the prototype.

(Ost: Strange House: PKMN)

Marie wakes up in a moving, rotting house. It was a big house, with everything moving as if it was alive.

Marie looked to see if her Pokémon were still okay, which they are safe in their Pokeballs. Marie attempts to escape.

(Scary scenes)

(1)

Marie goes through the hallway that has a hole in the left, that may appear to be a mouth or a throat. Marie tossed an apple in the hole. It swallowed and burped. Marie proceeded forward and had continued walking.

(2) In the room full pf mirrors, Marie can see dozens of herself on the reflections, until suddenly, she sees one reflection that showed a Monster behind her. This caused an instinct to trigger as she tried kicking what's behind her... Nothing. No one was there.

There was even more evil, ghostly scenes to be seen. Such as a room full of hands reaching out, a Basement full of experiments, a furniture with teeth.

After losing bit by bit of her sanity, Marie found the one responsible.

"So... Your friends survived the attack." said the Ghost Girl.

"What is your problem?!" said Marie. "You left me in this evil house! You're so going to get it!"

"As if..." The ghost girl chuckled. "You may not know this. But I serve a greater evil other than myself!"

Suddenly, a Giant Dark Pokémon emerged.

Marie used her Pokédex.

"Darkrai, the Pitch Black Pokémon! This Pokémon has been known for never ending nightmares for those who sleep! Be careful as this Pokémon was reported a few casualties such as a little girl who passed away from her never ending nightmares!"

"No... NO!" Marie looked at the Giant Legendary Pokémon.

"Prepare to suffer my fate!" The Ghost Girl cackled.

(OST: Ghetsis Battle Theme: PKMN BW2)

(Ghost Girl Luna appeared!)

(Ghost Girl Luna sent out Darkrai LV60!)

"I won't let up! Gardevoir! I choose you!" Marie ordered.

JNL Gardevoir stood ready for her opponent!

"Darkrai... Dark Void!" The Ghost Girl ordered.

(JNL Gardevoir falls into sleep, a never ending nightmare!)

"Gardevoir!" shouted Marie.

"Darkrai! Dream Eater!" said the Ghost Girl.

Darkrai absorbed a large amount of health from JNL Gardevoir.

Suddenly, Marie's Frogadier evolved into a Greninja.

"You're now alone!" said Morty, the Johto Gym Leader. "Hey, Spirit!" He called out. "How about a fair fight?!"

"Very well, I'll just have to finish you two off!" The Ghost Girl cackled. "Darkrai! Let's devour their souls!"

"You're up, Marshadow!" said Morty as he summoned his Ghost/Fighting Hybrid Mythical Pokémon.

Greninja wanted to battle the Ghost Girl's Dusknoir, u til suddenly, it all made sense.

Greninja threw a Water Shuriken at Darkrai amd revealed the Ghost Girl was a fake.

"So, you were just using illusions for haunting victims... That mouth on the floor... The reaching hands..." Morty explained.

The Dusknoir disappeared with the illusion.

"Time for us to exterminate this foul being!" Said Morty. "Are you in?"

"I'm ready!" Replied Marie as she called out her Pokémon. "Greninja! Let's go!"

(DISASTER AHEAD!)

(Feral Darkrai appeared!)

(Go! Marshadow and Greninja!)

(Darkrai attemtped Dream Eater!)

(But it failed...)

"Marshadow! Drain Punch!" commanded Morty.

Marshadow punched out a chunk of health from Darkrai.

(Darkrai 25%)

"Greninja! Ice Beam!" Shouted Marie.

Greninja blasted a sheer amount of ice, which made Darkrai encased in ice.

(Darkrai 2% Frozen!)

(OST: Team Plasma Battle 2)

"I won't let it escape my sight!" said Morty as he took out a Dusk Ball. "Go! Dusk Ball!"

The Darkrai was thawed out, but was captured in the ball for a slight second...

1... 2... 3! POP!

"So close!" Morty shouted.

(Darkrai fled!)

(Ost: Wakeport: Mario and Luigi)

Darkrai returned to its dimension.

Morty and Marie huffed as they both recalled their Pokémon.

"Phew..." Said Marie as she sees the illusion of a scary house thransformed into a Mansion.

"I'm sorry if my house scared you." Said Morty. "I live with Ghost Pokémon and they sure are mischievous. But that Darkrai can manipulate my Ghosts, and sometimes other Pokémon."

"MARIE!" Called one voice.

"MARIE!" Called another.

Marie went to check, it was the Cul De Sac Kids.

Marie ran outside to hug everyone (with Edd being the center). Morty chuckled.

"It's been a long night." Said Morty as the sky transformed into night. "How about I let you all rest in my house until we can fix the magnet train?"

Everyone saw the ghosts and felt a little fear.

"I'LL GO!" Said Ed as he hugs a Shuppet. The Shuppet giggled.

"Well, I guess we have no choice." Replied Edd. "We have no Magnet Train and I'll probably help outnas long as it doesn't involve... strength..."

"Without a doubt, this is why I brought this Hidden Machine." Morty got out HM Strength.

Eddy thought about the HM and decided to help along. "My Heracross can use Strength! I'll help too!"

"I'll help too!" Replied Jimmy with his Eevee jumping with joy.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Kevin brought out his Scizor.

After a day, the Cul De Sac Kids said goodbye to Morty as they headed on forward to the next City.

"Hey Marie?" Asked Jonny. "Where did you went during our battle with Bugs?"

"Oh, I couldn't WAIT until someone asked me that!" said Marie. Plank picked up a camera and started evolving as soon as he took the Cul De Sac Kids' Photo.

"Look at that! Plank evolved!" Jonny hugged his pet JNL Sudowoodo. Plank hugged back.

"Man, these new evolutions are everywhere." Said Eddy. "Wonder if I can get one?" He said. Luxio brought a stick to play fetch with Eddy. "Good boy!" The Luxio got mad and tackled Eddy. "Hey, was it something I said?! OW! OWWW!"

Edd chuckled behind his hand. "Oh dear."

Kevin looked at the Team. There are only 12 of them and only 8 badges. But whatever happens next, The Cul De Sac are ready for it!


	23. Chapter 16: Ed on the Case

(Chapter 16): Ed on the Case

(Beware: Fakemon Fossils are ahead! Read on your own amusement! Made by Gerph but named by Arkan NOA)

(Idea by: Pksmashbros)

After the Magnet Train set the Cul De Sac Kids in Nutria city, the Cul De Sac took a whiff of the fresh air all the plants of the city are making.

(Nutria City: Nourishing Youth and Old with Healthy Plants!)

"My my," Double D said amazed. "Look at all the Nutria!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Nutria... Plants, hence the name of this city." Double D looked at his Pokédex. "It seems like the next Gym Leader is going to be grass type!"

"No problem!" Kevin looked at his team. "Either Pignite is gonna fry em up or my Scizor is gonna chop em to bits! Grass Pokémon seem so easy to me!"

"Beware, Kevin." said Marie. "I heard there are fusions of Grass Types that can counter your Pokémon."

"That's - That's right, Marie!" Said Double D in amusement.

"I've been doing my homework." She said as she smiled a little.

"Big deal!" said Eddy. "Let's just head into the gym! I wanna get a new badge!"

"You're just mad because you just wanna battle the gym leader." Said Nazz.

"Who you already battled." Finished Edd.

*Insert SUMO DO WA (Subaluwa) Sound Effect*

Suddenly, a Boulder Landed from a high place of the mountain into the front of Eddy.

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT ROCK DOING HERE?!" Shouted Eddy.

"It's a boulder, Eddy." Replied Edd.

"It's an asteroid that fell from evil beings in outer space!" shouted Ed in a panic.

"It's just a boulder." said a familiar voice.

"You tell them Nazz!" Said Sarah.

"I didn't say that." Nazz replied.

"It was me." said Roxanne. Beside her is the Hoennian Co - Champ, Steven Stone.

"You don't mind at all if we cleared this fossil stone, would you?" Asked Steven.

"Fossil Stone?" Asked the Kids.

"Right." Said Roxanne with a smile, until she turned serious. "Though I heard that there was a scientist was going around and splicing fossils together as if she's playing Arceus!"

"What?!" Double D freaked out. "Out of their own will?! That's no good for the Pokémon! Who would DO such a thing?!"

"A scientist named Cara Liss..." replied Steven Stone.

"A bit of emphasis on the name, why doncha." said Rolf. "A cruel way to treat the companions of nature!"

Kevin thought about the team's mission to get to the Pokémon Gym, but then again, he is loss in favors.

"Alright! Team!" Said Kevin. "Let's go beat this chump, AND THEN get back on track!"

"Wait, before you go. Take these with you." Said Steven.

(Team obtained Drake, Bird, Fish, and Dino fossils!)

"It's not just Cara Liss," said Roxanne. "I believe that the entire Galarian Region of Scientists are after that fossil to remerge them into Pokémon they shouldn't be! Please take care of them!"

"HALT!" Shouted a group of 3 grunts.

"Team Rocket Junior!" Steven said while taking out his Pokéball.

"We have just recieved an order!" said Team Rocket Junior. "Hand over those fossils you have!"

"As if!" said Lee.

"Why should we give you the fossils?!" Asked Sarah.

"Because little girl, if you don't, prepared to get clobbered!" The grunts threatened.

(Battle Begin!)

(Kevin, Sarah and Lee vs Rocket Junior Grunts!)

(Ost: Galactic Grunt Theme: PKMN DPPl)

(Grunts sent out Golbat, JNL Rattata (Poison/Normal), and Perserker (Dark/Steel))

(Kevin sent out Pignite! Sarah sent out Medicham, and Lee sent out Braixen!)

"Medicham! High Jump Kick on Rattata!" Sarah ordered.

"Pignite! Flame Charge on Golbat!" Kevin commanded.

"Braixen! Flame Wheel on Perserker!" Shouted Lee.

"Golbat! Air Cutter on everyone!" shouted one grunt.

"Rattata! Poison Fang on Medicham!" Shouted another.

"Perserker! Feint Attack!" Shouted the third grunt.

(JNL Rattata 0% KO

Golbat 56%

Perserker 0% KO

Pignite 27%

Medicham 24%

Braixen 100%)

(Grunts sent out Purugly and Onix!)

"Golbat! Wing Attack on Medicham!" said a grunt.

"Medicham! Wavy Punch on Golbat! Quick!" shouted Sarah.

Medicham launched a wave of psychic energy shaped like a fist before she got hit by anything else!

(Golbat 0% KO!)

"Pignite! Submission with Purugly!" Shouted Kevin.

"Purugly! False Swipe!" The Grunt ordered.

Pignite cherged into a claw but successfully attacked Purugly! Then Pignite fainted due to fatigue...

(Purugly 0% KO

Pignite 0% KO!)

"Return!" Kevin recalled his Pokémon.

"Braixen! Psybeam on Onix!" Shouted Lee.

"Onix! Rock Slide!" said the grunt with a smirk.

Both attacks connected.

(Braixen 0% KO!

Onix 60%)

"Braixen! Return!" Said Lee.

(The final Grunt sent out Bronzor!)

(Kevin sent out Magmortar! Lee sent out Kadabra!)

"Kadabra! Psychic attack on Onix!" Said Lee.

"Magmortar! Magma Cannon!" Kevin said the finishing move.

(Onix 0% KO!

Bronzor 0% KO!)

(Team Cul De Sac wins!)

"Ugh!' Shputed the main grunt. "This ISN'T over! Mark my words!"

And with that, Team Rocket Junior left.

"We got no choice, now!" said Roxanne. "We gotta move back to the mountains and find Cara Liss! It looks like Team Rocket are after the fossils as well!"

The Cul De Sac Kids ran away onto a mountain to prevent anyone from catching the fossils until suddenly... ZAP!

The Cul De Sac kids were caught in a time net.

"So, you think you all can get away with my money making plans?" asked a scientist with a dark grin on her face.

"Cara Liss!" shouted Mack, the Dustralian Champion as he runs into the group.

"Rocket Grunts! Hold him back!" Ordered Cara Liss.

"You think your foul fiendish friends can save you from Rolf's punishing hand?!" asked Rolf.

Edd sees the spliced Pokémon plans in the background as he flinched on how are they going to live.

"If anything, it is YOU who got caught in our hands!' chuckled Cara. "Now it's time for YOU to suffer! I'll make you all return to the Cul De Sac of Peach Creek! Back in time!"

"How will you do that?!" Asked Eddy, ignoring her about time travel.

"YOU DIDN'T!" Shouted Mack. "Look out! She spliced DNA off Palkia and Dialga!"

"So long, freaks!" Cara Liss sent out Dialkia and sent the kids to the past.

"NOOOO!" Mack shouted as he sees the Kids zapped into the past.

(Settings: Dawn, ?, Prehistoric Jungle)

The Kids were drifted away from the location into the past.

"Oh, my head..." groaned Nazz.

"Oh boy," said Ed as he checked on his Pokémon.

(No Pokémon. All were in the future.)

"OH NO!" Said Jimmy. "Our Pokémon! They're gone!"

"And most importantly! How are we gonna get home!" Double D shouted.

Suddenly, there were 4 eggs, hatching.

Each one of them became beautiful Pokémon.

(Eddy obtained Dracosaurus(Dragon)

Kevin obtained Velocizolt (Electric)

Rolf obtained Coelivish (Water)

Lee obtained Arctomosa (Ice))

The baby fossil Pokémon charged with a tackle hug to their new masters.

"Hey, there! Easy!" said Eddy as he was being licked by a Dragon.

"Alright! We got Pokémon! Check!" Kevin scratched it of his checking list, which he wrote inside his mind. "And now, we wait..."

Suddenly...

A giant roar of Pokémon can be heard.

(OST: FFX: Boss Battle!)

Suddenly all of the Fossil Pokémon, or at least readable inside Double D's Pokémon Book, surrounded them with a slight fear and anger.

"Oh no!" Shouted Edd. "We're done for!"

"Don't lose hope!" said Marie. "We can still make it! We just gotta hope!"

"Everyone! Huddle up in a circle!" Kevin ordered as everyone backed up into a circle into the center. Their fossil Pokémon barked and shouted at the foes.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Shouted Jonny.

Meanwhile back in Bone Hill.

As Mack took out the last of the Rocket Junior Grunts, all that was left was Cara Liss.

"Return everyone from the past!" Mack demanded.

"Or else what?!" replied Cara. "Are you going to fight my Diakia?!"

The Dialkia roared as it cries in pain.

"Your Pokémon feels pain as it lives! Allow me to finish your dirty work and bury it to the ground!"

(YOU are playing as Australian Pokémon Champion Mack Jackson!)

"Dialkia! Talk some sense with Mack Jackson!" Cara Liss cackled as she summoned more Abominations.

Mack rolls over to the Pokémon the Cul De Sac Kids left behind as he picked them up.

"Cara Liss! Your days of Pokémon Exploitation are over!" Mack warned.

"Oh, Mackey... It's just the beginning!" Cara Liss sents her only strong Pokémon to battle along with the fossil army.

(Warning: Fakemon are involved. I made this one on my own in a Fakemon Amino.)

Mack's Champion Set Team

1) Charizard LV89 (Fire/Flying) (Male)

2) Banditree LV97 (Grass/Dark) (Male)

3) Lapras LV90 (Water/Ice) (Female)

4) Serpentime (Light/Sound) (Genderless) (Legendary)

5) Krookodile (Dark/Ground) (Male)

6) Corviknight (Steel/Flying) (Female)

(WARNING! WARNING!)

(DISASTER AHEAD!)

The Cul De Sac started defending their own ground. Though their items are 10% used for defense.

"Charizard! Banditree! Let's get them!" Shouted Mack as he sent them out. "Charizard! Heat Wave! Banditree!" Mack swipes his fingers on the bandana on top of his cowboy hat. "SPIRIT MORPH!"

Banditree became from a tall, green bandit Bandicoot with a backpack(Made out of wood with a small tree growing from it) to a Bandicoot with a Tiki Mask on his face.

(Banditree became Dark/Grass into Fighting/Grass with the aid of the Black Bandana!)

(This Dustralian way to battle is when a Pokémon changes form in battle, even some moves change!)

"Now, Banitree! Psychic Apple attack!" Shouted Mack as the two starter Pokémon begin sweeping the Fossil Abominations a bit.

The Fossils then transformed into energy that zaps Dialkia!

(Dialkia 100% to 80%)

"Dialkia! Use Time and Space Reversal!" commanded Cara Liss.

(Dialga reversed some damage!)

(Charizard 40%

Banditree 30%)

"HOW MUCH MORE CAN WE TAKE?!" Shouted Edd.

"We just need to stay determined!" Kevin ordered until he saw the Pokémon faint. "Oh no you don't!" Kevin used a Sacred Ash to revive the fallen fossils and for them to stop the feral Pokémon.

(Ally Team used 25% of Items!)

"Hang on!" Mack hoped for the best until he gets a bright idea. "Serpentime! Dream Wave!" Mack called on his colossally large Legendary Pokémon.

The Pokémon made the opponents fell asleep.

"NO!" shouted Cara.

"Now! Dream Wave Eater!" Shouted Mack as he cleaned put the HP from the bosses.

The giant serpemt swallowed the dreams from the foes.

"HURRY GUYS!" Nazz begged as she hands the last of the items.

All of the energy clashed within the Main Abomination and then transformed it into nothing but cells.

"Serpentime! Reverse all of the effects this Pokémon had done! Use Time Restart!" Said Mack.

Serpentime undo what Dialkia had dome with the Cul De Sac Kids, as everyone teleports through time.

(Victory!)

"Nothing to it from the Pokémon from Dustrail!" Mack posed with his Pokémon.

(Rewards: (For Mack)

\+ Master Ball

\+ 10 Dialga Cells

\+ 10 Palkia Cells

\+ Fossil Box!)

(Back to playing as the Cul De Sac Kids.)

Mack gave back every Pokémon left behind from the zap effect.

The Police came in and took Cara Liss and her scientists.

"Wow! I can't believe you're this talented, Mack." Said Double D.

"No problem, mate. It's not me who did it alone. It was my Pokémon who did it." said Mack. "And say, where did you get these Fossils?"

"Roxanne and Steven handed them over to us!" replied Eddy. "And you can't have them!"

"No no." said Mack. "You just need to find a lab that can regenerate them to their full potential! And I know just the one! You can meet the city's Nutria Lab to see if they can resurrect some of these fossils using plant nutrients!"

"Cool!" said Kevin.

After everyone had taken a break from battling dinosaurs for a day, everyone went to bed in a motel room they rented with Mack's Money. Mack takes the fossils and revives them with the Explorer's Fossil Kit as his Twelve Pokémon watched as Mack used his imagination to see what kind of Pokémon these Pokémon used to be. He watched the Cul De Sac Kids sleeping for the night over at Nutria Jungle Inn.

He chuckled. "It's been a long day indeed. Sleep well heroes."


	24. Chapter 17: Bonus Chapter

(Chapter 17): Mack Jackson Interview and Roxanne Rematch ft. "Pokémon Outback: Trail to Victory" the Australian Fangame.

At night, Eddy twisted and turned in his bed because he could wait for his fossil Dragon.

"Hey, Sockhead!" Eddy whispered. "Sockhead!"

Double D groaned. "What is it Ed?"

"We gotta go to see where this Australian Champion is holding our fossils!" Whispered Eddy.

Ed woke up. "DINOSAURS!"

Edd and Eddy put their hands over Ed's mouth and shushed him.

"We gotta move out!" Whispered Eddy. "Quietly."

As the Eds left the scene, they met Mack, who's drinking an energy drink to stay up all night for reviving the fossils with the best detail he had.

"Hey! Aussie!" Shouted Eddy. "Where's our fossils?!"

"Takes time, comrades." He explained.

"Sheesh..." Grunted Eddy. "So, how long are these fossil processing anyways-"

"DONE!" Mack interupted as he transformed the fossils to living Pokémon of their full potential selves unlike the ones Galar made.

The fossil Pokémon charged at Eddy with playful tackles. Eddy laughed really loud as they tickled him. Eddy turned around with the rest of the Cul De Sac Kids behind him in their Pijamas.

Dracosaurus stayed with Eddy while Velocizolt ran to Nazz's arms, Arctomosa waddled to Lee and Coelivish jumped into Sarah's arms.

"So, this is what you're hiding from us, huh?" Asked Kevin as he rolled up his sleeve.

"I just wanted my fossil Pokémon, that's all!" barked Eddy.

"There's plenty of fossil Pokémon over at the Nutria Revival Center." Said Mack as he recalled all 6 of his Pokémon.

The Cul De Sac were surprised that Mack recalled a Skyscraper Sized Shadow Serpent.

"He's got an Evil Dragon Snake!" Ed shouted as he takes out a Pokéball for a battle.

"That's my Legendary Pokémon." replied Mack. "One of the big legendaries in my Country other than Digeridoom (Sound) and Monguerreroose (Light/Fighting)."

The Kids looked at Mack with a strange look.

"It's okay, these Pokémon are banned from the big leagues." replied Mack. "But I brought a piece of home with me, my trusty Grass Starter and my Legendary to reveal the truths of planet earth through dreams and visions."

"Legendary? What does that mean?" asked Jonny.

"Extremely rare Pokémon who are fabled to be strong." Explained Mack. "Some of them like Darkrai, Heatran, Dialga, Palkia-"

"Wait!" Marie stopped Mack. "Did you say Darkrai?!"

"Darkrai is a Legendary." replied Mack.

"That Legendary Pokémon nearly killed me and tried to surround my friends!" Marie explained as she looked at her Gardevoir's Pokéball, who's shivering from the nightmarish memories of fighting a Pokémon she should've been able to defeat.

"In that case, what you need is a perfect capture, with a Master Ball." Replied Mack as he revealed a Master Ball he took from Team Science.

The eyes of the Cul De Sac Kids glowed in the sight of a remastered tech of a purple Pokéball with two pink lumps acting as ears.

"GIMME!" Eddy charged by Mack revealed the Master Ball was split apart. Everyone was surprised.

"I am reverse engineering this Master Ball for Disasterous Purposes such as capturing strong dangerous Pokémon and containing them until we fix nature or rehab the Pokémon to full use." Mack explained. "I have tales of scary strong Pokémon that destroyed nature and cities to claim its turf like an Alolan Ultra Beast, only this time, Beast Balls couldn't save Dustrail this time. Even Gym Leaders have a job to rehab one beast."

"Talk about bragging!" Kevin groaned.

"Excuse me, jockey." replied Mack. "But I don't see YOU with a school degree trying to save the world." Everyone stared at Kevin as he grumbled and crossed his arms. "Anyways, your fossils are alright. As for the Pokémon that teleported you to the past, that Pokémon was defused from its cell composure and reverted back to normal. I'll recreate Dialga and Palkia from their true forms, even if it takes me a full month, but luckily, I'm not alone."

"So then, how did you teleported us to the Future?" Asked Nazz.

"I would answer that, when you come to my league in Dustrail, Australia." Replied Mack. "But you should get back to sleep before you fight Ramos while groggy. That old soldier can pack a punch, even if you have a Fire, Bug or Flying Type Pokémon! So enjoy your fossil Pokémon, mate! And oh, remember this: 4 Yellow, 1 Green, 2 Blue, and 3 Red.

"Huh?" asked the Cul De Sac.

"What does that mean?" May asked Double D.

"Don't look at me, even I can't decipher what he said." Edd told May.

"I know what it means," said Roxanne. "But first, can I get a rematch with Eddy?" she asked.

"Who?!" Lee got a bit angry.

"Me." replied Eddy. "I defeated her since the first day with Piplup and got her badge."

"Um, yes, my badge." Roxanne blushed as she recalled a flashback.

"What's the matter? Chicken?" Eddy taunted.

"I love chickens!" Ed commented.

(Ost: Gym Leader Music Hoenn ORAS or BW2)

"You're so sweet, but no, I'm ready for a rematch!" Roxanne got out her Pokeballs. "Eddy of Peach Creek Cul De Sac! As Gym Leader, I challenge you to a Pokémon Gym Rematch! If I win, I get my badge back! If you win, you keep the badge!"

"You're on!" Exclaimed Eddy.

(Gym Leader Roxanne wants to have a Rematch!)

"What are you gonna send out?! Rocks?!" Eddy taunted.

"Yup! Go Probopass!" Roxanne sent out a Blue Stone Pokemon with a red screw on top of his head and a moustache below the big nose.

"Easy!" Said Eddy. "Go Prinplup!" Eddy called out his starter. "Prinplup! Bubblebeam!"

"Probopass! Thunderbolt!" Roxanne ordered.

"WHAT?!" Eddy was surprised.

As Prinplup hits Probopass with a sea of bubbles, Probopass has a Sturdy ability to make him stand on 1HP. Then Probopass zaps Prinplup with a hard volt of electricity!

(Prinplup 0% KO!

Probopass 1% Danger!)

"OH MAN, SHE GOT YOU!" Shouted Kevin.

"Prinplup! Return!" Eddy recalled his Pokémon. "Alright! Golbat, come out and use Poison Fang!"

As Golbat tried biting Probopass with a venomous bite, it had no effect.

"Probopass! Thunderbolt!" Ordered Roxanne.

(Golbat 0% KO!)

"NO!" Eddy recalled his Pokémon once more until he got a bright idea. "Try this! Raboot! Get out here and use Quick Attack!"

Raboot quickly came out and quickly attacked Probopass before anything else happened.

(Probopass 0% KO!)

"Probopass! Return!" ordered Roxanne. "Lycanroc! Let's go!"

"Raboot! Double Kick!" ordered Eddy.

"Lycanroc! Accelerock!" Ordered Roxanne.

Midday Lycanroc was then hit in the face by Raboot's foot twice as Raboot stepped on Midday Lycanroc's spikes.

(Raboot 47%

Lycanroc 5% Danger!)

"Raboot! Finish again with Quick Attack!" ordered Eddy.

Raboot quickly kicked Midday Lycanroc but with more spikes touching Raboot.

(Raboot 37%

Lycanroc 0% KO!)

"That's my man!" Lee cheered.

"Alright! Let's make it interesting!" Ordered Roxanne.

(New Rule: Double Battle!)

"Armaldo! Cradily! You're up!" Roxanne sent her two fossil Pokémon.

"Look at that!" said Mack. "Two Fossil Pokémon!"

"You like fossils?!" asked Eddy. "Here we go! Dracosaurus!"

Out comes a dark green and red striped dinosaur drake with a log in her mouth like if she's trying to immitate Zacian's sword, only this time, she uses it for a Hammer.

(Ost: Pokemon Hoenn Gym Leader Theme Remix: Pokémixr92)

"Let's see whose fossils can outshine whose!" Roxanne smirked. "Cradily! Armaldo!"

(An Arcane Core lit up!)

"EDDY! LOOK OUT!" warned Double D.

"Grand Boulder!" Roxane exclaimed.

(Rock Slide + Ancient Power = Grand Boulder: Rock: A Spread Attack that even hits flying Pokémon that had disappeared during combat! It even raises the user(s)' status!)

Down came a pouring of boulders with fossils inside.

(Raboot 0% KO!

Dracosaurus 70%)

(An Arcane Core lit up!)

Eddy chuckled grimly. "Hammer Quake on Armaldo!"

(Wood Hammer + Earthquake = Hammer Quake: Ground/Rock: An attack that spreads out though it hurts the maintarget twice as much!)

Bone Hill started to shake and rattle making all kinds of boulders fall on Roxanne's fossils. But even so, Eddy's Pokémon made a big chomp of damage!

(Disaster Damage Boost!)

(Cradily 0% KO!

Armaldo 0% KO!)

"Return!" Roxanne recalled her fallen fossil Pokémon.

"WE WON!" Eddy shouted as Dracosaurus tackled and licked Eddy. He laughs. "OKAY! OKAY! WE WON! HAHAH!"

"It was TRULY AN HONOR to fight once more, Eddy." Roxanne commented. "It was my greatest experience."

"Say, where did you get that Arcane Core?" asked Edd.

"Oh, a mysterious man gave me this Arcane Core for some reason. Now the combinations are my own to follow." Replied Roxanne as she left.

This left Edd worried. Someone is giving away Arcane Cores to strangers. Maybe someone already cracked the formula, but who?

"Those Arcane Cores would sure come in handy for my team." Mack commented. "But hey, my Pokémon are good alone, even without one. So... It's getting late-"

(Ost: Sunkissed by Aboud Hussein)

Suddenly, the sun began to rise. Everyone stared at the morning sun from Bone Hill as Nutria City's plants begin to bloom and the morning dew begins to form.

"So pretty." Said Jimmy.

Everyone in the city is getting up as everyone gets ready to meet a new day.

"Nature..." Mack sighs of joy. "Precious, and one mustn't toy with it like if they're God. But I believe some of us can protect that which lives well and rescue them."

"Hey! We can't sit here for nature to happen!" said Eddy. "We got a Gym Challenge to finish!"

"Oh yeah!" Kevin limbers up. "Get ready Ramos! We're coming for you!"

Everyone rushed to get down from Bone Hill to get to the Nutria City Gym.

Mack simply chuckled and sighed as he sends out his Pokémon to enjoy the Sunrise wih him.

"Only those who actually care to protect what's right, can change nature..." said Mack. "Only those with a true heart who care, actually care..."


	25. Chapter 18: It Comes from the Ed (XD)

Chapter 18: It Comes from the Ed (see what I did there? Ah man, I ran out of Ed Phrases) + Sandbox Camp

Kevin stepped up into the league as he and the team helped solved a huge Gym Puzzle that involved making a Tree platform grow by taking Water, Solar Ray Gun, and a cloud of carbon dioxide gas to the root of he platform and made it instantly rise to Ramos, the 4th Kalos Gym Leader and the 4th Gym Leader of the Johnololan Challenge.

"Hey Ramos!" shouted Kevin. "Come on out for a Gym Challenge!"

Ramos appeared with his Pokémon ready to fight.

"Well then, ya whimpersnapper! Let's get to it!" Ramos accepted the challenge!

"Oh you're so on!" Shouted Kevin.

(OST: Kalos Gym Leader Battle Theme X and Y)

(Gym Leader Ramos accepts the challenge!)

"Let's see yer first Pokémon!" Shouted Ramos.

"Alright! Let's fry them, Magmortar!" Kevin sends out his strongest Fire Pokémon.

"Ludicolo! Let's get em!" Shouted Ramos. Out comes a pineapple shaped dancer with a lillypad for a hat and a seed at the top. The Pokémon also has a duck bill.

"Magmortar! Magma Cannon!" Ordered Kevin with a grim smile. Magmortar had blasted a stream of Lava over Ludicolo, but he took regular damage. "WHAT?!"

(Ludicolo 56%)

"Ludicolo! Hydropump!" Ordered Ramos.

Ludicolo spat out water to blast away the fires as well as Magmortar!

(Ludicolo strengthened the damage with a Water Gem!)

(Magmortar 0% KO)

"WHAT?! GRR! Return Magmortar!" Kevin recalled his Pokémon. "Let's see you stomp THIS! I choose you, Scizor!"

"Whatever ye have can't phase me, young 'un!" Ramos chuckled.

"Oh yeah?!" Kevin challenged, "Scizor! Bug Bite!"

Scizor bites the Gras Pokémon as it was super effective!

(Ludicolo 0% KO!)

"Well, return Ludicolo!" Ordered Ramos. "Come and get em, Trevenant!"

Ramos sent out a burning Trevenant, with Purple flames coming from his mouth and eyes as it cupped a fireball in his tree palms.

"OH SHOOT!" Kevin shouted.

"Now, Trevenant! Fire Blast!" ordered Ramos as JNL Trevenant burns Scizor with a big blast.

(Scizor 0% KO!)

"Scizor! Return!" Ordered Kevin as he looks though his Pokémon. "Grr! I choose you! Pignite!" Ordered Kevin. "Pignite! Rollout!"

Pignite rolled forward to the opponent.

(JNL Trevenant 60%)

"Trevenant! Earthquake!" Ramos ordered.

JNL Trevenant smashed the ground and out comes a rapture line that uprooted and hit Pignite!

(Pignite 20%)

Pignite strikes again only harder.

(Trevenant 0% KO!)

"Well done, laddie!" Ramos recalled his JNL Trevenant. "Let's get them Gogoat! Attack with Headbutt!"

Out comes a charging grass goat Pokémon. The Pokémon has gwo horns sticking out of his head and also has leaf-like fur pattern all over the body, the top half green, the bottom half brown.

The Gogoat attacks with a big tackle to Kevin's Pignite.

(Pignite 0% KO!)

"Return, Pignite!" Ordered Kevin. Kevin checked the score.

(Kevin has 2 Pokémon out of 5 left. Ramos has 2 out of 4 Pokémon left.)

"Gotta make this count!" Kevin pulls out his Pokéball and sends out a random Pokémon.

"Oh that reminds me." said Ed. "Jonny, can you trade me back Trevenant? I miss her."

"I miss my Gourgeist too. I'd thought you'd never ask!" Jonny and Ed traded Pokémon as Ed's Trevenant hugs Ed with a bone crushing hug with wood. And Gourgeist hugs Jonny as she's glad to see him again.

(Kevin sent out Electivire!)

"Electivire! Cross Chop!" Ordered Kevin.

The Electivire came in with a big chop to Gogoat! It was super effective!

(Gogoat 0% KO!)

"My final, Pokémon..." Said Ramos as he pets his Pokémon and recalled it.

(Ost: Liquid Crystal: Kantonian Gym Leader Remastered)

"Well now! Here we go!" Ramos sends out his Kantonian starter. "Venusaur!"

Out comes a big green dinosaur with a big flower on his back, the flower also had a small jungle growing on Venusaur.

"And now! MEGA EVOLVE!" Ramos started Mega Evolution with his Mega Glove.

And out comes a Venusaur with a bigger prehistoric flower on his back and even more leaves.

"Like that's gonna intimidate me!" Kevin tried being brave.

"Oh yeah?!" challenged Ramos. "Why doncha try this! Mega Venusaur! Earthquake!"

Mega Venusaur stomped his foot on the ground and shook down a giant tree branch from the Tree Stadium that hit Electivire.

(Electivire 0% KO!)

"Grr! Electivire! Return!" said Kevin as he has a last hope on his final Pokémon. "Come on out, Scrafty!"

Out comes a hooded Pokémon who also had baggy pants. The Pokémon has his hands clenched into fists, showing its ready to fight.

"And now watch this! Mega Evolve!" Kevin used his Mega Glove to mega evolve his Pokémon, though it has been a long time without using it since the first battle with Team Rocket Junior.

And out comes the same Pokémon but this time, it wielded weapons and wore jewelry. The Pokémon also has the head mask revealing golden teeth.

"Mega Scrafty! Close Blade attack!" ordered Kevin.

"Mega Venusaur! Sludge Bomb!" Ordered Ramos.

Mega Venusaur blasted a hunk of poison to Mega Scrafty, but Mega Scrafty still charged forward with a slicing attack which was a critical hit!)

(M Venusaur 40%

M Scrafty 56% Poison!)

"Oh dear!" shouted Ramos. "Not this time! Venusar! Earthquake! Take him down!"

Mega Venusar used every last of its power to take down Mega Scrafty as upspringing metal holes started rising towards Kevin's last Pokémon.

"SCRAFTY!" Kevin shouted.

And with that, Scrafty took all the hits!

...

...

Kevin whited out?!...

... NO!

(Scrafty heard your cry qnd braced itself!)

(Scrafty also beat Poison with Shed Skin!)

(M Scrafty 1%)

(Scrafty looked like he's gonna cry!)

"Mega Scrafty! Finish him off! Bullet Tap" Ordered Kevin.

"NOOO!" Ramos shouted.

Mega Scrafty took a weapon out and shot Venusaur with a small spitball that hurts a lot.

(Venusaur 0% KO!)

(Kevin wins!)

(Ost: Gym Leader Victory Theme!)

"SCRAFTY!" Kevin cheered.

"Guess you and yer Pokémon had done EVERYTHING in yer will to defeat me... Heheh... Here you go, the Seed Badge!" Ramos congradulated Kevin.

(Kevin won:

+$8

+Seed Badge

+TM 178: Energy Ball

\+ Bonus: Miracle Seed)

The Cul De Sac Kids ran to Kevin and Scrafty, who turned normal. Scrafty fell over due to exhaustion. Kevin lifted his pal up with a hug.

"We did it pal! We defeated the gym leader!" Shouted Kevin. Scrafty coughed. Kevin then looked to his team. "WHAT?! My Scrafty is my friend! So what?!"

"No, no, laddie!" said Ramos. "This is natural! Yer Pokémon grew attached to ya and that's why he chose, at his best, to survive!"

"Well, thanks, sir..." said Kevin.

"You really did it, Kevin." Nazz congradulated Kevin.

"Excellent work..." groaned Eddy.

"Well now, let's head back to the Pokémon center." Kevin left to get his Pokémon restored.

Pokémon Refresh Moment

(Ed, Edd, and Eddy) (+Bonus: Kevin)

(Ed Time!)

(Pokémon Translation: By Rotom Pokédex)

Ed sent out Trevenant, JNL Lilligant, and Thwackey.

The three hugs their master in a bone crushing bear hug. Ed hugs back with the same.

"You're so kind!" Said Ed as he finds a string and some flowers. He made flower crowns for their Pokémon. The Pokémon LOVED the flower crowns. "All hail the mighty monsters! I shall obey EVERYWORD you say!"

"(First order: Cuddle!)" Said Trevenant as Ed cuddled with his adopted fully grown stepdaughter. Then with Lilligant and then Thwackey.

Quilava then popped out of his Pokéball and then sniffed for berries. Upon sniffing through Ed's stuff, he found some gravy and ate some.

"(I love my master!)" Said JNL Lilligant as Ed pets her glowing flower. "(I'm so sorry for crying at that last battle!)"

"(So am I!)" Said Thwackey.

"(Will you three shut up?! I'm trying to eat!)" said Quilava.

SUMO DO WA!

Quilava gets tossed into the fence by the Grass Pokémon.

(Double D Time!)

Mimikyu sat next to Edd, who's reading a Pokémon book. She blushed as she cuddled with Double D. Double D blushed as well as he cuddled with his little princess. Suddenly...

"MINE!" said Mimikyu as she swallowed Double D inside her costume. Edd refused to open his eyes because if he does, he'll die.

"M - Mimikyu! Could you please let me go?!" asked Double D.

"(Well, you did ask nicely, so I'll let you go.)" Mimikyu sighed. "(I'm so sorry...)" She sobs.

"Aw don't cry, Mimikyu." Edd carried Mimikyu im his arms. "I'll take good care of you."

Mimikyu giggled as she got off and joined Edd in reading the book. Soon, all of Edd's Pokémon popped out and joined Edd in reading, but are close to him.

Edd chuckled as he turned the page.

(Eddy Time!)

"And!" Eddy kicks the can with his Pokémon. "HE SCORES! EDDY IS YOUR NEW CROWNED CHAMPION!"

But no one is amused.

"Aw come on!" said Eddy. Everyone stood by. "Look, I know I'm not perfect, but I just wanna be the best role model for my Pokémon. I may even push limits or amuse myself, but being a trainer is hard..."

Raboot and Prinplup walked to Eddy and pats his back as he sat down.

Everyone of his Pokémon gelt a bit happy and hugged Eddy. Dracosaurus fetched a log from a site far away and dropped the log.

"(I GOT THE STICK!)" Dracosaurus called out.

"Well, at least we have some firewood." said Eddy as he gets licked by his pet Dinosaur Dragon. Eddy laughs as his Pokémon played with him.

(Bonus: Kevin time!)

"And one! And two! And three! And four!" Kevin and his Pokémon are doing push ups to limber themselves, but there was a hard struggle with Velocizolt. "No worries, Velocizolt! When we're fimished, you're gonna be one tough champ like the rest of us!"

"(I - I dunno if I can do it...)" Whimpered the Electric Dinosaur.

"(Trust me, homie!)" Said JNL Scrafty. "(After training, you'll withstand three Earthquake attacks like I just did!)"

"(O - Okay...)" The Velocizolt trained with Kevin's Pokémon.

(Curry time!)

As the girls made dinner with Rolf as an expertize in Cooking Curry and Berry Pastry, the group was about to make the finishing touches on the curry.

"I feel like something's missing." said Nazz.

"Like what? We got all of the ingredients down. We got Sausages, Beef Patties, and Lots of Potatoes." said Lee.

"And it's not like we can add anymore ingredients." Marie added.

"Though I would love some more!" Said May.

"Just put your heart in it." said Jimmy as he takes some energy and somehow poured a glowing heart into the Curry, which made it light up.

"Curry's done!" Replied Rolf.

Everyone was about to take their first bite. And when they did...

...

THEY LOVED IT! A LOT!

(Grade Charizard Mastery Chef!)

Everyone then went to sleep in their camping sites, recalled every Pokémon in their Pokeballs and slept through the night in Bone Hill. Why? The best view of Nutria City.

Sleep well, heroes.

"You're gonna need it..." replied a familiar voice, as he held an Arcane Core. He walks away to the next city.


	26. Chapter 19: Fossil Edisaster 2! Part 1!

(Chapter 19): Fossil Edisater 2! Part 1! (The Sequel to Team Science!)

(Beware: Fakemon ahead! Read with caution!)

(Idea by Pksmashbros!)

As the Peach Creek Cul De Sac kidd were adventuring through the Bone Hills and exploring every inch of the area to capture more Pokémon and train their Newbie Pokémon. Edd decided to raise some pets such as his Cacturne, Jolteon, Hatterene but decides to raise them anyways. As for Ed, he's still cstching dozens of Pokémon on sight, so much he decides to take EVERY LAST ONE with him, but who knows, they all might come in handy.

"How many Pokémon can you catch?!" May complemented.

"I can catch whoever's missing!" Replied Ed. "I have lots of friends now!"

"My goodness, with this much Pokémon, we'll be able to fill the Pokédex!" Jimmy complemented.

Sarah turned away as she was jealous.

"Hey, Lumpy!" Eddy dared Ed. "I dare ya to choose 6 Pokémon and battle with them for the whole day!"

"Okay!" said Ed blindingly as he selects everyone and tries to cram them in six Pokéball.

"ED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Shouted Double D as he slaps away six Pokéballs.

"There!" Eddy crossed his arms and smirked. "There's your team for today!"

Ed's main Pokémon looked at him sad. Ed looked back with a sad face.

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS CHALLENGE, EDDY!" Ed screamed as he hugs Eddy.

"Well, you gotta do it, or you gotta put all those Pokémon in the PC!" Eddy explained. "You're filling up the space for the inventory..."

Ed looked at his freshly caught Pokémon as they looked back with the same expression as he sadly puts the Pokémon into the PC.

Ed suddenly tripped over something.

"Ow..." said Ed while he picked himself off the ground, even though he doesn't feel the pain. "Hey, funny noodle!"

"That's not a noodle, Ed." Replied Nazz. "That's a pipe!"

"Wait a minute!" Said Double D. "There are no civilizations nearby! Why should there be a pipe here?!"

"Calm down, Double D!" Sarah told Edd. "There's probably someone rich who probably lives here."

"Who would wanna live in THIS Dusty place?" Asked Lee.

"Probably someone crazy or a lonely old man." Replied Marie.

The Cul De Sac each took a step and felt that their feet tapped metal and some glass floors. Ed, however, pressed a button as he put his foot on what he thought was a living Geodude, and SHHOOOMM! A whole rope shot out and trapped the Cul De Sac Kids as Team Skull, Team Rocket Junior and Team Science came out.

"Weezing! Sleeping Gas!" Said a Team Science Grunt as a JNL Weezing blasts an odorful smoke. The Eds could feel someone touching their pockets before they fainted.

A few minutes later...

Ed was outside, in the sand, alone...

He wakes up.

"Guys? GUYS?!" Ed shouts as he looks everywhere. "EDDY! DOUBLE D?! ANYONE?! Anyone..." He begins to whimper as he looks to his Pokémon... But even they are gone... Ed whimpers even more. "No... They took my friends..."

(Team Peach Creek: Game Over?)

Suddenly, a Slowpoke came over from Ed's Bench Team. Ed looks at the Slowpoke as the Slowpoke taps on a King's Rock. Suddenly, he begins evolving.

"Slowking.." He yawns as he turns to Ed.

"Hey! Where did YOU ckme from?!" Shouted Ed as he hugs his Benched Pokémon.

After that every Pokémon popped out of the box, they all followed Ed around and copied every movement he did. Ed walked away and they followed.

(In Ed's mind they walked in slow motion as they followed him to the Geodude Button.)

"Don't worry, guys! Ed's here to rescue you!" Ed got tapped by a Dragonite, who he somehow caught. "I mean! Me and my SUPER MONSTERS!"

Ed's Given Pokémon:

1) Level 42 Female JNL Gardevoir (Ice/Fighting)

2) Level 45 Female Seviper (Poison)

3) Level 43 Male A Raichu (Electric/Psychic)

4) Level 46 Female Dragonite (Dragon/Flying)

5) Level 45 Male Slowking (Psychic/Water)

6) Level 45 Male Zangoose (Normal)

Bench Pokémon

7) Level 39 Male Sandaconda (Ground)

8) Level 42 Appletun (Grass/Dragon)

9) Level 43 JNL Ledian (Fighting/Flying)

10) Level 44 Lapras (Ice/Water)

11) Level 44 JNK Kangaskhan (Electric/Fighting)

12) Level 47 Arcanine (Fire)

Ed stepped on the Fake Geodude and out comes the nets to capture Ed.

"Seviper and Zangoose used Slash of Doom!" Ed ordered.

As soon as the grunts as came in to battle Ed!

(OST: Diantha Champion Battle Theme!)

(WARNING! WARNING!)

(DISASTER AHEAD!)

(Team Skull, Team Rocket Jr and Team Science wants to battle as an army!)

(Evil Syndicate sends out -)

"Wait! Don't tell me!" Ed takes out a comic book and reads it. "The evil spacemen of the evil queen takes out their minions to battle! And the hero must survive what he has left to rescue the kids from an alien queen!"

"What was THAT?!" asked a Male Rocket Junior grunt. "Whatever! I'll smash a chump today!"

(Evil Syndicate sent out Scolipede, Magnezone, and Alolan Raticate!)

(Go! Zangoose! Seviper! And Gardevoir!)

"Weezing! Sleep Gas!" Ordered a Team Skull Grunt.

The Weezing blasts out an odorful sleeping gas! However, JNL Gardevoir used Safeguard!

(It had no effect...)

"Gardevoir! Glaciate!" Ordered Ed as the Gardevoir kissed out dozens of Ice Spears that dabbed into the Weezing!

(JNL Weezing 60% Frozen!)

"Weezing!" shouted the Grunt as his only Pokémon was useless now.

"Scolipede! Rollout!" Ordered the Rocket Junior Member.

"Zangoose! Counter!" Ordered Ed.

As Scolipede sped up to hit Zangoose with a lot of damage, Zangoose gave it nack only twice with a swiping kick!

(Zangoose 40%

Scolipede 0% KO!)

"S - Scolipede! Return!" The Grunt recalled his Pokémon. "NOT FAIR! I USED THE ROCK GEM!"

"No one can beat Spaceman King!" Ed yelled like Tarzan while pounding his chest as his Pokémon roared their battle cries.

"Whatever!" grunted a Team Science Grunt. "Magnezone! Discharge!"

Magnezone blasted an overcharge of electricity to its surroundings as everyone takes damage!

(Weezing 0% Critical Hit! KO!

Zangoose 0% Critical Hit! KO!

Seviper 20% Critical Hit

JNL Gardevoir 30% Critical Hit!)

"HEY! YOUR POKÉMON TOOK OUT MY POKÉMON!" Shouted the Team Skull Grunt.

"Stay focused, moron!" shouted the Team Rocket Member.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MORON?!" Shouted the Skull Grunt. "That's it! I quit!"

(Team Skull Grunt Tom, surrendered!)

(Team Skull Grunt Jason joined!)

(Ed: 5 out of 6 Pokémon left.

TSkG: 0 out of 1!

TRJG: 1 out of 2!

TSciG: 3 out of 3!

New! TSkG: 4 out of 4!)

(Evil Syndicate sent out Golbat and Crabominable!)

Out comes a bat Pokémon with another Pokémon that look close to a crab with boxing glove like claws, but istead, has a foot print and looks like it has a few snow fur on it.

Suddenly!

"Golem! Explosion!" Shouted a Female Girl with a hardcore like tone.

A Pokémon that looked like a spotted boulder with legs and arms coming out of its body, with a head coming out as well, exploded with large amounts of energy and blasted all the opponents out of the way, leaving Ed in the dust!

(Disaster Battle over!)

"I'm a Sand Castle!" Ed commented randomly.

The girl looked at Ed as he shook the sand off him.

She has a leather jacket, leather boots, and black jeans, as well as a black undershirt with a Gastly and two bones crossed below it. The girl also had long red/orange hair and her skin was light skinned even though it looked like she got tanned for being in the sun for a long time. Her body shape may seem like she's chubby, but she's actually strong. Her eyes are red to represent how much she feels, such as anger, rage, and overconfidence.

She recalled and revived her Pokémon as she looked at Ed with a face that said 'Get out the way or I'll hurt you'.

Ed seemingly doesn't look at the girl like he's much of a girlphobic, but rather just said "Hi!" and waved.

The girl walked to Ed and held him by his shirt.

"Who are you and where are you from?!" she asked. Ed's mind is taking so long to process it. "ANSWER ME, YOU BIG PIG!"

Ed's still taking a long time to process things until his brain could transmit something.

"I like Pudding Skins!" He said randomnly.

"UGH!" The strong girl lifted Ed and kicked him aside. "WHY WOULD I WASTE MY TIME WITH A CLOWN! I'm here for my revenge for Team Rocket Junior for kicking me out!"

Ed stared as he pressed the Fake Geodude to the ground but the net shootets were out of Ammo, but also, a door opened up.

"Well, thanks for the help, moron..." The girl left into the basement of the desert.

Ed recalled his Pokémon and went forward into basement.

(OST: MT Pyre (Inside) Theme: ORAS)

Ed could see all of the Pokémon being experimented on. Clones fusing and defusing, some not even making it to their own body parts. Ed was scared as he tipped over a plug, and luckily, the clones were just large TV's.

Suddenly, Ed's Gardevoir got up and sensed danger in the room!

She uses some sort of aura to talk to Ed.

"Your friends are still alive, but I doubt what we saw in the TV aren't true... Beware of ghosts..." She said.

Suddenly, Slowking came out as he uses his own Psychic Powers to communicate with Ed.

"Whatever you do, follow me, and do not lose sight of me." Slowking alarmed as he used his mind to opened up a Biohazard Zone full of ghosts and slimy Dittos that don't look friendly. (Monsters: Humanoids from BW2)

Slowking used Healing Bell to chime into a tune that let him pass. Gardevoir followed but this time, holding Ed by his cheek to make him follow.

Ed's eyes explores the wonders of the chaos that Team Science wrought. The groans of a Humanoid, the slimy sounds they make when they collide and faint, and then the groans as they walked by. But Ed did what he was told, not to leave sight and kept walking, but it was like a Haunted House or like a real action packed scary movie marathon.

Suddenly...

ED SNEEZED!

The Huamoids stared at Slowking, Gardevoir and Ed as Slowking ran out of Power Points for Heal Bell!

The Humanoids walked to them like some zombies and groaned for their brains.

"Cool!" said Ed!

"Hold on!" Slowking grabbed onto Gardevoir and Ed as he teleported them and himself to the other room to the other side. The Humanoids were about to capture their pray when they collided into nothing. "Ed! Are you alright?" He asked.

"How did you know my name?" Asked Ed.

"I can read your mind despite the fact it's small." said Slowking.

"Don't remind me about the size..." Gardevoir crossed her arms and looked away. "It doesn't matter! What matters is that you need to rescue your friends!"

Suddenly, they can hear screaming.

"Eddy! Double D!" Shouted Ed as he carried the two Pokémon and ran to the voices. He breaks open a perfectly impenetrable sealed door. "I'M HERE!"

(Ost: Team Galactic Laboratory)

"Took you long enough!" shouted Eddy as he and the rest of the Cul De Sac Kids were locked in a Cyber Room.

"Looks like we missed one..." Cara Liss chuckled grimmly. "No matter... We got everyone who's a bigger threat..." Caraliss takes the four Dinosaurs that the Cul De Sac kids carried and spliced them into a fossil machine. "My Fusion Machine can be able to splice any Pokémon I want without fail..."

"So! All of those zombies!" shouted a familiar voice as she came out of the shadows. "Those freakbags you call Pokémon! YOU did this to them!" The girl pounded a table so hard, it broke.

"Hello! Nice to see you again!" Ed waved.

"Not you again..." The girl facepalmed and grunted.

"You know her, Ed?" Asked Double D.

"No! He does not know me!" The girl shouted.

"Alison Swanson..." said Cara Liss. "How's your Pokémon doing?"

"You took my prized fossil and made it into some Monster! You define how they're doing!" Barked Alison.

Cara Liss chuckled to that. "You're now about to feel my wrath, and without -"

"MY POKÉMON!" Ed found the bag and regained all of his original Pokémon from a machine that looked like it was making clones.

"Well well well, looks like you're a threat after all." Cara Liss shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh please!" shouted Alison. "I single handedly defeated more Grunts than he did! What good is he now?! This chump doesn't look like anything who can hurt a fly!"

"Believe me, he's one big pain, alone..." Sighed Sarah.

"Now begins my plan!" Cara Liss takes out all of the spliced fossils and captured them in 6 Pokeballs. "And now begins the fun part of my plan! Destroying everyone in my path! You're about to feel the wrath of Team Science at full potential! We ARE the creators! Only we see our future's condition! And when we seek interest, we shall take it! Whether it be amusement, a discovery, or even, money..." Everyone grew sick of what Cara Liss just said. "I work for a bigger crime syndicate wpmore powerful than this one. If you truly think you can stop me, think again... Will you surrender now?"

(Yes or No)

"ED! DON'T GIVE UP!" shouted May.

"QUIET!" Cara Liss soundproofed the prisoner room. "So young man, what'll it be?"

"I'll have a Double Side Fries, Two Gravy Bowls, a cup of Pudding Skins, 3 Jawbreakers for my friends?" Ed begins to count. "NO! Gimme 30 Jawbreakers, and a large soda!"

Alison couldn't help but pretended to sneeze even though she ended up laughing at Ed.

Cara Liss got mad a bit as her mind said 'Is he serious?!' "Well, little hero. As soon as I'm finished with you, you'll join your friends along with your girlfriend!"

"Who are YOU calling girlfriend?!" shouted Alison. "You think I'll be friends with HIM?!"

"Oh dear..." said Double D. "Let's hope he can save us all..."

"We're doomed!" Shouted Eddy and Kevin as they looked at each other.

"LET THE CHIMERAS RULE THE LAND!" Shouted Cara Liss!

(Boss Theme: Lysandre's battle theme!)

(Villain (Team Science) Battle Begin!)

Above someone sees the battle and Alison runa to challenge him!

Ed got mistracked but came back to the battle!

(Team Science Cara Liss wants to battle!)

Ed's Team:

1) Quilava LV 35 (Fire)

2) Sligoo LV 37 (Dragon)

3) JNL Lilligant LV 38 (Ghost/Electric)

4) Thwackey LV 34 (Grass)

5) Slowking LV 45 (Water/Psychic)

6) ?

(Team Science Cara Liss sends out Artozolt and Dracovish!)

Out came the abominations. One of them was a part of a Yellow Velocizolt cut from the stomach and buried inside a light blue icey lower body of that of a mosa, specifically, Arctomosa. The top half shivers as if it's so cold. The other was the head of a fish, specifically Coelivish and the bottom which was a rear end of a dragon, specifically Dracosaurus. This time the tail of Dracosaurus became the neck of the abomination, making the cut the stomach.

"Go! Sligoo and Quilava!" Ordered Ed. "Beware of my Sun gods!"

"Like if a little combining hurts." Cara Liss warned. "Now watch as how a REAL ATTACK FUSION WORKS! Arctozolt! Thunder/Ice Punch! Dracovish! Dracovish! Water Meteor!"

(Cara Liss's Machine applied some mysterious power!)

(An Arcane Core lit up!)

"Sligoo! Quilava! Burn them with FIRE! Vaporize!" Ed ordered as the two Pokémon spat out two suns and inceased heat for the two Pokémon. Arctozolt became happy, but it couldn't produce electricity due to not being cold, so it hits with Ice Punch! As for Dracovish, the move Vaporized!

(Sligoo 50% Super effective!

Quilava 100%

Arctozolt 100%

Dracovish 100%)

"Not bad..." Cara Liss tipped her glasses.

"So this is it?! You combining Pokémon to unlock a stuoid tactic?!" Alison laughed.

"Focus on the battle, young girl..." said the Mysterious Man. "Watch as I sweep your Gyrados with just a Thunder Punch and a Rock Slide!"

"NO!" Shouted Alison as she recalled her Pokémon. "Gyrados! Return!"

"Quilava! Sligoo! Flamethrower!" Ed ordered with an ease of sorrow to the fossils who were blended out of their will.

(Arctozolt 0% KO!

Dracovish 20% Burn!)

"Arctozolt! Return!" Cara Liss recalled her fainted abomination. "Come out, Dracozolt!"

This abomination made the top half the Velocizolt, and the bottom, the bottom half of Dracosaurus, only this time, the tail wasn't a neck. The poor Pokémon looks like it's hungry.

"Dracozolt! Dragon Tail! Dracovish! Dragon Fang!" Cara Liss ordered as the Dracovish bites down on Dracozolt's tail and swings it around and throws them at the ally team!

(Sligoo 0% KO!

Quilava 0% Critical Hit! KO!)

"My monsters! Return!" shouted Ed as he recalled his two fallen Pokémon. As he tried picking up two (Seviper and Zangoose) he accidentally slips and drops them into the fuser. "NOOOOOO!" Ed looked at Cara Liss with an angry look. "YOU MURDERED MY MONSTERS! Thwackey! Lilligant! I choose you!"

Ed calls out his two third and fourth Pokémon. His Ghost Specie Plant and his Grass Type Starter Monkey.

Suddenly, Thwackey begins evolving!

His body became bigger and more muscular as his sticks became drum paddles or drum sticks. This Pokémon also has a lot of leaves on his back and he carries what seems to be a wooden drum. This Pokémon is known as Rillaboom!

Ed reads his Pokédex and understands it and also learned a new move. Jungle Beatdown (Grass)!

(Jungle Beatdown: Grass: A Beat Up attack as the half of the levels of your Pokémon will be the total damage!)

"Rillaboom! Drum Kick on Dracozolt!" Shouted Ed as his Pokémon beat a sound wave by kicking his drum as a foot shaped soundwave hits both enemy Pokémon!

(Dracozolt 80%

Dracovish 0% KO!)

"Dracovish! Return!" Ordered Cara as she recalled her fallen Pokémon. "Come out Arctovish!"

This Pokémon by far is the WORSE looking abomination! Not only is the the top half the Coelivish, it's upside down. Ed has high doubts of eating with his brain before. The bottom half was the Artcomosa, only this time, it was fused the right side up.

(The sun died off!)

Lilligant took in what's last of the Extreme Sunlight to charge her Solar Pannel.

"Arctovish! Dracozolt! Thunderstorm!" Cara ordered.

(Thunder + Rain Dance = Thunderstorm: Water: A move that creates rain clouds and can either use Twister, Hurricane, or Thunder on Both enemies!)

(It rained harshly!)

And out from the skies came down two bolts of Lightning crashing on the two of Ed's Pokémon.

(JNL Lilligant 70%

Rillaboom 70%)

"Lilligant! Rillaboom! Attack Dracozolt! Jungle Beatdown and Solarbeam!" Ed ordered as his remaining Pokémon charged at the Dragon/Electric Foe.

(Dracozolt 20%

Arctovish 100%)

"Thunderstorm once more!" Said Cara Liss, gambling everything she has.

(The Storm produced Twister!)

Two small twisters blasted JNL Lilligant and Rillaboom.

(JNL Lilligant 30%

Rillaboom 30%)

"Let's defeat those evil creatures!" Shouted Ed as he ordered his final attack. "Thunder and Jungle Beatdown!"

The Pokémon attacked their opponents with immense energy as if it was the last blow!

(Dracozolt 0%

Arctovish 0%)

"Give it up! Cara Liss!" Alison ordered. "I gotcha right where I want ya!"

"Come back!" Cara recalled her last two Pokémon. "This match isn't over yet!"

"Is the Super Weapon ready yet?" asked the shadow man who revealed himself to be a middle aged man, wearing a black trenchcoat, black pants, black leather shoes and a red 'R' on his pocket protector.

"YOU!" Shouted Alison as Giovanni uses his Nidoqueen to finish off Alison's final Pokémon.

"Pathetic." Giovanni huffed as he recalls his Nidoqueen. "For a hardy Trainer from the Peach Creek, you proved to be quite harsh to your Pokémon. Even harsher than that wretched Ghetsis."

"Screw you!" Shouted Alison. "I just NEEDED more powerful Pokémon! That's all!"

"You don't raise your Monsters?!" Asked Ed.

"Well, I wouldn't waste time on some sucky Pokémon to begin with! That's what made me get past all those grunts!"

"And that's exactly what went wrong." said a familiar voice as he stepped out of the shadows.

"BIG BRO?!" Shouted Eddy inside the room.

"We gotta get out of here!" shouted Marie as she finds a vent and unlocks it. Everybody followed her and began finding a way out.

"Alison Swanson..." Said Eddy's Big Bro. "You treat Pokémon like tools of war as if your fat weight isn't enough."

"Why you little!" Alison tried punching Eddy's Bro but the Bro caught it single handedly and pushed her back.

"I predicted that with my Psychic, Gardevoir." said Bro. "According to her telepathy, you won those gambled Pokémon. As if training your fat arms to lift weights aren't enough, you might as well become a Pokémon yourself."

"How did you - ?!" Alison was shushed by Bro.

"Uh uh u-uh! The key to success is heart and treating your opponents like trash." Bro chuckled. "If you would've raised that Magikarp alone, that I gave you, you would've passed the Johnololan Challenge. But unfortunately, you are power hungry, not close to Ghetsis. EXACTLY how any villain would picture their Pokémon by demand!" Alison growled. Bro continued. "Now as we proceed to stop your cloning machine, I give you this last warning! Heed my words and surrender to me!"

Cara Liss cackled as she tips her glasses. "You do not SEE my vision of great Pokémon! You shall witness, the greatest creations of Team Science!"

Caraliss Dynamaxed a big Chimera Pokémon! The fusion of all 4! Not only one, but she Dynamaxed Two big Chimeras! They roared as they look down to their opponents!

As soon as the Cul De Sac Kids came out the vents, they came to see Ed's greatest doom...

(To be continued...)

A/N: Which of the four out of 12 gets to battle this disaster?! Ed needs help and gravy!


	27. Chapter 20: Fossil Edisaster 2! Part 2!

(Chapter 20): Fossil Edisaster 2! Part 2! (Sequel to Team Science!)

(Idea by Pksmashbros!)

(Boss Pokémon by jwnutz!)

(Warning! Fakemon ahead! Read with Caution!)

(Ost: Antasma's Theme (Not Battle): Mario and Luigi)

Ed and the Cul De Sackers looked at the two titans who stood before them.

The Titan which represents land, has Dracosaurus's legs and Tail, Artcomosa's body for the top half with Velocizolt's arms and the Coelivish for the head! The one who represents Sea, is the one mixing Coelivish and Arctomosa, however, there was Dracosaurus's Tail coming out of Coelivish's head to connect to Velocizolt's head!

It doesn't take a real scientist to know it feels pain, but it's also full of anger as it witnessed who defeated their relatives. Ed!

"Well well..?" Bro tipped his shades as he looks at his Pokémon. "Good luck on fighting them."

"HEY!" shouted Nazz. " What are YOU gonna do?! Leave us to fight this thing on our own!"

"Some Champion YOU are!" added Alison.

"I got better things to do..." Everyone looked at Bro as he crossed his arms.

"I see, the mighty Johnololan Champion cowering in fear before the might of Team Rainbow Rocket." Said Giovanni. "A worthy choice..."

"I do not cower for old hoots.." Bro chuckled, I defeat them. "Though I'm not alone, I'm here for the main target in my region... Doctor Cara Liss! I heard you envy Lex Pertt's work in reviving Pokémon with the same results as she followed Mr Fuji."

"Aren't you gonna tell us how you became champion?" Asked Eddy but was simply ignored by his bro.

"SHUT UP!" Cara Liss barked. "That foolish woman people call a scientist! She doesn't know how power feels! How the money fells good! And how you can always be right! As a REAL scientist, I was right about siding up with Rainbow Rocket!"

"And THAT'S why you'll pay the price, mate!" Said Mack as he came out of the shadows. "All Humanoid experiments contained and are already working on a back up!"

"Don't forget me!" Replied someone familiar, a blonde woman in a black dress. It was Cynthia.

"And me!" shouted a dark skinned girl in a pink dress and cat ears. "Cara Liss! Your Evil Ways are done!"

"I'm sorry, Cara Liss..." replied a familiar tone. It was a female doctor who looked close to her. Lex Pertt. "Look behind you and see that your hope is done..."

Cara looked around and finds Giovanni missing, but a note that said "You usefulness has ended". Suddenly, Cara screamed in rage.

"THAT GIOVANNI!" shouted Cara. "How dare he betray me!" Cara pressed a button as a large laser door starts closing down between Ed & Bro and the rest of the people. Eddy dashed across, but came back to push Double D through as they both ran before the laser door closed on them.

Eddy recognized the fossil that had his Dracosaurus. "No... YOU GIVE BACK MY DINOSAUR, RIGHT NOW!"

"Cara! Stop this at once!" Lex ordered.

"I'm sorry, childish fools!" Cara Liss chuckled. "But in the end, I always win! And now... Heheh... PERISH BEFORE MY SIGHT!"

(WARNING! WARNING!)

(OST: Dark Fawful Battle: Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story 3DS!)

(Villan Battle Begin!)

"Cara... I did remember you back in high school... Such a nerd who thinks a 2+2 can equal a 5, like most nerds want..." Chuckled Bro.

"Shut up, simpleton! Only a mindless fool would focus on just a battle reality, you lousy, fat jerk!" Cara Liss replied with a sour bite.

This made Bro frown. "It's your funeral... And I'll find the words to put on your tombstone after this battle..."

"Devour them alive, my slaves!" Cara Liss cackled.

(Cara Liss sends out Gigantamax (Land Rex) Chimerex X and Gigantamax (Sea Rex) Chimerex Y!)

The Chimerex roared!

(Ed sends out Quilava! Edd sends out Decidueye! Eddy sends out Prinplup! And Bro sent out JNL Raichu!)

JNL Raichu has a body of a regular Raichu on his tail mimics that of a Kite and a Key. His ears are that of a Pikachu's, only his ears have four whiskers to the sides and they twitch like antennas. The Raichu also has a plus and a negative side on his cheek spots where he discharges electricity.

"Chimerex X! Dino Land Stomp!" Cara Liss ordered. "Chimerex Y! Dino Sea Stomp!"

(Fusion: Dino Stomp (Land) + Dino Stomp (Sea) = Dino Flood & Tsunami: Water/Ground: An attack with intense power! Also makes Muddy Terrain.)

The 2 Chimerex stomped on the ground to create a big Tsunami that splashed onto the ally side that included the Eds and Bro!

(Quilava 0%

Decidueye 0%

Prinplup 0%

JNL Raichu 0%

PERFECT TEAM KO!)

The team recalled their fainted Pokémon from the water as well as held their breath from the intense flooding, Ed however s swimming casually. When the flood was over, the Eddy, Double D and Bro breathed in and out heavily. Ed spat out water like a water fountain.

"You - YOU MONSTER!" Eddy shouted. "Go get em! Raboot!"

"Let's go! Rillaboom! Hey! Gorilla Boom!" Ed gets the phrase as he calls out his buff grass type.

"Alright! You're up, Drizzile!" Edd tossed his Pokeball weakly.

"Try this, nerd! Go, my perfectly raised, Dragonite!" Bro sent out another Johnololan form of a Pokémon. It was a shadowy Dragonite! The Dragonite also happens to be made of spirit wisps as if it was replicating a Spiritomb!

Edd took out his Pokédex and examined this Pokémon.

(JNL Dragonite (Dragon/Ghost), the Legendary Phantomhive Pokémon, the upgrade of Dragonite when holding an Odd Keystone while Full Hapiness. This Pokémon has held onto a rock with spirits and been devoured by darkness. However the good inside the Pokémon pushed through evil thoughts as a 1000 good spirit joins this Pokémon in a new form, saving those from danger!)

(An Arcane Core lit up!)

"Dragonite! Arcane Breath Blast!" Ordered Bro.

(Dragon Breath + Arcane Glitch + Fire Blast: Arcane Breath Blast: Dragon & Anti Dynamax: A move that needs an Arcane Move. A spread move that can instantly paralyze!)

JNL Dragonite blasts a big Arcane Energy blast from his mouth and uses it to capitalize his Anti Dynamax attack with a blast of fiery breath.

(Chimerex X 90% Paralyze!

Chimerex Y 90% Paralyze!)

However, the two Chimerex each ate a Lum Berry, which got rid of paralysis!

"Never hurts to stay 2 steps ahead!" Cara laughed at Bro's effort. "Attack again! Dino Flood and Tsunami!"

The Pokémon attempts to fight again with the same tactic, only this time, Bro's Dragonite saved the Eds.

(Raboot 0%

Rillaboom 0%

Drizzile 0%

JNL Dragonite 100% Missed!)

"Return!" Called the Eds as they return another set of fallen starters back into their Pokeballs.

"We can't even touch them!" Eddy shouted. "Those things keep creaming our Pokémon to mush!"

"Ed hates mush!" shouted Ed.

"There's got to be some way to fight those Abominations!" Double D shouted.

Over to the other side, the rest of the trainers watched as the Eds were getting creamed in battle!

"No no NO!" Sarah shouted.

"If only I stepped up with them..." said Kevin.

"Maybe you can..." said Mack. "Come on out, Serpentime!" Mack summoned his great Legendary Pokémon. "Send the Peach Creek Cul De Sackers with the Eds with Warp Ray!"

"WHAT?!" Shouted Alison. "You're crazy!"

"THERE'S NO TIME!" shouted Mack. "Their Pokémon may not be strong, but that makes it easier for my Serpentime to transport them over there!" Mack's Serpentime granted Mack's wish and teleported the Peach Creek kids inside the battlefield! "Don't forget! We're here for you! DON'T FORGET!"

(Ost: Nothingness!)

The Peach Creek Kids appeared behind the Eds and Bro!

"Took you long enough!" said Bro. "Now that you're here, I'll deal with Cara! You two handle the beasts!"

"No... NO!" shouted Cara. "YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME! DESTROY THEM, CHIMEREX!"

The giant beasts charged!

(Kevin sent out Mega JNL Scrafty! Lee sent out Mega JNL Lopunny! Rolf sent out Mega Blaziken! Jimmy sends out LG Eevee! Sarah sends out LG Pikachu! Marie sends out Mega JNL Gardevoir! May sends out Mega JNL Medicham! Jonny sends out JNL Sudowoodo! And Nazz sends out Mega Pidgeot!)

"No! NO!" Cara Liss turns around to see Bro standing up with his Pokémon preparing an Arcane Attack.

"You can't defeat all of us!" shouted Nazz. "Let's see how you like it being outnumbered!"

Suddenly, the Fusion machine senr out Ed's new Fusion Pokémon!

The Pokémon has a body of a bipedal furry marsupial. The claws were replaced by 4 venomous blades coming out of the knuckles, two on each fist! The battle scars were a combined yellow and red scar to make a big X cross with the two colors! The fur color currently dominating the Pokémon is Grey! The snake eyes squint to make a hard focus like a predator hunting. The Pokémon roared out!

"Zanviper!" It hissed. The Pokémon followed Ed and sided with him.

"That's right!" Double D stood up. "We can fight back! For our friends and for our Pokémon! I choose you! Ariados!"

Double D sent out his Pokémon.

"Time to fight, Golbat!" said Eddy as he summons a Crobat. The Crobat landed on his shoulder as Eddy pets him.

Everyone looked at the two beasts as the Pokémon collided roars, hisses, and growls!

(Ost: Wily Machine 9 Remix: Megaman 9 & Adolfobaez!)

"Plank! "Say Cheese"!" Ordered Jonny as the Sudowoodo takes a picture of Chimerex Y and prints it out in a snap!

(Ally Chimerex Y appeared!)

"Sweet!" shouted Kevin. "ALRIGHT! ATTACK ALTOGETHER! Scrafty! Bullet Tap!"

"Plank! Attack with Dino Bite!" Ordered Jonny.

"Blaziken! Sky Uppercut!" ordered Rolf.

"Lopunny! Triple Kick!" Lee ordered.

Ed read Zanviper's moves. "Close Blade!"

The 4 Pokémon ganged up on Chimerex X as each took turns using move!

(Chimerex X 10% Critical Hit!)

"Gardevoir! Ice Shuriken!" Ordered Marie.

"Eevee! Return!" ordered Jimmy.

"Pikachu! Thunder!" Sarah commanded.

"Poison Fang!" Eddy orders.

The next 4 Pokémon took turns in raiding Chimerex Y as it took a lot of damage!

(Chimerex Y 10%)

"CHIMEREX!TAKE EVERYONE DOWN IN BATTLE! MAX TWIN DINO BREATH!" Cara ordered as she was distracted from a small battle with Bro.

Ed's 12 Bench Pokémon came out and spread their arms out to defend the Pokémon!

"NO!" Ed used his Arcane Core to help the Pokémon.

(Protect X More than 3 = Perfect Shield: A move that even blocks Dynamax, ZMove and Attack Fusion!)

The frontline Pokémon protected the ally team with every last bit of strength before falling themselves...

"Ariados! Poison Jab!" commanded Double D!

"Medicham! Aura Sphere!" May commanded!

"Pidgeot! Hurricane!" Ordered Nazz!

The last 3 Pokémon used their finsihing moves to sweep away what's last of both Chimerexes' HP!

(Chimerex X 0%

Chimerex Y 0%)

(FINISH THEM!)

Zanviper ran up with acidic blade claws and super sized them! Zanbiper then runs up to both Chimerexes and slashed with a great force, causing the Abominations to explode with energy as the Dynamaxed Abominations were no more!

Zanviper then retracts their claws and huffs.

(Ost: Sun and Moon Kahuna Victory Theme!)

"WE WON!" The Cul De Sac kids cheered and celebrated!

"My... plans..." Cara Liss fel to her knees.

(Victory Rewards:

\+ $90

\+ Master Ball

\+ Sea Beast Fossil

\+ Land Beast Fossil)

(Victory!)

"Now! Gardevoir! Imprison!" Said Eddy's Bro as Cara Liss was encased with psychic energy.

The laser gates were turned off.

"Serpentime! Teleport Me and Cara to Violet City Prison!" Mack ordered as his Pokémon takes him, Cara and itself away.

"Is everyone alright?!" asked Cynthia.

Bro chuckled. "Nothing much, I -"

"We meant the Peach Creek Kids!" said Iris.

The Kids recalled their Pokémon.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Kevin.

"All A O K!" said Ed.

"Doing fine!" said Nazz.

"Rolf is as sturdy as a sheep in shearing and clamps!" Rolf commented.

"Well then, I guess we best clean this place up.." Lex Pertt sighed. "Oh, Cara... What your team has brought to this world..."

(Ost: Pokémon Center Healing Sound)

After Lex Pertt adds Cara's Lab as her own with her own scientists in it, she dismissed the champions and also undid Zanviper's fusion.

"Thanks for nothing..." Said Alison as she walked away.

"See you back home, dear!" Ed commented.

Everyone froze and looked at Alison.

"Say, where do you live?" asked Double D.

"Why should I reveal to you my lair?" Asked Alison while putting her hands on her hips.

"There's no way that dork would say anything like that, I admit..." Kevin explained.

Alison sighs. "I live in Peach Creek in a Cul De Sac..."

"Hey!" Eddy shouted. "That's our home!"

"Did our parents miss us?!" asked Nazz.

"Luckily our home wasn't taken." Lee commented randomly.

"Well you snooze, you lose.." Alison yawns. "I'm going back home..."

"Bye!" Ed waved as Alison smirked and waved back as she takes out a foldable motorcyle and dashed off.

"Well, what now?" Asked Sarah. "We got no home..."

Eddy decided. "Then WE continue forward!"

"Huh?!" the group looked at Eddy.

"So what we have no home?!" Said Eddy. "We have our new soon to be homes! In the Hall of Fame! And I won't stop until I'm famous and rich! How about you?!"

The kids thought about it they cheered and put their hands in. Ed took out a marker and drew a heart on everyone's combined hands, making each have a piece of heart.

"For our new home?" asked Eddy.

"FOR OUR NEW HOME!" the kids lifted up their hand and high fived altogether!

(A/N): The adventure continues! The Kids have nowhere else to go, but forward! Who gets ro challenge Clay of Gemstone City? You decide! Leave a review. Should it be a Kanker? A weird one? Or one of the cool kids? Who knows? Or how about make it a double or Triple Battle!

Also, I was thinking of making Chimerex the Eds first loss, until I studied the types with a Damage Calculator, the Pokémon you guys gave the kids are SO GOOD! And I KNOW they appreciated your choices! Keep moving forward my weird trainers! Onward!


	28. Bonus Chapter 1: Unsolvable Questions

Pokémon Edventure Bonus Chapter: Unsolvable Questions

The camp at Bone Hill got really awkward, no one is talking to each other, especially after what came to be revealed. No home, but also, how did they get this far?

'Man... It's like we all became friends...' Eddy thought.

(Flashback)

Ed took out a marker and drew a heart on everyone's hands combined so everyone gets a piece of heart.

Everyone gave a big group hi five, even the Kankers, even Nazz and Kevin. Everyone.

(Flashback ends)

Rolf was making Ali's signature spice (with no meat) curry, which in his family tree, which made Britain's Tika Masala famous because one of Rolf's ancestors introduced cooking and spices into Galar and from that the whole nation.

'Did Rolf just made a few acquaintances with the Ed boys?! Or did we do that after we slayed the foul beasts?!' Rolf begins chopping Cheri Berries, a medium small sized ones because smaller ones are spicier.

'Did I just made friends with those dorks?!' Kevin shouted in his mind. 'I only joined to get payback after those dorks for defeating me... But then THIS happened...'

Everyone had that awkward silence. As they ate around the dinner table, they took a trip to memory lane, they remember all the times they would either try to play while the Eds were scamming, to having school together, but suddenly it all came to them.

As everyone looked at each other, they looked at the Heart Mark. It's like signing a contract and Ed was the stamp. A contract to what?

The radio begins to play the Oak Talk Show with DJ Ben, Mary, Buena and the parents of each kid.

They talked about how much the friends would stick together, even though one would fight and wreck havoc, everyone would try, and they even tried a piece of Jawbreakers as they talked on and on about their kids and their topics. Topics like what do they think about Kids wanting to become a Cul De Sacker from Peach Creek? Why all this fuss for Jawbreakers? How do they still become friends after all they've done. But in the end, they're still rooting for their children from a place called Apple City, a city between to Lemon Brook and Peach Creek.

On the airways, the Eds families hoped that they stuck around or said goodbye before they left. And that Sarah should take care of Ed and Jimmy.

The Kankers' mom just wished for them to be safe and hope they rule as champions one day.

Kevin's dad and Nazz's mom hope they ace the championship like no other Cooltrainer!

Rolf's mom talked about a Curry Recipe tht requires just berries and some peanut butter and is taking care of the farm animals.

Jonny's parents were also glad for buying him a Sudowoodo in memory of his lost actual Plank, which Jonny shed tears through losing his best friend before gaining a new best friend.

"Well, according to the Gym Leaders that the Peach Creek Kids defeated, they found out a new technique to ace a battle called Attack Fusion!" Oak reported.

"In other news, Cara Liss has been sent to prison for Pokémon Exploitation and Trafficking, all thanks to the Peach Creek kids." Mary reported. The Kids each gave a little 'Yes' and some a high five. "According to Lex Pertt, it was a way for Team Rainbow Rocket to unleash Attack Fusion by making Fusion Pokémon."

"I'd call that's Magikarp!" Swore Ben, "It's like trying to combine a Burrito and a Creme of Coffee to make something to make you stay in the bathroom!"

The parents and everyone in the studio laughed.

"Well, look at the time, it's getting late." Oak yawned. "Tune in next week when we hear of the newcomers from the Cul De Sac of Peach Creek!"

The parents said goodbye on the radio as the radio turned off.

Ed yawns as he fell asleep.

"ED!" shouted Sarah as everyone quickly tied him up in his tent.

After that, everyone had then recalled all of their roaming Pokémon and went to sleep, thinking of everything they've done today.

From the running away part, from the amusement, and from just being friends, everyone grew closer to one another. All because of a Pokémon challenge.

It looks like hating each other doesn't matter now. Or ever.


	29. Chapter 21: Perfect Edsample (wupdate)

(Chapter 21): Perfect Edsample (Another bad Ed pun)

(Lee and Jimmy Episode, this is not a ship)

As the group passed through Bone Desert and Jimmy has a frightful look on his face. Earlier, the group drew straws to see who challenges Clay, Gemstone City's Gym Leader. Jimmy got the largest straw and began phasing while watching the Teachy TV and watched how Clay uses Ground Type Pokémon to defeat trainers with frightening attacks. Even worse, he has an Arcane Core Combination to whisk Flying Types to be hurt drastically by ground type moves. If that's not enough, his Excadrill can slam bird types!

Jimmy was scared for his life. Which his team were walking through the desert, they see a big excavation city burried inside walls

(OST: Gerudo Valley Mashup : Nintendo)

(Gemstone City: The most richest mining city in all of Johnolola!)

The Eds were picturing themselves and everyone in a western town after roleplaying cowboys in Bone Hill!

"Alright, buckaroos!" Shouted Eddy. "We're taking over this town!"

"Eddy, this is a city." Double D corrected.

"I agree!" Lee commented. "Let's take over this town! Ready, Deputy Jimmy?!"

"D - D - Deputy?!" Jimmy said shy as Lee gave a star pin on his shirt that gave Jimmy the confidence. "I mean! Yes, cowboys and cowgirls! Let's take what we RIGHTFULLY DESERVE! The Diamond Badge! Yee haww!"

The Cul De Sac dashed forward into the city and ran full force past the guards amd into the city where there was a lot of gemstone hotels and Pokémon shows, most of all, a gemstone view from being in a crater full of precious metals.

Eddy was about to take a piece of gem, as he did, but then wild Sableye came up and hissed. Eddy took at least five gems and made a run for it.

(Inventory:

+Normal Gem

+Fire Gem

+Grass Gem

+Water Gem

+Electric Gem)

"Suckers!" Eddy blew a raspberry to the Sableye.

It was then when the group saw the Gemstone City Gym and checked inside. The puzzle: Just Mining Buttons that also gives FREE Ancient Shards, because the city could afford to give them away.

Jimmy has been sitting back before the gym trainer challenges, but Lee took over for him and aced it with her new Pokémon, a Bellossom, a spare Gloom Rolf caught and gave Lee as he wouldn't want another Grass type in his team. Plus, Grass/Poison makes it easier to jot be defeated by bugs, and meanwhile, a Kanker rocks a pure grass type than Sarah with her Tsareena, however, Ed and his Rillaboom takes the cake.

"Bellossom! Tropical Kick!" Lee ordered as her Pokémon jumped up, twirled (Idea: The Bell-Loopdeeloop from Johto Journeys) and kicked a Mudsdale square in the face and knocked it out!

(Mudsdale 0% KO!)

"Alright, Jimmy!" Said Sarah with excitement. "Time to defeat the Gym Leader!" But there was silence. "Jimmy? ... Jimmy?! Come one out!"

But there was just silence.

(OST: Pokémon ORAS: H Help Me!)

"JIMMY?!" Shouted Lee. "Oh boy..."

"Quick! Let's split up and find him!" Kevin ordered as the team left the Gym, all except for Lee.

(Ost: B/W Emotional Theme)

Lee sees Jimmy crying in a corner of the gym. He was hugging his Eevee.

"Evo?" His Eevee looks at her master.

"I dunno if I can do it, Eevee..." said Jimmy. "Mr Clay looks very powerful..."

Normally Lee would scream, but something in her heart told her not to. "Hey kid."

Jimmy looked up at Lee. "L - Lee?"

"It's alright, little boy." Lee pets Jimmy. "You're not alone. You can put your trust in your Pokémon."

Jimmy doesn't understand this would he coming from a Kanker, but then, he looks at his Eevee and the rest of his Pokémon as they nod. Jimmy smiled as he sheds happy tears.

"You're ready to go now, Kid?" asked Lee as she huffed as she doesn't like mush. But then, Jimmy hugs Lee. "Kid! You're making my clothes wet! ... Let go! ..." Lee sighed as he hugs Jimmy back.

"EVO!" Eevee cheered.

"I can't do this alone." Said Jimmy. "Can you battle with me? And not the others?"

Lee chuckled. "If I had a day I'd hear this, I'd die happy. Just don't tell the others about us, okay?"

"Pinky promise!" Jimmy held out his pinky as he and Lee promised.

"Let's go back, little chump!" Lee motivated Jimmy as he recalls Eevee.

"Right!" Jimmy followed Lee to Clay's Stage.

(Level: Legendary Hard

Reason (s): 6 Pokémon, Z Move, Mega Evolution, Dynamax & Attack Fusion!)

"Clay?" asked Jimmy as he looks at Lee. She nods. Jimmy smiled and turned back to Clay with a serious face. "Me and Lee challenge you to a Pokémon battle, for your Diamond Badge! ... Heheh..." Jimmy chuckled nervously after talking brave.

"You did great!" Lee pets Jimmy and turns back to Clay. "You heard that?! We aren't leaving until we claim that badge!"

Out of the shadows, out comes a big, chubby and lean cowboy wearing diamonds around his hat that matched the green glow from the lines of his leather cowboy vest and his brown pants and brown leather boots as he carried a suitcase full of gems.

"Good!" Clay tipped his hat. "Two more fellers ready to take on mah gym! Ah reckon ya two bring out every Pokémon ya have for the night show!"

"Night Show?!" asked Lee and Jimmy as the stage lifts up to a stadium.

The group sees a a TV store and it showed Jimmy and Lee facing Clay.

"Oh no! Jimmy!" Sarah shouted. "We gotta go back!"

"Quick! To the Gym!" Shouted Kevin as everyone dashed back, full speed.

The crowd went wild as everyone took a seat to the Official PWT ceremony as it showed on the screen a streak of defeated trainers. 100 trainers defeated!

"Well well well," Clay smirked. "As we reached 100 trainers defeated in a day, Ah'd say let's celebrate with a Double Battle! And ahm all in!"

(Pokémon Gym Leader Battle Begin!)

(OST: PKMN BW Or BW 2 Gym Leader theme!)

(Gym Leader Clay accepts your challenge!)

"Ah'll start the show!" Clay offered. "Go get em! Flygon! Whiscash!"

The Pokémon roared as they were summoned.

"Let's go, Eevee!" Jimmy called out as Eevee leaped from Jimmy's arm and into the field.

"Ya know the drill! Bellossom!" Lee sent out her Pokémon from a Pokéball, but this time, she Volleyball Summoned it to the field as the crowd praised her for her stylish throw. This made Clay grin for a bit.

"Jimmy!" Shouted Sarah from the crowd. "You can do this!"

"Give it to them, Lee!" Marie cheered.

(An Arcane Core lit up!)

"Flygon! Whiscash! Fissure!" Clay used his Arcane Core early for Bellossom in hopes to take her down.

"Bellossom! Jump and use Tropical Kick on Whiscash!" Lee ordered as her Bellossom acrobatically leaped over an incoming crack in the steel that would've crushed the Bellossom as she kicked Whiscash with a Tropical Kick!

(Bellossom 100% Missed!

Whiscash 34%)

"Eevee! Freezy Frost on Flygon!" Jimmy ordered. Eevee attacks Flygon with a blast of Ice as Flygon shivered as she got hurt!

(Eevee 100%

Flygon 10%)

The crowd cheers.

Clay chuckled. "Nice one, younguns... But now it's time to crank the heat! Flygon! Mega Evolve!"

With a hidden Key Stone in Clay's hat, Clay activated Flygon's true form!

Flygon evolves into its JNL Mega Form, a form it could also achieve of that of a native Pokémon while returning normal!

The Flygon has 4 4X4 Diamond Wings and a Stinger Scorpion Like Tail as it combines her exoskeleton into a Motorcycle Mask. Behold! Mega JNL Flygon!

(Ground/Dragon + Pheromones: This Pokémon is also Bug type.)

"LEE! I'M SCARED!" Jimmy shouted but then remembered, he needs a move, fast.. Wait a minute! FAST! His fearsome look turned into an evil/naughty grin. (An Arcane Core lit up!) "Eevee! Quick Speed Attack!"

(Quick Attack + Any Move Type: Quick Speed Attack: (In Jimmy's Case: Ice): A Fusion Move with a power to change typings into a move combined with it. It doesn't take the second move's ability, however.)

Eevee was covered in ice as she teleport tackled Flygon with Ice.

(Mega JNL Flygon: 0% KO!)

"Well done! Return!" Clay recalled his fainted Pokémon. "Thought that was mah experimental Pokémon. It's time Ah show you a relative! Garchomp!"

Clay sent out a blue land shark dragon with a red and yellow underbelly, two wing like arms and a shark tail with his face looking like that of a carnivorous Hammer Head Shark.

"Bellossom! Petal Blizzard on both of them!" Lee ordered. Bellossom spins around so violently, she spun a tornado full of blade like petals to the two Pokémon.

(Whiscash 0%

Garchomp 60%)

Bellossom sat down with a slight slowness that indicated her Special Attack fell harshly.

After Clay recalled his Whiscash, he then Gigantamaxed a Pokéball to a size of a beach ball, he threw the Pokéball behind him as a Sandaconda appeared wrapped around, coiled in like a tornado!

(Clay's Arcane Core recharged!)

"OKAY! WHO KEEPS GIVING THESE GUYS MY ARCANE CORES?!" Eddy shouted.

"And now, MAH SPECIAL RECIPE!" Clay combined the Arcane Core's energy into Dynamax Moves!

"Hang on, Kiddo!" Lee warned.

"WHAT?!" Jimmy asked.

"Sandaconda! Max Sand Hurricane!" Clay ordered as Sandaconda spins round and around fast enough to toss dust into a wave at the ally Pokémon!

(Eevee 20% Danger!

Bellossom 40%)

"Eevee! Return!" Jimmy recalled his Pokémon. "My Eevee is unable to battle... So let's go! Alcremie!"

Jimmy sent out his creamy Pokémon.

"Don't give up, Jimmy!" Sarah cheered.

"Don't give in, Kiddo!" Lee helped inspire Jimmy. Lee also gave a Jawbreaker Potion to Bellossom, a latest product of the Pokémon Industries.

"Alcremie! Dazzling Gleam!" Ordered Jimmy as Alcremie blasts a beam of light!

(Garchomp 0% KO!

Sandaconda 180%)

"Garchomp! Return!" Clay ordered as he still kept his Gmax Sandaconda out. "Sandaconda! Blend them again with Max Sand Hurricane!" Clay ordered.

The Gmax Sandaconda spins round and around until it spews out more sand into the ally team!

(Alcremie 20%

Bellossom 30% + 10% Recovery = 40%)

"The Potion's not helping!" said Lee as the Jawbreaker Potion is slowly working but not fast enough. "Well, we'll see what we can do!" Shouted Lee in triumph! "Bellossom! Tropical Kick!"

Bellossom jumped up into a Somersault and kicked the GMax Sandaconda in the face!

(Sandaconda 150%)

"Alcremie! Cream Splat!" Ordered Jimmy as Alcremie splashed a ball of cream to Sandaconda's face!

(Sandaconda is Confused!)

(Sandaconda will probably miss next move!)

"Ya think ya can stop Sandaconda with that?!" Asked Clay. "Why don't ya try this?! Sandaconda! Max Sand Hurricane!"

The GMax Sandaconda spins like a tornado and splashed sand onto the ally team!

(Alcremie 0% KO!

Bellossom 0% KO!)

"Return!" The two Cul De Sac trainers recalled their Pokémon.

As they recalled their Pokémon, Clay's Sandaconda shrank back down to size, into a regular Sandaconda who is free from coiling but has a big coil around the neck.

(Order:

Jimmy and Lee 2 out of 6 Pokémon left!

Clay 3 out out 6 Pokémon left!)

"I dunno what we can do, Lee!" Jimmy feared. "But I'll be like you and never give up!"

"You bet, Kiddo!" Lee stood proudly. "I know who you're gonna send out!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!" Asked Jimmy.

"Lopunny! I CHOOSE YOU!" Jimmy and Lee sent out both Lopunny.

Clay chuckled. "How cute! Sandaconda! Quick Dive!" Clay ordered a flying type move that grabbed Jimmy's Lopunny!

"Lopunny! Use Ice Punch!" Jimmy made a quick order as Lopunny punched Sandaconda solid!

(Sandaconda 0% KO!)

"Return!" Clay ordered. "And now! To END THIS FIGHT! Krookodile! Excadrill! Come out!"

Out comes two Pokémon. One of them is a red and orange bipedal crocodile with a bamdit stripe over his eyes and his snout contains large teeth! The other was a mole with a steel blade shaped hat over his head and two claws that might resemble it fitting together as a drill, maybe this Pokémon is a spinning-drilling mole!

(OST: Victory before your eyes, Last Pokémon! PKMN Black N White!)

"Ah'm on mah last two Pokémon!" Clay looked at the score. "But Ah see, so are you! Hit me with the best ya got!"

"Lopunny! Attract!" Jimmy and Lee ordered as the two Female Bunny Pokémon blew a kiss to the two males. The two boys were immobilised with love. "SPINNING KICK!" The two Lopunnies spun around and kicked their opponents who are still immobilised! (Excadrill 20% Krookodile 20%) "FINISH THEM! HIT THEM AGAIN!" The two Lopunnies attacked once more, finishing them off!

(Excadrill 0%

Krookodile 0%

Lopunny 100%

JNL Lopunny 100%

PERFECT KO!)

(Victory!)

(Ost: Kahuna Victory! Sun and Moon!)

"WE DID IT!" Lee and Jimmy jumped for joy as well as their Pokémon!

Clay tipped his hat and smiled. "Now THAT'S a victory we can celebrate all day! Wouldn't ya say?"

(Victory Rewards:

\+ Diamond Badge (-1 Turn Arcane Recharge)

\+ TM 26 Earthquake

\+ Combination Learned: Dynafusion & Gigantafusion

\+ $100)

"Well, that's that!" Clay recalled his Pokémon.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Here are your winners! Jimmy and Lee!" The announcer cheered.

Jimmy pulled Lee and kissed her right cheek. "Thank you for fighting with me!"

"Any time, Kid!" Lee giggled.

"Jimmy!" Sarah tackle hugged Jimmy. "You did it!"

"I didn't do it alone!" Jimmy told Sarah.

Lee yawns. "I hope we can camp, tonight, I'm tired..."

"How 'bout Ah treat yer friends to a Diamond Hotel express as long as you can perform tomorrow in this Stadium here?" Clay offered.

"The hotels sounds lovely, but we must be on our way to our next Gym Badge." Double D reminded his group.

"Ah..." Clay takes a hint of where they're heading. "Take the boat from this city to the Sinnoh Region. That'll take ya to yer 6th Gym Challenge. Ah may be powerful than he is, but Ah doubt he lets up."

"Alright!" said Ed. "Let's go!"

The team left to make camp into the city wilderness.

"Hey, Kevin?" Asked Jimmy. "When can we play Cowboys again?"

"Oh that was just randomly, but I doubt we'll see a desert." Kevin replied.

(A/N): AND BOOM! The count for how many times my tablet lagged and deleted some of the stuff, 2. Not bad for a tablet I got since the day my phone lost internet. At least it isn't worse. On second thought let me save.

Ah, there we go. And thank you for tuning in to Pokémon Edventure! Even though Jimmy HAS been mistreated from the Ed Edd N Eddy Movie, everyone grew close together at the Soul Bonding.

In case you havent seen the Team Science Marathon, the group all joined forces and united within a heartshaped unision, which Ed drew with Marker.

This who approach was a Big Sister and Little Brother approach. I was trying aomething new. But let me know who can battle the next Gym Leader. It can be in 1s 2s or 3s.

I have made different battle styles, such a (Three Players vs 3 players), Single 3 Party (3 players, 1 Team in single battles), Jumpin Raids (When a Pokémon calls for help in battle), and to be honest, I made more ways of Fusion Style battling. Mega Fusion, Z Fusion, Giga and Dyna Fusion, Morpher Fusion (Outback), Super Fusion (Sol and Luna), Primal Fusion (Panda and Dragon) and more. (Also, most of the fanmade Pokémon games are in Demo since 2015 and have NOT proceeded to advance into stories.)

Unless if you want to see Ed try Pokémon Outback style of catching Pokémon, you may leave a review. The Pokémon Outback is where one trainer takes a Steve Irwin approach at a Pokémon closely, and even handles tough exotic Pokémon, like Disasters, Ultra Beasts, or even Spying on theives.

So. until next time, we await you on the next Pokémon Edventure!

"Bye!" Said Ed.


	30. Chapter 22: Sleep Well, Ed (Ghost Story)

(Chapter 22): Sleep Well, Ed (My first ghost Story)

(Pokémon League (Night): Diamond, Pearl, Platinum)

It was morning dawn, and Marie came out of her ship room, to take a big breath of the fresh ocean of Sinnoh Region. Arctomosa scooted to Marie, cuddling her as she giggled.

Marie and Arctomosa looked at all the Water Pokémon flying overhead in the distance, or swimming near the ship. Even scary Pokémon like Sharpedo, Jellicent, or Gyrados say hello to the blue haired girl.

"What a glorious morning, isn't it Mosa!" Marie asked her Dinosaur.

"(I like the sea.)" The Arctomosa chirps.

Marie giggled as she pets her Pokémon who she also nicknamed for the time being.

She looks above and some Pokémon start to fade away.

"Huh?" Marie looked at the Ocean Pokémon, and they begin to dive.

"(Marie, I don't like this!)" Arctomosa begins fading away.

"Mosa!" Marie tried grabbing her Pokémon, but she faded. The sky turned from Dawn to a stormy night! The ship rocked back and forth!

(Ost: H Help Me!: PKMN ORAS)

Marie ran deep into the ship and sees scary stuff that happened before: mouth/throat holes that devour everything that falls into them, the hands that reach you, and eyes that look at you!

"Marie!" Her friends shouted as Marie opens a door to where they could possibly be, but all that was left were their clothes! "OH NO!" Suddenly, the Dark Pokémon emerges.

"Oh Marie!" The Pokémon cackled. "It's been SO long! Give me your soul!"

Marie reached out for her Pokémon, but as soon as she got one out, the Pokémon transformed into a shadowy form that attacked Marie!

"AAAAAAHHH!" Marie takes deep breaths and looked around, everyone woken up to her nightmare. Marie starts tearing up.

(OST: Pokémon League: Diamond, Pearl, Platinum.)

Everyone looked worried over their sweet Kanker Friend/Sister.

"Are you alright, Marie?" asked Double D.

"It's that Pokémon..." Marie explained. "It took everyone and tried hurting me..."

This upsetted Double D, not that it comes from a Kanker, but from a friend he hasn't had close contact, but most importantly, never seen cry.

Kevin also wouldn't like a teammate fallen and having a bad day. Eddy had the same idea. But he remembered, the Master Ball.

"So?!" asked Eddy while holding the Master Ball. "We can fight it with THIS!"

Marie takes the Master Ball, holding it, and watched her reflection on it. "What if any Pokéball doesn't work? I have visions of it phasing through stuff."

"Then we'll CLOBBER that dork!" Kevin appealed. "We can find out its weakness to take it out so NO ONE can suffer!"

"Yeah! Then me and Plank can fluff feathers and oil to humilate it!" Jonny laughed.

"No wait!" May proposed. "What if we MAKE IT wear nail polish?!"

"And WHY would we do that?" Sarah asked as she crossed her arms, unimpressed.

"I dunno, I mean, that has GOT to be a man, right?" Asked May.

"What if she wasn't?" asked Nazz.

"I still think Plank's idea is a good one!" Jonny lifted his hand. "All in favor raise your hand!" Plank raised his hand, but no one else did untip five seconds later. "See? What did I tell ya?"

"Rolf would like to PUNISH that foul nightmarish beast with the feet of Rolf's Blaziken!" Rolf expressed his Pokémon's moves with his body movements. "Then Genius Golduck shall torment that beast with knowledge of higher dieties! And then Vilepume will-"

"Enough!" Said Jimmy out of confidence. "I - I'm sure if we can catch this beast, we'll make good use of it and save the world." Everyone stared at Jimmy. "Th - That's just my idea."

"If it can't, I'll add it to MY Party!" Eddy proposed. "What can't fit a Champion than a beast, wouldn't ya say?!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sarah shouted. "That Beast is coming with me!"

"Actually," Double D proposed. "I'll put it in my PC to stop anybody from using its powers."

"DOUBLE D IS GONNA USE THE LEGENDARY BEAST FOR HIMSELF!" Ed shouted.

Soon everyone but Marie started arguing about who keeps Darkrai.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Marie, and everyone stopped. "I'm pretty sure the monster only wants me... If I can weaken it, I'll catch it, but if it gets too dire, I'll knock it out. If only there was an entity that was the opposite."

"If you don't mind," said the person next door to the group's bedroom (which was big enough for 12 people), "I heard a little girl who was doomed by a Darkrai, was saved a different entity of Good Dreams. The Pokémon who saved her was a Cresselia. The Cresselia is known to fight Darkness despite the fact she is a Psychic Type and Darkrai is a Dark Type. But the one thing that kept Cresselia on her feet (if she has any), was the faith the doomed girl had in her. So, when you see that Darkrai, best count on Cresselia."

(Ost: Nothing)

Eddy was gone during the conversation to check who was talking. Eddy bursted through the door, and found no one, but a girl in black. She turns around and kissed Eddy and disappeared.

"WHA WHA WHAAA?!" Eddy froze solid. "She KISSED me?!" He looked everywhere for the girl, but was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Dork!" Kevin called. "Get your stuff, we're about to hit land!"

"Kevin! You saw that right?!" Asked Eddy. "A girl in a black! You HAD to seen her!"

"Man, how LONG have you been sick in the head?!" Kevin barked. "If I seen someone, I'd believe you, but I don't, so..."

Eddy marched forward to the room.

And from the shadows, the girl came out and kissed Kevin.

"WHA WHA WHAAA!" Kevin looked at the girl, blushing like crazy. "Who are you?!"

"Take good care of Marie for me..." The girl replied as she disappeared. Kevin does not know this exact girl was the one that Eddy seen.

"Well, I am a Ladies' man." Kevin bragged, until he realized. "HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Kevin?" Asked Nazz. "Are you okay?"

Kevin looked at himself. Has he gone mad?

"No worries, Nazz." Kevin pats Nazz. "Pack up."

Nazz looked around. Nobody in sight.

"It's he seasickness..." Nazz sighed as she returned to the Cabin and packed up.

(OST: Abandoned Megamart: PKMN Sun and Moon)

(Earlier)

A Ghost Girl was trapped inside a dark seal done by Ali, Rolf's Cousin slash Spirit Cleanser.

She was remained there until she stops tormenting fellow passengers who were couples. From what it seems, this girl had some terrible Stalker issues and tried harming her ex and his girlfriend. Until Ali's Kadabra and Dusknoir caught the Spirit red handed as he sealed her inside a room, which contained two lights, two candles (Vanilla Scented), and a Wax Paper containing ancient writings to summon the Devil of some sort, what it read was "Darkrai, torment this foul being with your punishing ways". The girl was doomed away from the eyes of any spirit breakers as Ali wrote the writing that said "Keep Out: Foul Spirit".

Right when Darkrai was about to feast on Dream Eating the ghost girl, Eddy woke up in the middle of the night, making noise as the ship rocked back and forth. Eddy slided into the door that had the ghost girl's spirit and tumbled one of the candles that instantly drowned the ancient letters on the wax paper in its own Inkay Ink. Further more, Kevin woke up to the smell of a burning paper. He follows it and wouldn't you know.

SUMO DO WA!

Kevin smacked Eddy with his hat and also another candle that turned the wax paper to ash.

This broke the seal to the Ghost Girl as Darkrai mistakened Marie for the spirit as he KNEW Marie so much. Morty, a ghost channeler, a guy he hated the most, qnd he girl who helped him beat him up. Marie starts having nightmares.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" shouted Eddy.

"Yeah, look what YOU'VE done!" Kevin shouted. "You were about to set the whole ship on fire!"

"I wanted to go to the bathroom!" Ddy shouted. "And then the boat decided to throw me in this room!"

"Well, clean up this mess and then go to the bathroom!" ordered Kevin.

ZOOM! *Cucarracha Horn*

"No way!" Eddy dashed through into the bathroom.

Everyone woke up due to the sunlight reaching the Cabin Bedroom as Kevin finished cleaning the mess of ash and wax.

"Thank you!" said a voice.

Kevin cleaned his ears, and heard nothing more as he and Eddy returned to the Cabin.

(Ost: None)

(Back to the Present)

At that same time, the ghost girl was freed but stayed after her fault to explain how to defeat Darkrai to the ones who saved her.

She gave Kevin and Eddy a goodbye kiss as she risks her own life tailing Darkrai as he flees from the Ship into the islands of Sinnoh. Only then can anybody find out the mystery, but none of Cul De Sackers knew a THING, or the fact Ali was here before. Could it be, that the spirits are suddenly appearing by the direction the Peach Creek Kids were going? The forest.. The sea.. The Lab.. What could it all mean?


	31. Chapter 23: Double or Ed!

(Chapter 23): Double or Ed!

As soon as the Peach Creek Kids reached the Sinnoh Land, or the city of Canalave City, the Kids then tailed off into the City's Gym for their Gold Badge. But it turns out, the Pokémon were busy.

"It seems we're busy in our coal mine." Replied a Gym Leader with brown worker clothes, boots and a red hard hat helmet over his head.

"I believe so." Said a Gym Leader with the same clothes, only with a brown cape and a small beard.

Their Pokémon, who are outside of their Pokeballs, are two Dinosaurs. One of them is a quadrupedal tan dinosaur with a grey shield in front of its face. The other is a bipedal grey dinosaur with a colar around the top of the head which shows this Pokémon attacks with its head, and despite its Steel Hard relative, the Pokémon is mostly hard as rock.

The Dinosaurs from the Cul De Sackers popped out of their Pokéballs and played with the fossils.

"Easy there, Cranidos." Said the Rock Type Gym Leader.

"Whoa there, Shieldon." Said the Steel Type Gym Leader.

"Hey!" Eddy, Kevin, Sarah and Marie came to recall their Pokémon.

"No need to recall them." Said the Steel Type Gym Leader. "Let them play, it was just unexpected."

"You must be Byron and Roark of the Sinnoh Region, right?" asked Double D.

"Indeed." Said Roark.

"Alright, you came to beat me for the Sinnoh Badge or the Johnololan Badge?" Asked Byron.

"The Johnololan Badge!" Sarah shouted.

"Hey Byron!" Asked Roark. "Let's Double Team these challengers! It's far too much to fight all 12 alone!"

"Oh no, we're all together." Replied Jonny. "I think if we should Double Battle, I'll jump in!"

"HEY!" Sarah barked. "This is MY Gym battle!"

"I'm afraid you can't defeat the Mining Duo alone, youngster." replied Byron. "You look underage to battle, but luckily, you have people to look after you."

"Oh, alright." Sarah sighed. "Jonny! Let's wreck 'em!"

"We'll wait for you in the City Gym." Byron grinned. "6 on 6, Double Battle, got it?"

"Got it!" The two replied.

After preparations, the Cul De Sac tried solving an even harder puzzle that involved steel beams and elevation lifts. But after a fee Pokémon battles and some clever thinking from Double D and Marie, everyone got through.

Byron and Roark looked at Sarah and Jonny and took out their Pokéballs as they evolved their Dinosaurs.

The Shieldon grew large with the face shield more bent and armored as Sarah defines it uglier, and Cranidos evolved into a larger Pokémon that of a big baby with muscles, or at least what would Plank say.

"So..." Byron took out a Pokeball. "Consider this as your Official Double Battle Challenge!"

"Alright!" Jonny listened to Plank as he takes a picture, since he's now Johnololan form. "Even PLANK is REALLY feeling it!"

"Well, hope your Sudowoodo can handle hard rocks like my Pokémon!" Roark warned. "Because when this match is over, which we will surely win, we'll prove how hard rock and steel types are!"

"Wait a minute!" Shouted Eddy. "Didn't we already battle a Rock Type?!"

"SHH!" Shouted Ed as he has a bag of Popcorn. "Don't distract the show!"

"And now! Let the battle begin!' Roark and Byron announced.

(OST: Sword and Shield: Sinnoh Gym Battle)

(Gym Leading Miner Duo Roark & Byron accepted your challenge!)

(Roark sent out Coalossal (Fire/Rock)! Byron sends out Duraludon (Steel/Dragon)!)

"Medicham! I choose you!" Sarah sent out her starter Pokémon.

"Gastrodon! Let's go!" Jonny sent out his exotic sea slug. "Gastrodon! Surf!"

"Jimmy! No!" Sarah shouted.

Gastrodon sends out a wave with a tap of her foot yhat splashed everyone!

(Medicham 62%

Coalossal 0% KO! Super!

Duraludon 89% NVE!)

"Whatever! Medicham! Close Combat on Duraludon!" Sarah ordered.

Medicham hurts Byron's Pokémon with a-

*Funny Yodel Sound* OUCH! That's gotta hurt!

(Duraludon 0% KO! Super!)

"That's not a Close Combat!" Double D pointed out.

"I know!" Sarah said proudly. "I taught her myself!"

"Return!" The two Gym Leaders called out.

"This is not going to be easy, huh?" Roark asked Byron. "We need a plan!"

"Well then, let's try our best Pokémon!" Replied Byron. "Let's use our Dinosaurs to make the best of it!"

(Byron sent out Bastiodon (Steel/Rock)! Roark sent out Ramparados (Rock)!)

"Try this! Return! Medicham!" Sarah recalled her Pokémon to summon her Dinosaur Fossil (technically not a Dinosaur, but a carnivorous one). "Coelivish! I choose you!"

Sarah summoned her Water Dinosaur. Team Weird owns the Coelivish because ot was the odd one out the whole Dinosaurs, there for Weird.

The fossils roared.

"(Hey!)" Said Ceolivish. "(What's one thing we fossils have common!)"

"(What?)" Asked the Dinosaur Opponents.

"(We ROCK!)" Said Coelivish as he laughed.

"Coelivish! Sea Splash!" Sarah ordered.

Coelivish flopped around, splashing his body against the two Dinosaurs with a soaked body!

(Bastiodon 20% Super!

Ramparados 20% Super!)

(An Arcane Core lit up!)

"Bastiodon! Ramparados! Ancient Magic Power!" Roark and Byron cried out.

(Ancient Power X2 by Fossil Pokémon= Ancient Magic Power: Rock: A superpower from the ancient past that is Super Effective against anything!)

The Two Fossil Pokemon blasted stone lasers to the two Pokémon!

(Coelivish 0% Super!

Gastrodon 0% Super!)

"Return!" Sarah and Jimmy recalled their Pokémon.

"What can we do Jonny?!" asked Sarah.

Then Jonny remembered, Clay's Recipe.

(An Arcane Core Lit Up!)

Jonny gathered Arcane Energy into Plank, who went inside his Pokéball and the Pokéball grew large! Jonny tossed the Ball behind him and out came the Giant Johnololan Pokémon!

"Alright! Plank!" Jonny cheered. "Max Sweep!"

The Sudowoodo was too large for the gym, so all it did was flick the two Fossil Pokémon!

(Bastiodon 0% KO! Super!

Ramparados 0% KO! Super!

Perfect KO!)

"Return!" Shouted the two Gym Leaders as they remembered they can't Dynamax more than one Pokémon.

"Steelix!" Byron called out.

"Aerodactyl!" Roark called out as well.

The two Pokémon Mega Evolved into Mega Steelix and Mega Aerodactyl!

Plank shrunk back down to size.

"Plank! Cross Chop Mega Steelix!" Jonny ordered.

"Steelix! Dragon Fang!" Ordered Byron.

Plank charged right into Steelix who bit his fists as Plank lifted Steelix and punted him to the ground!

(Plank 62%

Mega Steelix 0% KO! Super!)

Byron stood frozen...

"Pikachu! Use your Thunderbolt attack!" Sarah called out as her Pikachu was summoned and Pikachu blasts a huge shockwave of Electricity!

(Aerodactyl 0% KO! Super!)

(Victory!)

"YAY!" Sarah hugged her Pikachu.

"Way to go, Plank!" Jonny high fived his Sudowoodo!

"Well, you got us..." Roark smiled.

"Alright, the Gold Badge is yours!" Byron congradulated.

(Victory Rewards:

\+ $87

\+ Gold Badge

\+ TM Gold Rush

\+ Charcoal)

"Excellent work, Byron." Roark complemented.

"You too, Roark." Replied Byron. "And you, too, kids!"

"Thanks!" Jonny gave a thumbs up.

"So. What now?" Asked Roark.

"To the Alolan Region we go!" Double D leaded.

"Another Boat?!" Asked Rolf. "ANOTHER BOAT!" He repeated. "If ROLF has a Miltank of Rolf's Uncle's Country, we be having a new land!"

"It's not that bad, Rolf." Replied Nazz. "Just one more and that's probably it."

"Go-go Nazz girl better not be lying!" Rolf warned.

As soon as everyone ordered a ticket, everyone headed to a boat to the Alolan Region.

The connection is about to end!

(A/N): I wrote this entire thing midnight, sorry if it was this short.


	32. Bonus Chapter 2: Leon Vs Cynthia

Pokémon Edventure Bonus Chapter 2: Leon Vs Cynthia

(Rules:

1) Both can Dynamax/Gigantamax and Both can Fusion Create!

2) Both can heal!

3) Triple Battle! 9 on 9!)

Eddy and the rest of the Cul De Sac Kids began watching Pokémon World Tournament TV as it was the Champion Rumbles! (That also includes everyone known by the Championship. Otherwise known as trainers (Manga Type) and Villains (Game Wise).)

Everyone was there, the one's who's missing was Eddy's Bro, Matthew. Though he was hosting the FUSION WORLD TESTING worldwide. Eddy was furious but he can't wait to see Champions CREAMING each other into whipped enough to make 1 million Milceries evolve!

The one Sarah, Lee, Jimmy, Nazz, Kevin and Double D betted on was Cynthia. But the others were Ed, Eddy, May, Lee, Rolf, and Jonny betted on was Leon.

"Challengers ready?!" Asked Eddy's Bro. "Meet the championship finals! BLEND ON, DUDES AND DUDETTES!"

(Chain Victory for Cynthia:

Cynthia defeated Maxie.

Gold defeated Lysandre.

Crystal defeated Yellow.

Cyrus defeated Green.

Cynthia defeats Gold.

Cyrus defeats Crystal.

Cynthia defeats Cyrus.)

(Chain Victory for Leon:

Leon defeats Lance.

Kukui defeats Diantha.

Steven ties with Wallace.

Iris ties with Alder.

Leon defeats Kukui.)

(Final Stage: Cynthia Vs Leon!)

Leon limbered up before the battle like a soccer star.

Cynthia giggled at his tactics. "Is that a way to win a battle?"

"It's just a simple confidence boost." Leon chuckled as he stopped. "But let's see who has more than the other! I can't wait!"

(OST: Gym Battle Fanmade, PKMN BW: Mixeli!

Or

Pokémon GO Gym Leader Theme by The Zephyr!

Or

Any Fanmade Pokémon Gym Music!)

(Cynthia and Leon started the battle!)

(Cynthia sent out Spiritomb, Togekiss, and Garchomp!)

"OOH! AND CYNTHIA ALREADY WITH A GARCHOMP?!" The announcer shouted amazed. "WHAT DOES LEON HAS IN STORE?!"

(Leon sent out Mr Rime, Aegislash, and Haxorus!)

"OH! CAN THIS BE THE END OF GARCHOMP?!" The second announcer asked.

"Togekiss! Air Cutter!" Ordered Cynthia. "Garchomp! Earthquake! Spirit Tomb! Shadow Ball on Mr Rime!"

"Mr Rime! Protect, Quick!" Ordered Leon. Mr Rime braced himself from every hit possible while the rest of his team took damage!

(Mr Rime 100%

Aegislash 0% KO! Super!

Haxorus 40%)

"What's the matter, Leon?!" Cynthia taunted. "Your strategy's not working enough?!"

Leon frowned when he recalled his Aegislash, but smiled confidentially when he brought out his Dragapult!

"I don't need strategy when I have my Pokémon by my side!" Leon said with a smile. "Dragapult! Attack with Dragon Darts on Garchomp! Haxorus! Attack Spiritomb with Outrage!

The Pokémon attacked!

(Garchomp 0% KO! Super!

Spiritomb 10%)

Cynthia was hiding her feelings with a Poker Face. She had a Focus Sash on her Garchomp! Leon discovered the truth and grinned with confidence as he tipped his hat!

"Not so strong without your dragon, huh?" Asked Leon.

(FULL RUSH TIME!)

"Who needs dragons when you have a Fairy Type?!" Cynthia smirked as she recalled her Garchomp and sent out her Lucario! "Togekiss! Dazzling Gleam!"

(Dragapult 20% Super!

Mr Rime 70% NVE)

(An Arcane Core lit up!)

"Sheer Cold!" Leon commanded. (Ice + Blizzard = Sheer Cold)

(Togekiss 00% Total KO! Super!)

(Another Arcane Core lit up!)

"Lucario! Blaze Trail!" Cynthia ordered.

(Blaze Trail = Fire + Extreme Speed: A Fire Move that strikes first! May leave burns!)

(Mr Rime 4% Super! + -4% Burn! = 0%KO!)

"Dragapult! Fire Blast on that Lucario!" Leon countered.

(Lucario 0% KO!)

"Spiritomb! Shadow Ball on that Dragapult!" Cynthia ordered!

(Dragapult 0% KO! Super!)

"Finish that Spiritomb! Haxorus!" Ordered Leon.

(Spiritomb 0% KO!)

All who was left was Leon's Haxorus as he takes the lead!

(Cynthia 5 out of 9!

Leon 6 out of 9!)

Haxorus was dizzy after that outburst.

(Haxorus is dizzy!)

The two Pokémon champions recalled their fallen Pokémon!

"You put up a fight, Leon of Galar!" Cynthia huffed due to being exhausted from the excitement.

Leon took a gasp after that use of Arcane Core energy. "You too, Cynthia of Sinnoh!"

(Cynthia sent out Roserade, Gastrodon and Milotic!)

(Leon sent out Charizard and Seismitoad!)

"AND HERE'S CHARIZARD!" Shouted the first announcer.

"We seen this Pokémon Gigantamax before, but CAN Cynthia's Pokémon make it out alive?!" The second announcer asked excitingly.

(Shocking Round!)

(All Arcane Cores recharged!)

Cynthia was a bit shocked as she remembers Charizard very well, but then smirked. She begans taking her Milotic and Fusion Dynamaxing her Milotic!

The Pokémon grew to be a large Milotic as she roared!

Leon tipped his hat down and smiled. He handled water types before, and he's about to show why never face a Charizard with Water!

Leon recalled his Charizard and inserted Arcane Energy into the Pokéball, making the Pokéball grow large in size!

Leon summoned a Fusion Gigantamaxed, Blazing Charizard!

The Charizard and Milotic charged together and ZZZZZZZZT!

Static appeared on the TV...

"NOOO!" The Cul De Sac Kids shouted. Some panicked while others tried to fix it.

"Attention, Passengers!" said the Captain, "We arrived to your destination!"

The Pokémon Trainers packed up and left.

"OH THE HUMANITY!" Shouted Ed.

"It's okay, Ed..." said Double D patting his sad, worried friend. "We'll get to see it on another TV soon enough..."

"Yeah! NEVER AGAIN!" Eddy barked as everyone got off board.

The Captain was watching the battle on his TV and...

"LEON WON!" shouted the Captain.

It turns out Leon won. He had one Pokémon left during Gigantamax Fusion Solar Blast when Charizard unleashed a biggest explosion while Milotic hets Charizard on his knees with water, unknowing to get Charizard prepared for a self risking attempt to take down Milotic and the last of Cynthia's Pokémon.

"Leon! May you reveal your LAST Pokémon?!" asked the Chairman.

It was a Cinderace.

"I... Lost..." Cynthia paused to look at her new defeat.

Leon lend out a hand. "Not even I know the magic of this fusion material..." Cynthia accepted Leon's help.

"Next and final match! Leon versus Matthew!" Shouted the judge. Both Champions looked at each other before recognizing... IT'S A TRAP!

Shadows emerged swallowing whole the Champions.

The only one who escaped was Mack using his Legendary Pokémon's help. He was going to reach out to the Champions to aid them but found out, it was too late...

As his Legendary Light Type monster gets devoured into the Shadows.

"YOU!" Mack pointed to Matthew.

"Finish him..." Matthew smirked and engulfed Mack into darkness...

The Captain looked out to the Cul De Sackers into their adventures.

"Lord... Protect these innocent angels from the devil..." The Captain prayed.


	33. Save 3 (Reloading Game)

(Pokémon Ideas by Pksmashbros and Sage of the Azure Phoenix)

Badges: 6

All Pokémon Traded Caught on SS Annabelle or Gifted by Team Eds

Dinosaurs:

Team Eds

Dracosaurus (Dragon/Rock)

Team Cool

Velocizolt (Electric/Rock)

Team Strange

Coelivish (Water/Rock)

Team Kankers

Arctomosa (Ice/Rock)

Progress: 3 Badges

*Ed's Pokemon*

1) Typhlosion LV45 (Fire) (Male)

2) Goodra LV42 (Dragon) (Female)

3) JNL Lilligant LV46 (Ghost/Electric) (Female)

4) Rillaboom LV 42(Grass) (Male)

5) Scolipede LV48 (Bug/Poison) (Male)

6) Trevenant LV45 (Grass/Ghost) (Female)

7) Slowking LV45 (Water/Psychic)

8) Skarmory LV40 (Steel/Flying)

9) Morpeko LV41 (Electric) (Male)

10) JNL Gardevoir LV45 (Ice/Fighting) (Female)

11) Appletun LV48 (Dragon/Grass) (Male)

12) Golem LV42 (Rock/Ground) (Male)

*Double D's Pokémon*

1) Decidueye LV42 (Grass/Ghost) (Male)

2) Alolan Ninetales LV42 (Ice/Fairy) (Female)

3) JNL Ariados LV46 (Poison/Fighting) (Female)

4) Mimikyu LV47 (Fairy/Ghost) (Female)

5) Inteleon LV42 (Water) (Male)

6) Jolteon LV48 (Electric) (Female)

7) Haterene LV46 (Fairy/Psychic) (Female)

8) Cacturne LV43 (Grass/Dark) (Male)

9) *Gift by Byron* Steelix LV46 (Steel/Ground) (Male)

10) *Gift by Mars* Ninjask LV48 (Bug/Flying) (Male)

11) *Gift by Ed* Dragonite LV50 (Dragon/Flying) (Female)

12) *Gift by Watson* Manektric LV46 (Electric) (Male)

*Eddy's Pokémon*

1) Empoleon LV46 (Water/Steel) (Male)

2) Crobat LV50 (Poison/Flying) (Male)

3) JNL Luxray LV45 (Electric/Dark) (Female)

4) Toxtricity LV49 (Poison/Electric) (Male)

5) Cinderace LV42 (Fire) (Male)

6) Heracross LV43 (Bug/Fighting) (Male)

7) JNL Scizor LV44 (Steel/Electric) (Female)

8) *Freshly Caught* Noivern LV48 (Dragon/Flying) (Female)

9) *Freshly Traded for Munchlax* Metagross LV50 (Psychic/Steel) (Neutral/Masculine)

10) *Gift by Norman* Ditto LV50 (Imposter) (Neutral/Femenine)

11) *Gift by Byron* Gliscor LV46 (Ground/Flying) (Male)

12) *Gift by Candice* Weavile LV48 (Dark/Ice) (Female)

*Jimmy's Pokémon*

1) Lopunny LV45 (Normal) (Female)

2) JNL Snorlax LV50 (Fighting) (Male)

3) Eevee LV50 (Normal) (Female)

4) Alcremie LV45 (Fairy) (Female)

5) *Gift by Korina* Lucario LV48 (Fighting/Steel) (Male)

6) *Gift by Double D* Starmie LV46 (Water/Psychic) (Neutral/Femenine)

*Nazz's Pokémon*

1) Samurott LV45 (Water) (Female)

2) Pidgeot LV48 (Normal/Flying) (Male)

3) Roserade LV50(Grass/Poison) (Female)

4) Grapploct LV42 (Fighting) (Male)

5) *Freshly Traded with Clefairy* Wigglytuff LV45 (Fairy/Normal) (Female)

6) *Caught* Nidoqueen LV50 (Poison/Ground) (Female)

*Kevin's Pokémon*

1) JNL Scrafty LV50 (Dark/Fighting) (Male)

2) Emboar LV42 (Fighting/Fire) (Male)

3) Dragapult LV50 (Ghost/Dragon) (Male)

4) Magmortar LV45 (Fire) (Male)

5) Electivire LV46 (Electric) (Male)

6) Scizor LV45 (Bug/Steel) (Male)

*Sarah's Pokémon*

1) Medicham LV48 (Psychic/Fighting) (Female)

2) Tsareena LV42 (Grass) (Female)

3) Flapple LV40 (Grass/Dragon) (Male)

4) Butterfree LV44 (Bug/Flying) (Male)

5) Pikachu LV50 (Electric) (Male)

6) *"Gift" by Ed* Sawk LV46 (Fighting) (Male)

*Rolf's Pokémon*

1) Blaziken LV45 (Fire/Fighting) (Female)

2) Vilepume LV46 (Grass/Poison) (Female)

3) Golduck LV48 (Water) (Male)

4) Copperjah LV50 (Steel) (Male)

5) Blissey LV48 (Normal) (Female)

6) *Gift from Ed* Malamar LV46 (Psychic/Dark) (Male)

*Jonny's Pokémon*

1) JNL Sudowoodo LV50 (Grass/Rock) (Male)

2) Beedrill LV42 (Bug/Poison) (Male)

3) JNL Garbodor LV46 (Poison/Steel) (Male)

4) Gourgeist LV42 (Grass/Ghost) (Female)

5) Coalossal LV44 (Fire/Rock) (Male)

6) West Gastrodon LV46 (Water/Ground) (Female)

*May's Pokémon*

1) JNL Medicham LV48 (Fighting/Steel) (Female)

2) Slurpuff LV45 (Fairy) (Female)

3) Orbeetle LV45 (Bug/Fairy) (Male)

4) Mightyena LV42 (Dark) (Male)

5) Chesnaught LV50 (Grass/Fighting) (Male)

6) *Gift by Ed* Alolan Muk LV48 (Poison/Dark) (Male)

*Lee's Pokémon*

1) JNL Lopunny LV50 (Fighting/Normal) (Female)

2) Clefable LV48 (Fairy) (Female)

3) Boltund LV46 (Electric) (Male)

4) Alakazam LV50 (Psychic) (Male)

5) Delphox LV50 (Fire/Psychic) (Female)

6) *Gift by Eddy* Hitmontop LV45 (Fighting) (Male)

*Marie's Pokémon*

1) JNL Gardevoir LV50 (Fighting/Ice) (Female)

2) Wigglytuff LV50 (Normal/Fairy) (Female)

3) Corviknight LV48 (Flying/Steel) (Male)

4) Emolga LV42 (Electric/Flying) (Female)

5) Ash Greninja LV50 (Water/Dark) (Female)

6) *Gift by Double D* Kanto Ninetales LV42 (Fire) (Female)

Author's Note:

I dunno how many times I've been desperately (by motivation) to perfect Chapter 24. I've been trying 13 times... but nothing seems to work. But now I believe It's time to decide what the Cul De Sac Kids should do.

Should they:

1) Spar?! (Choose 2 Teams of Three from any team and choose 2 Pokémon from each)

2) Sandbox?! (Choose 4 trainers to make me describe their time off)

3) Challenge Blaine?! (Choose 2 trainers between Rolf, Nazz, May, and Marie to challenge the 2nd last Gym Leader)

OR

4) Solve the Darkrai Mystery?! (Vote for who fights Darkrai! Could it be, Marie the Haunted Victim?! Kevin the Brave Soldier?! Eddy the Thrill Seeker?! Jimmy the Hero?! Or Rolf the Spirit Caster?!)

Only your reviews can tell what happens next on Pokémon Edventure! The Peach Creek Cul De Sac Kids are counting on your reviews!

Also forgive me for being late for all this, I'm trying to entertain myself while writing this as well as trying to mix in the formulas here and there.

One more Question: Would you all settle for a Sequel? (Pokémon Edventure 2)

Until next time on Pokémon Edventure!


	34. Intermission 1: Marie Vs Kevin

(Intermission): (Spar: Marie Vs Kevin)

Everyone had rented a room for the time being as to planning their next phase, because Marie has got another nightmare of the dozen nightmares she got and she had enough of it.

"So, as we all have heard, or seen, we, including Marie, have seen a big Dark Type Pokémon that has been inducing nightmares into our dreams." Double D explained by using Poképlushes of Trainers that are exclusively made for Cul De Sac Kids. Double D have the plush of everyone, though they made Double D's hair visible with a blonde stripe in his black hair. Nazz or Marie couldn't get their eyes off the Double D Plush. Double D then placed a Darkrai Doll on the table where he then puts the Doll's claws on Marie. "Marie has been a victim of Darkrai's tormenting for far too long. And we need to conclude the reasom why?"

"Why would a beast be after a Kanker?" asked Eddy as Lee hit him. "Hey!"

"Can you quit disrespecting us?!" May asked.

"He's right." Double D assisted. "Why would a Legendary Pokémon come after a Kanker, or any of us, as a matter a fact?"

Everyone took time to think, except for Marie who's still trying to unsee what the torment had done to her. And she remembers. "I remember..."

"Huh?!" Everyone looked at Marie as she explained.

"We battled..." Marie explained. "That Pokémon nearly lost until it escaped... I think it wants revenge on me..."

Kevin laughed, while Nazz, Rolf and Double D looked at him in confusion.

"A Legendary Pokémon after a Kanker Girl! That's rich!" Kevin continued laughing.

This gave Marie an idea. "Wanna spar, Kevin?"

"Sparring?!" Kevin laughed even more. "Oh that's so good! Sure! I'll take you on!"

Everyone then left to the fields of the island they were on.

Marie stood to the left while Kevin stood to the right.

"Alright, dudes!" Nazz became the referee. "I want a good fight! 3 on 3!... ..." Nazz stood back with the crowd. "Ready?! GO!"

(Ost: Pokémon Silver Remix Battle)

(Rival Spar Battle Begin!)

(Marie and Kevin accepts the Challenge!)

"I'll start the show!" Kevin took out a Pokéball. "Scrafty! Emboar! Dragapult!"

The three Pokémon came out with roars of energy and ferocious cries.

"Greninja! Gardevoir! And Wigglytuff!" Marie called out as she threw three Pokéballs to summon her team!

Marie's Pokémon stood their ground and took stances that said they're prepared!

(Kevin: High Offense

Marie: Full Tactics)

"Look at that!" Lee smirked. "Marie has Kevin pinned!"

"You can easily defeat him, Marie!" May cheered.

"Don't give up hope, Kevin!" Nazz cheered.

"Who said I hadn't had this planned?!" asked Kevin as everyone watched. But nothing happened.

"If he won't attack, I will!" Marie followed up.

Double D got to thinking. "Wait a minute! MARIE! WAIT!"

"Greninja! Bounce!" Marie ordered.

"Emboar! Sky Uppercut!" Kevin ordered. Marie gasped.

As Greninja lept up and came back down, Emboar uppercut Greninja from the sky as he held Greninja by the neck!

(Greninja 10% Super Effective!)

"Now, Circle Throw!" Kevin smirked.

"Greninja! No!" Marie cried out, but it was too late! Greninja was tossed back to Marie's side knocked out!

(Greninja 0% KO!)

"How's that for having me pinned?!" Kevin taunted.

This angered Lee and May a lot. But Marie refused to let up!

"Greninja! Return!" Marie recalled. "Gardevoir! Psychic Attack!" Marie ordered as JNL Gardevoir lifted Emboar off the ground and slid his face all over the sand, finsihing off Emboar with a slam inside the pile of sand JNL Gardevoir made!

(Emboar 0% KO!)

Kevin gave a thumbs up and instantly turned it upside down. "Thanks for showing me who's the greater threat! Scrafty! Let's Mega Evolve!"

JNL Scrafty, with the help of Kevin's Arcane Core, initiated Mega Evolution Fusion and succeeded.

"Let's go! Gardevoir!" Marie used the Arcane Core to use Mega Evolution Fusion and succeeded!

Both Pokémon glowed as their energy barriers clashed like rotating blades trying to cut one another, only with bubbles.

"Scrafty! Bullet Tap!" Kevin ordered.

"Gardevoir! Dodge and High Jump Kick!" Marie ordered.

"Try dodging this!" Kevin challenged Marie as JNL Scrafty fired a small pellet and grazed JNL Gardevoir by a small hit! JNL Gardevoir tried charging in for a close hit! "Submission! Now!"

The Pokémon clased with super effective hits!

(JNL Scrafty 0% KO!

JNL Scrafty 0% KO!)

"Return!" Marie and Kevin recalled their Fighting Types. All that remains now was their last Pokémon.

(Ost: Pokémon ORAS Rival Theme)

Wigglytuff and Dragapult stood their ground until their Trainers ordered an attack!

"Dragapult! Fire Blast!" Kevin ordered.

"Wigglytuff! Dazzling Gleam!" Marie ordered.

Both Pokémon exchanged blasts of Dazzling Stars and Fire!

(Dragapult 10% Super Effective!

Wigglytuff 30% Critical!)

Marie looks at the situation, she must be the first to hit before Kevin! Luckily, everything has been planned, she just got to pray for this to work...

[Marie Victory Ending]

"Wigglytuff! Dazzling Gleam!" Marie ordered.

Kevin was caught off guard and his Pokémon caught the attack!

(Dragapult 0% KO!)

(Marie Victory!)

"MARIE!" Lee and May ran up to their tired sister as Kevin fell to his knees. He didn't grunt, just grinned.

"So, this is the power of the chosen one..." Kevin lies down to catch his breath as he recalled his fainted Pokémon.

"Kevin!" Marie ran up to her leader and picked him up with the assistance of Wigglytuff.

"Hey, girl..." Kevin talked to Marie. "If you wanna beat up that beast, fine by me as long as I get the first punch..."

Marie giggled at her best from the pain. "Okay, Captain..."

[Kevin Victory]

"Dragapult! Fire Blast!" Kevin ordered.

Marie was caught off guard as her Pokémon was attacked!

(Wigglytuff 0% KO!)

(Kevin Victory!)

Marie fell to her knees. "I... Lost..."

"Kevin!" Nazz ran up to her tired pal as he fell from exhaustion.

"Cheer up, Nazz I got this..." Kevin walked on his feet as he and his Dragapult went to Marie to carry her from the shoulders.

"Kevin..." Marie tried moving.

"Save your strength, Marie..." Kevin ordered. "I'll handle the beast for you..."

"Promise me, you'll be alright..." Marie begged.

"I won't fail you." Kevin pets Marie.

[Draw Ending]

"INCOMING!" Ed called out.

Suddenly, two Krabby came out and pinched the last of the two Pokémon's health away!

(Dragapult 0% KO

Wigglytuff 0% KO)

(Draw)

Marie and Kevin became mad and looked at Ed.

"It wasn't me, it was Krabby." Ed pointed to the invasive species of Krabby.

Suddenly, the Krabby then marched at the island village!

"Scolipede! Slowking!" Ed tossed out his Pokémon and charged.

"ED!" Double D shouted out but then got out his Pokémon. "Ariados! Ninetales!" He sent out his Pokémon as they chased Ed and the Krabby.

"Let me purge!" Eddy joined in as he followed.

"So... what now?" asked Lee.

"Truce?" asked Marie.

"Truce..." Kevin sighed. "Well, I guess we should rest..."

"First let's take out those Krabby, and then rest." Marie suggested.

(Ost: Pokestar Studios: Theme of Glory)

Kevin lend out his hand, Marie takes it as both held each other as anchors and fell down. They laughed and got up.

"Eevee! Attack!" Jimmy sent out his Pokémon.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sarah ordered.

One by one, the Cul De Sackers came out to control the invasion of Krabby and Kinglers.

(The End)

(A/N): Which Ending you prefer? Want more challenge spars? Leave a Review! This is Afterdreamer Signing off!


	35. Chapter 24: Ed Vs Sarah

(Chapter 24): Ed Vs Sarah

The Next Morning, the Cul De Sac Kids were well healthy morning, just as everyone was then greeted by a few fans. Some Fans dressing up as their own Cul De Sac Sona, though it was not just everyone that took themselves as rivals.

Flashback back when Sarah got her first Pokémon and Ed revealing to defeat Kevin, Sarah and Officer Jenny and getting them ino trouble.

That changed Sarah's point of view that wherever the Eds are with Ed, Ed would stay powerful. And despite her harsh attitude, Sarah was kind to her Pokémon and to her allies, but just for safety, she stays away from the Eds by Kevin's order.

Suddenly, Sarah then asked Kevin for a favor. However, Kevin denied.

"Please, Kevin!" Sarah keeps asking. "I gotta challenge my stupid brother!"

"Uh huh, and tell me why." Asked Kevin.

"My first loss with him was a fluke!" Sarah explained. "Look, I'm sorry for taking that Buneary from you. I know it was a gift for Nazz, but I just wanted Jimmy to come along too..."

Kevin sighs and raised his voice. "WHO WANTS TO SEE A CHALLENGE?!"

Everyone looked and the fans screamed in hype. Kevin set up Sarah.

"Alright! I challenge my Big Brother to a Pokémon match!" Sarah announced and sees Ed afar sharing a freshly caught Pokémon with a little girl. The little girl was a fan of Ed, but she hasn't caught her first Pokémon, but she was loaned a Pokémon by Ed, a small one so her first Pokémon won't faint from the stronger ones Ed has.

"Next you toss the Apple Ball to the beast like so." Ed explains as he tossed an empty Pokéball into nothing as he purposely missed. The little girl caught the Pokémon in a spare Pokéball Ed gave her.

(Preschooler Lisa caught Wimpod!)

"Yay! My first Pokémon!" Lisa screamed as she hugged her Wimpod.

"ED!" Sarah shouted. Suddenly, Ed turned around and sees a field in front of him set. "Let's battle!"

"Alright, go play, Lisa." Ed told the young fan.

"Wait! Ed!" Lisa asked Ed. "Can you show me one more time to treat my Pokémon?"

Ed smiled and answered blankly. "You give them lots of cuddles and mash potatoes!" He turns around and takes a sip of his gravy.

(Rival Battle Begin!)

(Ost Leon Theme)

*Beginning scene where usually Hop or Leon starts*

Eddy takes out a Pudding Skin and dips it in his small kettle of gravy and eats it. He then takes off his shoe and adds a pebble into his shoe and turns serious!

(Ed and Sarah started the Spar!)

(Game: 3 Vs 3 Rotation Match!)

"This is payback after my first loss, Ed!" Sarah took out three Pokéballs. "Pikachu! Medicham! Flapple!"

The Pokémon hissed at Ed's side.

"Try this, little pesterer!" Ed takes out three Pokéballs and sends them out to summon three Pokémon. "Typhlosion! Goodra! Lilligant!"

The Pokémon looked at each other and limbered up!

"Alright! Battle begin!" Kevin ordered.

(Sarah: Status Effects!

Ed: Random Elementals!)

"Ed! Couldn't you get more better Pokémon?!" Eddy barked and then groaned. "This outta be good..."

Sarah recalled Pikachu back inside his Pokéball and used Arcane Energy to make it Gigantamax! She sends it out behind her and her two Pokémon, making her Pokémon retreat!

"Pi!" Pikachu roared looking down at Typhlosion who didn't look scared, in fact smirked.

"Pikachu! GMax Volt Crash!" Sarah smirked.

However, Ed switched Typhlosion with JNL Lilligant as she took the hit of a thousand Pika Volts!

Lilligant was then Paralyzed, she can't move!

(JNL Lilligant 70% Paralysis!)

"Lilligant! Toxic!" Ed ordered as Lilligant jumped up and splashed Toxins all over Gmax Pikachu.

"You think that can stop me?!" Sarah asked. "Pikachu! Show them the power of Gmax Volt Crash!"

Pikachu zaps more Pika Volts from his tail into Lilligant who took it nothing more than a scratch!

(JNL Lilligant 40% Paralysis!)

(The charge fueled the Solar Panel!)

"Lilligant! Solar Beam!" Ed ordered, but Lilligant couldn't move!

"Hahah!" Sarah laughed at Ed's Pokémon. "What's the matter too weak to move?! Hit them again, Pikachu! Gmax Volt Crash!"

Pikachu obeyed and zapped Lilligant once more!

(JNL Lilligant 10% Danger! Paralysis!)

Pikachu then shrunk down to normal size and returned as well as his comrades, but upon running Pikachu felt more pain from the toxins and took three turns worth of toxin damage!

(Pikachu 60% Toxified!)

"Now Lilligant! Solar Beam!" Ed commanded, only this time it connects!

Lilligant takes in all of the energy within the solar panel she was holding, which collect all the electricity/solar energy, and zaps Pikachu with 3 times the power he dished at her!

(Pikachu 0% CRITICAL! KO!)

"Pika..." Pikachu fainted.

"Return!" Sarah ordered as she growled at Ed.

"Return! Lilligant!" Ed recalled his flower pal.

"Wait! That Lilligant is not out yet!" Kevin called out.

"I wish for my Pokémon to suffer no more!" Ed ordered as he was still grump for the rock in his shoe, making him fight seriously.

Sarah rotated to Flapple which Ed then switched to Goodra.

"Flapple! Outrage" Sarah ordered.

"Goodra! Outrage!" Ed told his Goodra as she held onto 1 Hp with Focus Sash!

Flapple attacks Goodra with arcane energy, but Goodra fights back!

(Goodra 1%

Flapple 0% Super KO!)

"Ugh! Return Flapple!" Sarah recalled.

(Ost: Black and White 1: Gym Last Pokémon!)

"Return! Goodra!" Ed recalled his Pokémon back. Each trainer moves their aces to the front.

"Not this time!" Sarah told Ed. "Medicham! Dynamic Punch!"

Medicham attacks with a punch that sent Typhlosion flying!

"No!" Ed ran up to his Typhlosion who took a hard hit and fainted!

(Typhlosion 0% Hyper Attack Finisher! KO!)

Goodra and Lilligant came out hurt but operational as they attacked Medicham with a Shadow Ball and Dragon Rush!

(Medicham 0%)

"And that's it, Ed wins!" Kevin pointed to Ed as everyone cheered.

"NO! I did NOT win!" Ed shouted out. "My monsters did it! I'm just their masters, and nothing more."

"Ed?" Double D and Eddy stared as they got to Ed, takes off his shoe and removed the pebble as Ed turned from a mad to a sad face. He cried as he held his Typhlosion in his arms.

This made Sarah feel some pity to beat Ed, but she wondered how she lost. Was this a new strategy of Ed?

Ali came by and he saw everything. Everyone looked at him.

"The amount of cherishing that you put in your Pokémon is the amount your Pokémon gives back." Ali revealed. "Ed would keep his Pokémon safe as his Pokémon would do the same."

"My Monsters are my friends!" Ed recalled his Typhlosion and the rest of his Pokémon as Sarah recalled her fallen Medicham.

"Cousin Ali!" Rolf came out. "What are you doing here?!"

"To see if Blaine was here, but unfortunately, a Pokémon experiment ran amok." Ali revealed. "Something about keeping a Ditto the same for a long time without pressuring it."

"Like exercise?" asked Ed.

"Exactly like exercise." Ali told his pals. "Follow me, as fo the rest of you, we have a Kahuna Party from Alola."

"Did you say Party?!" asked Eddy. "I'M IN!"

"Count me in!" Kevin chuckled proudly.

"Cool! I wanna party!" Nazz came out of her motel room.

Soon every kid cheered as Ali pointed to the direction of the party as everyone rushed.

Ali then stopped Eddy.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" Eddy shouted.

"You have a Ditto, am I correct?" asked Ali.

"Yeah, so?!" Asked Eddy.

"You come with me, a Legendary Surprise is waiting for you. Come with me and I'll show you the Power of one Ditto." Ali takes Eddy to a lab, where Marie followed behind Eddy and Ali as if she wants to know as well.

(A/N): I know what you're thinking, why am I giving Marie Kanker this much fame? Probably because in this fic has her less of a Kanker Mind and more behaved ever since the Eds disappearance. And as you know, all of the Kankers are watered down so they act a bit better than the originals, and that's how I upgraded my fic. Lee is a big sister, May is a Little Sister, while Marie is a maiden under attack by the Devil Pokémon that's not Giratina. Oh and be prepared for the next Chapter, for Eddy has his own chapter! See you on the next Edventure!


	36. Chapter 25: Edd Vs Nazz Vs Elite Four

(Chapter 25): Nazz Vs Edd Vs Flying Type Elite Four (New Moves Pilot By Pokémon Outback: Trail to Victory & Trail to Destiny)

It was a Kahuna Party time of a blast! Everyone was enjoying the food, the music and new friends and some were even teying out battles with the Cul De Sac Kids!

It was that time where Nazz got bored of not getting a Gym Leader to fight.

Her list was:

1)Eddy defeated Roxanne

2)Ed defeated Misty AND Nessa

3)Double D as well as the entire Cul De Sac taking turns defeating the Whitney Family

4)Kevin defeated Ramos

5)Lee and Jimmy defeated Clay, who was closely unbeatable

6)Sarah and Jonny defeated Byron and Roark

Eddy and Kevin would probably make her share a gym battle with someone who hadn't battled yet, but that's the problem, she wants all of the action. And some action she deserves.

"Hey! Double D!" Nazz called out. "You down for a Pokémon battle?!"

Double D spits out his Hawaiian Punch as he turns to see Nazz as he blushed. "W - With y - you?!" Double D's heart beats harder and faster.

"Sure!" Nazz replied.

Kevin heard the news. "Alright everyone! Spread out! Incoming Big Battle!"

Everyone spread out as Double D was shy to even move!

"What's the matter, Double D?!" Nazz took out Three Pokéballs. "Scared I'm gonna beat ya?!"

"N - No!" Double D shook as he takes a look at his Twelve Pokémon.

"Then let the Match Begin!" Kevin called out as the Cul De Sackers cheered for their friends!

(Rule: 6 V 6 Rotation Battle!)

(OST: Pokémon ORAS Rival Battle!)

(Nazz and Edd began the spar!)

"Here we go!" Nazz sents out her weaker Pokémon first. "Grapploct! Samurott! And Wigglytuff!"

The Three Pokémon stood prepared, ready for combat!

"Um... Cacturne! Ninetales! And Mimikyu!" Edd weakly sent out his Pokémon due to lack of strength but is helped by the Arcane Core in his pocket!

Edd's Three Pokémon stood in a fighting pose ready to battle!

(Nazz: Cool Pokémon

Edd: Various Elementals!)

Up was Samurott and Cacturne! What made Double D catch a Cacturne was a mystery! Perhaps because of a Cactus he had at home.

"Samurott! Sacred Sword!" Nazz ordered.

"Cacturne! Quick! Mind Crush!" Edd ordered.

(Mind Crush: Psychic: An attack that goes first and may cause flinching. Special/Physical, PP 5 Base Power 100 Accuracy 100)

Cacturne channeled his mind to blast the incoming Samurott! The Samurott fell for the attack and flinched due to the sheer attack!

(Samurott 53%)

"Samurott! Sacred Sword again!" Nazz ordered.

"Cacturne! Needle Arm!" Double retaliated.

Samurott took one of its front shells and revealed a sword made out of shell materials and came Cacturne as Caturne charged with a spiny fist! Both exvhanged blows and took a great amount of damage! Samurott thought he survived the blow but was poisoned in the end, leeching the last points of his HP!

(Cacturne 0% KO! Super effective!

Samurott 0% Poison! KO!)

"Return!" Edd and Nazz recalled!

Up next was Decidueye and Grapploct!

"Decidueye! Brave Bird Attack!" Double D gained confidence as he's getting used to the fight!

"Quick! Grapploct! Rapid Fire!" Nazz called out.

Decidueye ruahed in with his wings spread out! Grapploct's "fists" blazed with fire and attacked first, leaving Decidueye with a burning body! However, this didn't stop Decidueye from crashing into Grapploct! Decidueye is a loyal companion to Double D and survived the Rapid Fire attack for as long as he can as he falls taking down Grapploct!

(Rapid Fire (Pompan's Signature Move): Fire : A Fire Punch that goes first and may instantly burn the opponent!)

(Decidueye 0% Burn! KO!

Grapploct's 0% KO!)

Edd and Nazz recalled both fallen Pokémon again.

Finishing off the first round was Wigglytuff and Mimikyu!

(OST: FFX Battle Theme!)

Both Pokémon stared at each other while awaiting orders from their trainers!

"This looks easy, but checking my dex to be sure!" Nazz looked at her Pokedex and made sure she doesn't use any normal type moves. "Fairy/Ghost? Alright! Wigglytuff use Play Rough!"

"Mimikyu! Use Thunderbolt!" Double D ordered.

Wigglytuff tackled, frolicking into Mimikyu which ruined Mimikyu's disguise!

(Mimikyu's Disguise took the heavy hit!)

(Mimikyu 95%)

Mimikyu got quite angry!

(Mimikyu's Attack and Special Attack greatly rose!)

Mimikyu hits Wigglytuff with the hardest hit of Electricity!

(Wigglytuff 36% Danger!)

"Looks like I'm in a bit of trouble..." Nazz worried but didn't gave up! "Wigglytuff! Use Sing defense!"

Wigglytuff sang for Mimikyu and Mimikyu fell asleep, but before Mimikyu fell asleep, she ate a Chesto Berry!

Nazz was surprised!

"Good thing I bet on a Chesto Berry!" Double D said proudly. "Mimikyu! Thunderbolt once more!"

Mimikyu attacks with a bolt once more!

(Wigglytuff 0% KO!)

"Wigglytuff, return..." Nazz recalled in defeat of the first round! "This is far from over!"

"She's right!" Kevin told Double D. "Second Round here we come!"

"Mimikyu, take a rest!" Double D recalled. "Ninetales! Inteleon! And Ariados! Come out!"

The Pokémon roared with bravery in their eyes!

"Pidgeot! Nidoqueen! And Roserade! Let's go!" Nazz ordered.

First up was Ariados and Pidgeot!

(An Arcane Core lit up!)

"Pidgeot! Let's Mega Evolve!" Nazz resonated with her Bird Pokémon as she uses Mega Evolution to change her bird's appearance.

The Bird Pokémon now has longer feathers and a rainbow colored strand of feathers coming from the head! The Pokémon glides through the air and around the battlefield! A red/purple-ish glow is emitted through the bird as he flies around, leaving a trail of neon behind!

The crowd looks at the bird in amusement as they look at Double D's JNL Ariados, who was now a Fighting Type but she was still weak to fighting!

"Ariados! First Impression attack!" Double D called out! Ariados jumpscared Pidgeot with a surprise attack, but didn't hurt as much as Mega Pidgeot shook it off!

(Mega Pidgeot 95%)

"Mega Pidgeot! Brave Bird!" Nazz ordered.

Pidgeot charged with all his might!

"Ariados! Quick! Poison Jab!" Double signalled the former bug type spider Pokémon as Mega Pidgeot slammed Ariados into a Sand Dune! The Poison Jab didn't connect, however, Mega Pidgeot took recoil damage!

(Mega Pidgeot 64%

JNL Ariados 0% Super KO!)

"Ariados! Return!" Edd recalled his spider Pokémon.

"Alright!" Kevin changed the rules. "Now whoever wins gets to keep their winning Pokémon on the field!"

(Rule: Domination: A Pokémon stays in an elimination match unless fainted!)

Mega Pidgeot roared as he became faster and faster with every attack!

(Mega Pidgeot Speed Boost: Pidgeot's Speed boosted Greatly!)

"Inteleon! Let's go!" Double D ordered.

"Mega Pidgeot! Quick! Thunder Wing!" Nazz ordered.

Mega Pidgeot dived as his wings glowed yellow with static sounds emitting from them! He dove into Inteleon with great power!

(Thunder Wing: Electric: An attack of great power within feathers! May paralyze! PP15 Power 90 Accuracy 100)

(Inteleon 0% Super KO!)

"WHAT THE-?!" Double D looked at the casualty. "This is not Mega Evolution!" Double D looked at the glow of Mega Pidgeot as he was no longer Red-Purple-ish color like Dynamax Pokémon. It was blood red or fresh cherry syrup color.

Nazz looked at Double D with confidence as her Mega Bird became an Ultimate Bird with great speed and power!

"Alright..." Double D gets worried. "My Alolan Ninetales will-"

"Mega Pidgeot!" Nazz ordered. "Steel Wing!"

Mega Pidgeot dove into Edd's Alolan Ninetales (Fairy/Ice) and takes her down!

(Alolan Ninetales 0% Super KO!)

"Oh come on!" Double D shouted. "Why would you teach your bird Steel Wing?!"

"To stop Fairies and Rocks, but I forgot it also stops Ice Pokémon." Nazz shrugged as she forgot. "You could've asked for me to go easy on you." She giggled.

"Man, Double Dork!" Kevin laughed. "Get owned by a girl and her bird!"

"I'd like to see you try, Kevin!" Double D replied sourly.

"Alright, fine!" Kevin accepted as he summoned his Electivire. "Electivire, Thunderbolt!"

"Mega Pidgeot! Dust Wing!" Nazz ordered.

Because of Mega Pidgeot's speed, Electivire took the hit first!

(Dust Wing: Ground: A Dusty Feather attack which lowers accuracy. PP15 Power 90 Accuracy 100)

(Electivire 0% Super KO!)

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Asked Kevin.

"Pidgeot! Everyone! Return!" Nazz recalled her Pokémon. "I did it! I defeated an Ed!"

"Technically, you won the second round." Double D explained.

"Face it, Double D, even I can't beat that Pokémon!" Kevin admits it. "Have you ever experienced this before?!"

"Clearly," Double D explained. "Mega Pidgeot is a perfect choice for those with speed and physical power. But I don't remember being THIS powerful!"

"That's Alpha Evolution." said a Female Character. Everyone looked at the trainer girl who was Caucasian, blonde, with a light pink Hawaiian shirt and a light pink Hawaiian skirt. She also wore some white leggings and some running shoes, along with a Tropical Flower on her head. "What your friend used was Alpha Evolution. That's the reason why your Pokémon was that powerful."

"And you are?" Asked Kevin.

"Call me Peach." The Hawaiian Trainer replied. "I'm also a Pokémon Trainer who recently moved into Peach Creek near-"

"Don't tell me, in the Cul De Sac?" asked Kevin.

"Well, near one." Peach answered and continued explaining.

(Ost: Pokémon Diamond Pokémon League Night)

Double D couldn't stop looking at Star and admiring her beauty. Normally, he'd feel this for Nazz, but this time he seen someone more pretty, like a princess.

Peach looked at Double D and waved her hand across his face. Double D snapped out of it.

"Are you okay, sir?" asked Peach.

"Leave him, he's just sad he got beat by a girl." Kevin bragged.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised." Peach explained. "I am a girl, but that doesn't mean I'm not strong. I'm an Elite Four for the Johnololan Challenge. Maybe I can challenge this girl who used the Alpha/Omega Fusion." Peach took out her Pokéball.

"You're on!" Nazz accepted. "My Pidgeot is strong enough to beat Double D and Kevin's Pokémon! Let's see how you finish!"

(OST: Pokémon Sun and Moon Elite Four Theme!)

(Elite Four Battle!)

(Nazz and Peach started a spar!)

"Here we go again!" Nazz giggled. "Pidgeot! Roserade! Nidoqueen! Let's go!"

The Pokémon roared with power!

"I'll show you the power of the Four Elemental Elite Four Pokémon!" Peach descirbed her power. "Behold my Air (Flying) Specialty! Braviary and Mandibuzz!"

Peach sent out two Pokémon that described her passion of birds as the two literal lovebirds winked at each other, with the Braviary as the Male and the Mandibuzz as the Female! The eagle Pokémon has red, white and mostly blue feathers covering his body with his large yellow claws ready to catch prey! The white feathers resembling the hat of a Native American! As for the Vulture Pokémon, she has sharper claws on her feet and she has a bone on her head with black and brown feathers on her body!

"Wait, where's your third Pokémon?!" Asked Double D.

Peach smirked as she got ready to reveal True Power!

"Pidgeot! Let's Mega Evolve once more!" Nazz resonated with her bird Pokémon and Mega Evolved Pidgeot, with the same Neon Cherry Glow!

All Three of Nazz's Pokémon stepped up against the two birds.

(Nazz: All Out Power!

Peach: Secret Formula!)

(An Arcane Core lit up!)

Peach recalled both of her Pokémon and used Arcane Energy to fuel both Pokéballs as Braviary's turned Neon Blue and Mandibuzz's Pokéball turned Neon Red!

Peach raised the two Pokéballs into the air releasing a Colossal Fusion Gigantamaxed Braviary and a Fusion Mega Evolved Mandibuzz! Both Pokémon looked identical to each other as if the breeds mixed together! Both Pokémon have Eagle Beaks, with grey feathers and claws sharp enough to cut through metal, the Tail feathers symbolizing each bird with their original Feather Colors! Their eyes glinted as they screeched with power in unision! (Fusion Braviary: Fighting/Flying, Fusion Mandibuzz: Fighting/Flying)

"What the heck?!" Nazz asked. Mega Pidgeot soared throughout the battlefield as he gets chased by Mega Mandibuzz! "Pidgeot! Attack it with Thunder Wing!"

"Mandibuzz! Falcon Dive on that Roserade!" Peach ordered.

(Falcon Dive: Flying: A hard attack that hits first! Power 100 PP 5 Accuracy 50)

Mega Mandibuzz dove in with a body slam into Roserade, leaving a crater of sand of where Roserade was! Mega Pidgeot striked back with revenge against Mega Mandibuzz with electrifying wings!

(Mandibuzz 20% Danger!

Roserade 0% Super KO!

Pidgeot 100%)

"Braviary! Fusion Thunderstorm!" Peach ordered.

"Everyone! Prepare yourselves! Nidoqueen! Stone Edge against Mandibuzz!" Nazz ordered quickly as Gigantamax Braviary sent bolts of Lightning to the sky with Thunder Wing! Suddenly, the ground gets shocked as all enemies (who were Nazz's Pokémon) took damage, except for Nidoqueen who took absolutely nothing! Mega Pidgeot was grounded from the sky with a big shock sending him crash landing in front of Nazz with glowing energy leaving Mega Pidgeot.

(Pidgeot 0% Ultimate KO!

Nidoqueen 100% Unaffected!)

Nidoqueen then stomps the ground as rocks came out of the sand and hits Mega Mandibuzz! Mega Mandibuzz's energy explodes as Mandibuzz fainted and rwturned to normal!

(Mandibuzz 0%)

"Return to me, Mandibuzz!" Peach recalled her fainted Pokémon.

All who was left was Gigantamax Braviary and Nidoqueen!

(Ost: Bowser's Inside Story Tough Guy Alert Deltarune Remix aka Mario and Luigi The World Revolving by Silvagunner)

"Alright, Nidoqueen! Finish off with another Stone Edge!" Nazz ordered as Braviary took heavy damage from more incoming rocks from Nidoqueen!

(Braviary 20% Danger!)

"Braviary! Return the damage with Fusion Subzero!" Peach ordered. Using Ice Wing as a temperature cooler, the hail hits Nidoqueen hard as possible!

(Nidoqueen 0% Hyper Finishing KO!)

Nidoqueen falls due to heavy hits...

Nazz whited out...

(Peach Victory!)

(Ost: DKC Returns Game Over theme)

Nazz and Peach soon breathed hard as they were exhausted from the fight.

"Return..." Nazz recalled all of her fallen Pokémon. "No... I lost..."

"I'm so sorry, young trainer..." Peach huffed as she recalled her ace. Suddenly, in a flash, Nazz and Peach were missing!

"NAZZ!" Kevin and Double D shouted. Everyone witnessed something as Ed finds a note.

The Cul De Sac Kids read the note reading Unown.

The Ghost Girl came out of her hiding spot and deciphered the notes.

"Dear Cul De Sac Doofuses...

It's your old pal Matthew. As you know, I am the Champion of the Johnololan Challenge, and you all are just trainers and puppets for the professor to play with. I wanna play a game, it's called Damsels in distress. Here, you have 2 maidens. One of them alive, and another dead. Who does my friend Darkrai choose to save? Or will he devour both into eternal darkness? Try to stop me!

Jokes on you, if you seen my little bro Eddy, tell him he'll need the power of a Legendary Pokémon to fight his big bro in a life threatening match of Arcane Energy. What my Elite Four, Peach, left behind was a taste in power of my Arcane Core, which I stole from Eddy the minute he got his first Pokémon! I'll NB be waiting for you in Mt Everfall.

Best regards, a god."

"This is not good!" Double D warned.

"We gotta find that Ed Dork, fast!" Kevin said desperately. "Everyone, split up!"

And so became the search of Nazz. Why would they want her?! What is Eddy up to?! What could this all mean?! Find out next on Pokémon Edventure!


	37. Chapter 26: The Eddy Chapter (wNotice)

(A/N): Sorry if I wasn't active, lately. I was slowly giving up on Edventure. Read the end of this chapter to know further details.

(Chapter 26): The Eddy Chapter (New Ditto Mechanic)

Eddy and Ali were walking when they stopped and turned around to see Marie.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" asked Eddy.

"I'm following you." Marie explained. "Something tells me that I must come along."

"Of course..." Eddy grumbled. "The maiden attacked by Darkrai... I know..."

Suddenly, Marie and Eddy looked at Ali, who looked up to see dark clouds in the night.

"Now is the time, Eddy..." Ali took Marie and Eddy by the hand and led them into a Volcanic Lab.

(Ost: Mt Pyre Pokémon ORAS)

(Imagination Tip: The inside looks like the inside of New Mauville of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire.)

Ali lead Eddy and Marie into the entrance to a dark underground city of ruins. Dark, Ghost and Electric Pokémon galore roams the rotting utopia.

"Hey! I can't see!" Eddy shouts.

"Dusknoir!" Ali summoned his Ghost Pokémon. "Use Flash!"

Dusknoir shines a blinding light in front of him.

Ali summons another Pokémon, that looked like a Legendary! It was a wolf with red and gold mane around its neck and dark blue fur on its body.

"Ditto! Repel these Pokémon with Territorial Bark!" Ali ordered as his Pokémon roared and all the Pokémon backed away!

(Territorial Bark: Fighting : Repels Pokémon out of battle for 500 steps that also consumes PP. Inside combat, the battle ends. PP 5)

As the dark crevice reveals light, the lab reveals Ghost Pokémon haunting the lab as a bald man in a lab coat repelled the ghosts with a Repel.

Mqrie was scared by the evil vibes she gets from the ghosts and haunted ruins like if she's been here before.

Eddynwas a bit creeped out but had remembered on the way in Team Science's Lab of failed experimental Pokémon and humans, that is, if they were still themselves.

This lab looked like it has failed like the old lab, but it has no signs of zombie-like Pokémon. Maybe it was the place before the event.

"So, you brought him like I asked you too?" Asked the bald man.

"I did what I can to keep a low secret, Blaine." Ali confesed.

"I see." Blaine tipped his sunglasses. "So... Marie Kanker and Eddy McGee, nice to meet you two."

"Who are you?" Asked Marie.

"I'm sure Ali yere gave away my name. Like so, my name is Blaine, the 7th gym leader of both Kanto and the Johnololan Challenge!" Blaine stood tall and proud.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! I CALL A BATTLE!" Eddy charged to seize the chance.

"You you perhaps have a Ditto, Mr McGee?" Asked Blaine.

"Yes, now let's battle!" Eddy was about to send out his Empoleon, but Marie stopped him.

"EDDY!" Marie stopped him, making Eddy groan.

"Fine!" Eddy barked.

"Eddy, Marie." Blaine asked. "Battle Ali for me, if you please."

(Ost: Mario and Luigi RPGs: Demonstrate: AKA Chill Mario Bros Overworld)

(Pokémon Trainer Ali wishes to demonstrate.)

"Here we go." Ali demonstrated. "Dittos! Go!"

Ali summoned two Dittos.

"Empoleon! Go!" Eddy sent out his Pokémon.

"Greninja! Let's go!" Marie summoned her Pokémon as well.

(Ditto's Imposter Ability activates!)

One of Ali's Dittos transformed into Marie's Greninja.

"As ypu can see..." Blaine explained. "Both Pokémon have Imposter as an ability, one of them activated but the other didn't want to. Can you tell me why?"

Marie and Eddy looked at each other and then at the Ditto that didn't transformed.

"Ditto! Use Transform!" Ali commanded his Ditto as it transformed into a Legendary Pokémon! It was a Quadrupedalled Dragon with steel covered armor and a Diamond in the chest. If Ed was here, or so Eddy thought, he might reference a Xenomorph or something like that.

Marie and Eddy screamed looking at the Giant Pokémon as Eddy leaped into Marie's arms as they both shivered.

"Relax, it's only a Ditto." Blaine chuckled.

Marie tossed Eddy off of her as they both blushed, but this got Eddy's brainmeat pumping with critical thinking, even though it hurts.

"Hey! Didn't you called that other Pokémon Ditto as well?!" Eddy asked.

"That Zamazenta? Why yes." Ali summoned his Shield like Wolf Pokémon as it howled and transformed itself into a Ditto. "It's all in the power of Ditto DNA Fusion." Ali pulled out his Arcane Core with a little strand of visible DNA concealing it like a Baton. "Blaine what would you call this?"

"I call it, Blaine's Legendary Ditto Fusion Evolution!" Blaine laughed proudly. "Or just Fusion Evolution for short. I made a lot of accessories to reduce using your own life force to power up your Pokémon."

"Wait! YOU discovered what the Arcane Core energies are?!" asked Eddy with a surprise on his face as he takes out a Dirty Magazine which he reveals a small jote in revealing what the Arcane Cores are made out of.

...

It was nothing but pure heart from a trainer. Though the Gem itself was an Arcane Morphide, or so Double D said as he took a Z Crystal, Fallen Star's powder and a chiseled Mega Stone to create this gem. Everything has been revealed to the world.

"So that's what the recipe and the formula was about." Marie explained what she discovered from the Eds. "It was the power of bonding mixed with powers of everything you guys mixed in like the mixture of what we feel for our Pokémon."

"Z Moving Love. Dynamaxing Trust. And Mega Evolving Friendship." Ali explained. "Though Blaine only has the chemical side effect analysis of what happens if you overdo the Fusion."

"It seems that the Arcane Cores are very dangerous." Blaine explained. "They can feel their Pokémon's pain, faint after a battle, or even die. However, only strong willed or overconfident people can conduct that type of everlasting energy."

"Like Clay..." Marie recalled.

Suddenly, Ali recalled his Pokémon and handed each one of them a Peanut Butter and Pineapple Jelly Sandwich and a bottle of Hawaiian Tropical Fruit Punch.

"Eat up, you'll need as much energy to battle Blaine for your Gym Challenge." Ali explained. "I'll calm down the outside Pokémon for the Gym Battle."

And with that Ali leaves.

"You mean. I get to go again for a Gym Battle?!" Eddy leaps for joy! "YES!"

After clearing up the dark underground, Blaine and Eddy prepared to battle!

(Gym Leader Battle Begin!)

(Rotation battle!)

Selected Pokémon:

Team Eddy:

1) Empoleon (Water/Steel)

2) Toxtricity (Poison/Electric)

3) Dracosaurus (Rock/Dragon)

4) Gliscor (Ground/Flying)

5) Metagross (Steel/Psychic)

6) Noivern (Flying/Dragon)

(Ost: Kanto Gym Leader Battle: Pokémon Black and White 2)

(Gym Leader Blaine wants to Battle!)

(Blaine sends out Arcanine, Salazzle, Cinderace!)

Blaine sends out a Pokémon with red and black stripes around his body with a puffy mane around its neck and tail! The other is a bipedal soccer jersey bunny, while the other Pokémon was a slender, black and purple female lizard whose poison looked corrosive!

"Go Empoleon! Noivern! And Dracosaurus!" Eddy called out his Pokémon! Suddenly, his Noivern suddenly jumps on Eddy, annoying him playfully. "NOIVERN! STOP IT! NO!"

Blaine chuckled.

Eddy growled but then returned to combat as Cinderace and Dracosaurus were the first to fight. "Dracosaurus! Dragon Rush!"

"Cinderace! Double Kick!" Blaine ordered.

Both Pokémon rushed at each other physically! Cinderace kicking Dracosaurus while Dracosaurus slams Cinderace with a Log!

(Dracosaurus 40% Super!

Cinderace 20% Danger!)

"Cinderace! Pyro Ball!" Blaine ordered.

"Noivern! Dragon Pulse!" Eddy recalled his Dinosaur and ordered his second Dragon to fight.

Cinderace kicks up a rock as if it was a soccer ball and keeps kicking it up until it caught fire! But then Noivern struck quick with a blast of Arcane Energy to Cinderace just as Cinderace kicks away the ball to Noivern!

(Noivern 50%

Cinderace 0% KO!)

"Return! Cinderace!" Blaine recalled. "Go! Charizard!"

Blaine called out his ace. It was an orange/red dragon with fire spewing out the tail.

"Charizard! Fire Devil!" Blaine ordered!

Charizard created a whirlwind with fire that harmed all 3 of Eddy's Pokémon!

(Dracosaurus 20% Danger!

Noivern 20% Danger!

Empoleon 80%)

"Hey! What gives!" Eddy shouted.

"My new Fusion TM!" Blaine revealed a Disc. "It hurts ALL of the opponent's Pokémon, regardless of Benching or Furthest side of tue arena! And I suppose we can't Fusionmax or Mega Fuse, so let's rely on our Fusion Attacks for now!"

"Well... Dracosaurus! Rock Slide!" Eddy ordered as Dracosaurus hurled rocks at Charizard, harming it greatly!

(Charizard 0% Super KO!)

"Return, Charizard!" Blaine recalled his fallen Pokémon. "Go Magcargo!"

Blaine called his new Johnololan Pokémon. The Pokémon resembles lava snail but clearly the shell is made out of steel with a crack that reveals a hot core!

"Now, Magcargo! Lava Surf!" Blaine called out.

JNL Magcargo made a tidal wave of lava and sweeped Eddy's Dinosaur.

"Return, Dracosaurus..." Eddy sighed as he recalled his Dinosaur.

"You can do this, Eddy!" Marie cheered.

Eddy looked at Marie and gave a thumbs up with the same face. "Here we go! Metagross!" Eddy summoned his Destruction Tank, who was a 4 legged machine who was also known to be the brains greater than a super computer. "Metagross! Earthquake!" Eddy ordered as his Metagross ground pounded and shook the place!

Little did everyone know that Blaine switched Pokémon with Salazzle, who took the hit for Magcargo!

(Salazzle 0% Super KO!)

(An Arcane Core lit up!)

"Arcanine! Fire Scorcher!" Blaine ordered as Arcanine blasted a big ball of fire that spread all over Metagross!

(Metagross 0% Super Ultra KO!)

"Return!" Eddy and Blaine recalled their Pokémon.

Now it was time for Blaine's Final Pokémon!

"Here we go! Ditto! Transform Fuse into your cells!" Blaine ordered.

(Ditto transformed into Moltres!)

The Legendary Bird roared as flames on its wings blazed, giving warmth to the underground.

Eddy was close to terrifying when he sees Blaine's legendary. But then realized, it's the same typing as a Charizard, though his Rock Pokémon was already finished... Time for Plan B! Saving water!

"Let's go! Toxtricity!" Eddy called out his evolved Baby Pokémon.

"Arcanine! Extremespeed against that Noivern!" Blaine ordered.

Arcanine attacked quickly showing nothing hold back!

(Noivern 0% KO!)

"Return!" Eddy recalled his Dragon Pokémon! "Go, Gliscor!" Eddy summoned his Winged Fly Scorpion, who was eager to fight!

"Let's boost up the fight!" Blaine called out. "Triple Battle!"

(Rule Change: Triple Battle!)

"Ditto, Flamethrower! Magcargo, Lava Surf! Arcanine, Fire Fang!" Blaine ordered.

(An arcane core lit up!)

"You can do this, Eddy! I believe in you!" Marie called out.

"Gliscor! Empoleon! Tsunami!" Eddy called out!

(Earthquake and Surf = Tsunami : Ground/Water: An attack that reaches even flying Pokémon and grealty hurts grounded Pokémon!)

"Toxtricity! Thunderbolt on Moltres!" Eddy called out!

(A/N: Bringing out the Damage Calculator!)

All of the Pokémon clashed head to head, attacks with attacks!

(Arcanine 0% Super KO!

Empoleon 0% KO!

Gliscor 0%

Toxtricity 12% Danger!

Ditto/Moltres 0%

JNL Magcargo 0%)

Toxtricity and Eddy cheered out and roared their battle cry!

Blaine tipped his hat and smiled. "Nothing I expect less from the master of Fusion. I envy you, Eddy..."

(Eddy Victory!)

(Prize:

1) $300.00

2) TM 203 Fire Devil

3) Ash Badge

4) Darkness Pinpointer)

"Hey, what's this?" Asked Eddy.

"It's a Darkness Pinpointer, made for searching Dark Type Pokémon." Blaine grinned. "And i have a feeling you might need it. Now let's go to the top of the Volcano. I can tell who's up there..."

Everyone came out of the underground lab and see that the Cul De Sac and villagers came by.

"Eddy! Nazz has been taken!" Ed warned Eddy.

"Guess what I got?!" Eddy held Blaine's badge.

"Hey! Me and Rolf were supposed to get that badge!" May barked.

Eddy looked at his Darkness Pinpointer as it pointed to the top of the Volcano. Everyone looked at Eddy.

"Let's defeat the villains, the champions, and the Challenge!" Eddy announced.

"Let's go get those dorks!" Kevin cried out.

And so, rock climbing up the volcano they went.

(Ost: Help by Chuki Beats)

(A/N: I'm slowly losing motivation to continue Edventure, but I ain't giving up. It's just, I wanna start Pokémon Edventure 2 or another spinoff, but I can't leave you all hanging... I wonder how am I doing... I know, I'm getting too emotional, but even so, I must know how I'm doing. So can you please, leave a review if you can? I nearly gave up writing Edventure 12 times today because I too, got lost. I'm not begging for reviews, I just need to know how am I doing so fae in this story. Criticism is welcome.

Sorry for making you all worried. See ya on the next Edventure.)


	38. Chapter 27: The Ed of Darkness (Sorry)

(Chapter 27): The Ed of Darkness! (Rolf and May Vs Nanu!)

The kids rushed to the top of the volcano where Nazz was held hostage! Just as soon as they were heading to the gate, a Gym Leader stopped them!

"Hey! Move it or lose it, old man!" Sarah barked sourly.

"Yeah, what she said!" Ed added.

The Gym Leader was an old security man with brown bants and light brown shirt while wearing the final badge! The Ominous Badge!

"I'm sorry, but as Johnololan Champion requested, no one is allowed to go past the Champion's Gate unless they gathered 7 badges." The Gym Leader replied.

Marie and the group took out what each collected, 7 badges!

Nanu grinned grimly. "Excellent! Just what you need. Now who's to challenge me?"

Marie nods to Rolf and May who's ready to battle!

"The Son of a Shepard will finish this Leader of a gym!" Rolf introduced himself.

"Finally, I get to have some fun!" May jumped in.

"Well, hope you two are ready!" Nanu smiled as he got 6 of his Dark Type Pokémon.

Rolf's Team:

1) Blaziken (Fire)

2) Golduck (Water)

3) Vilepume (Grass/Poison)

May's Team:

1) Chestnaught (Grass/Fighting)

2) JNL Medicham (Steel/Fighting)

3) Slurpuff (Fairy)

(Ost: Pokémon Sun and Moon: Kahuna Battle theme)

(Gym Leader Nanu accepts your challenge!)

(Nanu sends out Pangoro and Weavile!)

Out comes a big Panda Bear dressed like a Yakuza member with its fur and a weasel with red crown of hair and long claws!

"My chicken warrior! Let's go beat these hooligans!" Rolf calls out on his Blaziken.

"Let's go, my Chestnaught!" May called out as she kissed her Pokéball and sends it out.

"Blaziken! Use buttkicking, fire style on that weasel of evil!" Rolf ordered. (Blaze Kick)

"Chestnaught! Dynamic Punch on that Big Bear!" May called out.

And Nanu just stood there as Blaziken kicks Weavile and and Chestnaught punched Pangoro with a blast of energy!

Suddenly... Rolf and May's Pokémon fainted! This surprised the Cul De Sac Kids as something was not right. Nanu wasn't speaking.

"Return!" Rolf and May recalled their Pokémon as Nanu silently recalled.

"Houndoom, Luxray, you're up..." Nanu called out.

"Rolf is prepared with Gym Leader's new attacks!" Rolf takes out another Pokéball. "Golduck! Let's go!"

"Medicham! Let's go!" May said cheerfully.

Both Pokémon prepared themselves for impact.

"Houndoom! Fire Fang! Luxray! Thunder Fang! Attack your opposite opponents!" Nanu ordered.

"Golduck! Attack with the Buttkick of Water on the Hound of Evil!" Rolf ordered a Splash Kick!

"Medicham! Use Close Combat on Luxray! Quick!" May ordered.

Both Ally Pokémon were faster than Nanu's Pokémon and attacked first before they get attacked by the enemy!

(Golduck 100%

JNL Medicham 100%

Houndoom 0% Super KO!

Luxray 0% Super KO!)

Nanu smirked. "Jump Back..."

(Jump Back: Dark: An attack ordered even after user faints. If user faints before using this move, this does double damage! PP 5 Power 80 Accuracy 100)

The Fainted Pokémon jumpscared the ally Pokémon with great fear!

(Golduck 0% KO!

Medicham 20% NVE! Danger!)

"Return!" Rolf and Nanu recalled their Pokémon.

"Here we go, maiden of flowers, Vilepume!" Rolf sent out his Vilepume.

(An energy core lit up!)

Nanu takes out his Final 2 Pokéballs and lit one with Red arcane energy and the other Blue! He then sends out his Pokémon!

Mega Fusion Sharpedo and Gigantamax Fusion Grimmsnarl!

May recalled her JNL Medicham and sent out her Slurpuff!

"What do we do now?!" May asked the Eds.

Eddy got an idea as he took over Rolf and May's battle for the special summoning process.

(Another Arcane Core became lit!)

Eddy Fusion Dynamaxed (Blue) Vilepume while Fusion Mega Maxing (Red) Slurpuff!

"Here we go!" Eddy smirked. "Max Fairy Dust!"

(Max Fairy & Sleep/Poison/Stun Powder = Max Fairy Dust: Fairy: A spread attack that harshly hurts Dark Types and heals all other types!)

And with that, Nanu's Pokémon were done for!

(Grimmsnarl 0% KO!

Sharpedo 0% KO!)

The foe Pokémon exploded with energy as they fall and returned to their Pokéballs.

The Ally Pokémon transformed back to normal as they returned to Rolf and May.

"Wow," Said Double D. "A record for the fastest double battle yet!"

"Yeah, almost as if we gotten stronger." Kevin studied.

"Or, the writer must've slacked off or became sick." Ed commented randomly.

"Anyways!" Nanu took out the Doom Badge. "Take this... You'll need it..."

(Victory Rewards:

+Doom Badge

+TM Jump Back

+Key to the Volcano Base)

Nanu stepped aside allowing the kids to run and head into the Volcano. Now begins the final battle!

(A/N): Yup, I gotten sick. 5 days of a cold and 5 days of coughing. Now I'm back on track. Get ready for the finale of this Edventure!


	39. Chapter 28: The Last of Ed

(Chapter 28): The Last of Ed!

"So wait! YOU did WHAT?!" Asked Double D.

"My Weavile used Destiny Bond on both of your Pokémon and finished them." Nanu refered as they use an elevator to bring them down to a giant Arena. And there they saw, Nazz tied up.

Kevin and Eddy ran up and untied Nazz as she gives them both a hug. In front of them, there was the Ghost Girl.

"The final stand to beat the Legendary Darkrai..." The Ghost Girl announced. "Are you all prepared?"

"Are we ready?!" Asked Kevin.

"Ready, more than ever!" Sarah jumped and limbered up.

"Here we go!" Jimmy got ready!

"May you doomed children play your final battle..." Nanu wished them luck as he leaves in the elevator.

Peach, 3 other Elite Four members and Matthew McGee along with his Darkrai came out.

Each different Cul De Sac member took a stant by the elite four, leaving the Eds versus Matthew, aka Eddy's big bro.

"So, you brought all your friends to come and play huh?" Matthew smirked. "I'll tell you, I'm no joke when it comes to Pokémon! I am a god of darkness! I, the Johnololan Champion accept your challenge!"

"Bring it on, big bro!" Eddy dared.

(OST: Otherworld: FFX)

(Champion Battle Begin!)

As the Elite Four and the Kids battled, Chaos spreads throughout the arena!

Matthew got out 6 Pokéballs and summoned three!

JNL Dragonite (Ghost/Dragon), JNL Scrafty (Dark/Fighting), and JNL Flygon (Bug/Dragon).

"Slowking!" Ed called out.

"Hatterene!" Double D sent out.

"Crobat! Here we go!" Eddy sent out his first caught Pokémon. "Brave Bird on Flygon!"

"Dazzling Gleam!" Edd ordered.

"Dragon Rush on Shadow Dragon!" Ed ordered.

All three Pokémon charged at their respective opponents as each of them took damage!

(JNL Dragonite 0% Super KO!

JNL Scrafty 0% Super KO!

JNL Flygon 0% Super KO!

Crobat 55%)

"Here we go!" Matthew called out. "Let's go, Wailord! Magcargo! And Scizor!" Matthew's Pokémon roared out in pride! "Wailord! Giga Impact on Appletun! Magcargo! Iron Head on Hatterene! And Scizor! Thunderpunch on Crobat!"

The Pokémon charged at the Eds Pokémon! This time, it was twice the damage!

(Appletun 0% KO!

Hatterene 0% KO!

Crobat 0% KO!)

"Return!" The Eds could tell this was the final stand and the last of Matthew's Pokémon. Each Ed shouted together while tossing out the Pokéball to their respective Pokémon. "Rillaboom!" Ed called. "Intelleon!" Double D called out. "Cinderace!" Eddy added. "I CHOOSE YOU!"

The Eds Pokémon screamed in pure anger and power against Matthew's Pokémon!

"Intelleon! Snipe Shot on Magcargo!" Double D ordered.

"Rillaboom! Drum Beating Attack on fat monster!" Ed added.

"And Cinderace, sweep away Scizor with Pyro Kick!" Eddy smirked wth confidence!

The Pokémon took position and blasted their attacks to their opponents using their signature moves!

(Wailord 0% KO!

Magcargo 0% KO!

Scizor 0% KO!)

"Yeah!" The Eds cheered.

Matthew decided to summon his Darkrai early, but this time, Fusion Gigantamaxing it with both cores! "Let's see how you like this! I choose you, Shadow Darkrai!"

The Darkrai sat above the volcano top, ready to devour some dreams and make nightmares!

The Eds looked at the giant Darkrai in a bit of fear and anger!

The Dakrai sees Nazz, the Ghost Girl, and Marie and decides to run havoc around the Volcano and leave the battle.

"Hey! Come back!" Matthew ordered. Until he got his wish, it came back but absorbed Matthew as a prey, using him as a shadow puppet.

"It seems as if you childish fools fell for my trap..." Matthew spoke for Darkrai as they cackle. "I'm here to cause havoc and nightmares to everyone to this planet! And I see 3 powerful maidens here to stop me..."

"See who?" Asked Lee as the Cul De Sac Kids regrouped after defeating each Elite Four.

"You childish fools will pay for interfering with my plans for my world domination to make the world dark!" Darkrai roars as Matthew puppets the giant being with an Arcane Core!

(Shadow Darkrai 1000%)

"This is it!" The Ghost Girl warned. "The final battle for all the world! I bid you all tood luck!"

(Ost: Mario & Luigi Partners in Time: Final Boss)

The Eds returned their Pokémon called out their aces as everyone else!

(Typhlosion 100%

Decidueye 100%

Empoleon 100%

Lopunny 100%

JNL Scrafty 100%

Mega Pidgeot 100%

Mega Blaziken 100%

JNL Sudowoodo 100%

Medicham 100%

JNL Medicham 100%

JNL Lopunny 100%

JNL Gardevoir 100%)

"Darkrai! Attack Gardevoir with Max Shadow!" Matthew ordered in his parasite host state.

Darkrai cast forth shadows to hurt JNL Gardevoir! It also hurt Marie as the Arcane Energy was bonding everyone to their Pokémon!

(Gardevoir 45%)

"Aaah!" Marie fell to her knees as she and and Gardevoir got up.

That's when everyone charged!

"Gardevoir!" Marie called. "High Jump Kick!"

"Decidueye! Spirit Shackle!" Double D called out after.

"Mega Blaziken! Kick of Fire!" Rolf ordered.

"Mega Pidgeot! Thunder Wing!" Nazz decided to aid team by paralyzing the opponent.

JNL Gardevoir leaped high and kicked the Giant Darkrai, while Decidueye shoots its spirit with an arrow, then Mega Blaziken kicks it with a burning kick and Mega Pidgeot striking it with lots of Electricity!

(Shadow Darkrai 754% Super!)

"Darkrai! Max Leech on Typhlosion!" Matthew cackled as Darkrai leeched HP from Ed's Typhlosion!

(Typhlosion 23% Danger!)

"I don't feel so good..." Ed groaned in pain and whimpered.

"It's okay, Ed!" Double D tried motivating him. "We'll get through this!"

(An Arcane Core became lit!)

The Kankers used their full fighting type fusion power! "All Out Pummelling!"

The Kankers' Lopunny, Medicham and Gardevoir attacked with full power!

(Darkrai 0%)

"We did it!" Everyone cheered.

But then, Darkrai got back up, angrier!

(Shadow Darkrai 500%)

"Kankers! Begone!" Shadow Darkrai used Underworld Punisher attack on Lopunny, Medicham and Gardevoir, taking down the Kankers!

(JNL Lopunny 0% KO!

JNL Medicham 0% KO!

JNL Gardevoir 0% KO!)

The Kankers fell tired and exhausted that they fainted.

"Oh no!" Jimmy cried out and braved up. "Lopunny! Focus Blast!"

"Typhlosion! Lava Plume!" Ed called out.

"Medicham! Force Palm!" Sarah called out.

Lopunny and Medicham did awesome damage to Shadow Darkrai while Typhlosion finished the job!

(Shadow Darkrai 0% KO!)

(Shadow Darkrai 100%)

"Shadow Darkrai! Underworld Punisher! Punish Team Strange!" Matthew ordered!

Darkrai sent some evil shadows to hurt Medicham, Mega Blaziken and Sudowoodo (Plank), but Plank has something up his sleep!

(Plank used Jump Back!)

The Johnololan Sudowoodo attacked twice as hard!

(Shadow Darkrai 70%)

"Good... thinking... Plank..." Jonny said while fainting as the rest of Team Strange.

"It looks like a final blow!" Kevin thought. "Scrafty! Close Combat!"

The Johnololan Scrafty attacked!

(Shadow Darkrai 25% Danger!)

"Mega Pidgeot! Tailwind!" Nazz decided to assist.

"Lopunny! Focus Blast again!" Jimmy ordered.

Mega Pidgeot aided Lopunny with the Tailwind while outspeeding the Darkrai, the Focus Blast hits Darkrai square!

(Shadow Darkrai 0% KO!)

(Shadow Darkrai 1% KO!)

(Shadow Darkrai's Wonder Guard activates!)

"Shadow Darkrai! Punish them!" Matthew ordered.

Shadow Darkrai sent shadow demons to make the 3 attacking Pokémon faint!

(Mega Pidgeot 0% KO!

JNL Scrafty 0% KO!

Lopunny 0% KO!)

Team Cool fainted with their Pokémon, leaving the Eds for last!

"We're doomed!" Ed and Double D cried out.

"We can't give up!" Eddy preservered. "We need to finish this in one blow..." Then the Eds got to thinking.

(An arcane core lit up!)

"Typhlosion! Flamethrower!" Ed called out.

"Empoleon! Hydro Pump!" Eddy ordered.

"Decidueye! Razor Leaf!" Double D added.

Combining all the attacks together... The group ordered their final attack! "MINI PLEDGE!"

The Trio Pokémon blasts a big ball of 3 elements to Shadow Darkrai!

(Shadow Darkrai 0% KO!)

(Darkrai 1%)

"We can't keep fighting this thing!" Double D warned. "It'll keep coming back stronger!"

Marie suddenly got up. "Wait..." She got up and wrestled out all of her energy and tossed the Master Ball to Darkrai.

Everyone looked up and watched as Darkrai was sucked into the Master Ball! Hoping in...

1 shake... 2 shakes... 3 shakes... CAUGHT!

(Congratulations! You Caught Darkrai!)

Marie ran up and held the Master Ball with Darkrai inside and watched as the infinite of energy inside comes out and refuels her friends and their Pokémon!

"My reign, is over..." Matthew gasped out as he fainted.

(Victory!)

(Prize: ?)

"What do we win?" Asked Ed.

Suddenly, the Volcano starts erupting!

"I'm not going down! I'm taking you ALL with me!" Matthew cackled.

The light grew stronger and stronger!

And suddenly, grew dim.

...

...

The next day, everyone woke up in their homes of the Cul De Sac, with no Pokémon with them.

"Hey! What happened?!" Eddy asked as the Cul De Sac kids gathered around with their new members and the Aussie Champion, Mack.

"You escaped the Volcano and saved all of the Champions from a terrible curse." Mack pats his Cul De Sac pals. "Your Pokémon are safe, just now under research under Blaine and my order with no harm done. And with Darkrai captured and under perfect hands, everyone in the world can sleep easy."

Nazz begins to question. "What about?"

"Matthew McGee?" Mack answered. "American Prison. I hope your adventures have taught you all something. That when a person begins missing someone, they will be there for you. And it's better to enjoy solving problems together."

"That's a lesson I'll never forget." Sarah hugs Jimmy as she proudly endorsed the message.

"Time to say goodbye!" Ed waved to the sky.

Mack shrugged it off as he begins to fly away. "And if you want to call your Pokémon! I left FREE UNBREAKABLE PHONES on all of your houses!"

"Bye, Mack!" Everyone waved.

"What an adventure." Kevin yawns. "I'm gonna take a nap..."

"Yeah..." Jonny said sadly with his Sudowoodo gone. Suddenly, as Jonny went into his room, he found Plank, good as new! "PLANK!" Jonny went to hug his wooden pal.

Everyone left home with new friends living across a different Cul De Sac.

" When will we start a new adventure?" asked Ed.

"Not today, Ed." Eddy replied.

"If anything, we should probably take a minute to rest..." Replied Double D. "Only tomorrow can decide our future..."

THE END

When will we make Pokémon Edventure 2? If you leave a review. Overall I had fun making this series. And I hope you have a great experience reading it, even though I made it too serious. And thank you for hanging out. Afterdreamer, signing off.


	40. DLC: The Red, The Blue, and The Ed

(A/N): I ALWAYS wanted to do a Crossover with other shows such as SvtFoE, South Park, and more. But now, here's a topic that CAN get related, but Non Canonically or Cannon whichever ypu prefer to put THIS in the Edventure Timeline.

(Bonus Content): The Red, The Blue, The Green, and The Ed (Pokémon Manga x Pokémon: Edventure)

Mack Jackson allowed a Law for the Eds, as well as everyone who participated in the Johnololan Challenge, to keep their Pokémon.

Even the new Cul De Sac kids tried out the Battle Simulator online, with EVERY LAST Fusion across Double D's Formula, though that took at least a whole adventure's worth of fusions, forms, and tactics.

Just when everyone were playing around with their Pokémon, with Steve as their Normal Type Gym Leader for practice, a few challengers came to visit the Eds.

It was seven kids... NO! Seven Pokémon Champions, but only in Johto and Kanto regions.

"Are you SURE this is the right place, Chris?" Asked a boy with a yellow hat to the back.

"I'm sure it is, Gold." Said Crystal, aka the girl with blue and white clothing with a blue cap.

"You'll never know." Said a boy with long red hair and a black jacket and grey jeans.

"Hey, look Plank!" Said Jonny to his piece of wood from afar, catching the crowd of Kids' attention.

(Imagination Tip: It's been 1 year since the Edventure, so eventually, Jonny grew some hair on his head, more like a small mohawk.

Rolf has a small beard and two lines of prepubescent moustache to each side of his lip.

Kevin grew his hair to a long redhead lox/ponytail.

Jimmy has messy blonde hair, which he dyed golden because of Lee.

And finally, Nazz has longer hair.)

"Have you seen anything like this?" Asked Jonny to his wooden 2X4. "What's that?... Pokémon trainers?! I GOTTA ALERT EVERYONE!"

"Excuse me." Said a girl in a black dress, winking at him. "Do you know the original Cul De Sackers of Peach Creek?"

"Well, I am an original favorite." Said Jonny. "The tales I have to tell my old buddy..."

"Which is that wood?" asked a small blonde girl who looks like a boy with a straw hat.

"He's my friend!" Said Jonny.

"For a Cul De Sacker, you are just the weirdest one." Described Gold.

"Well, what can I do for you?" Asked Jonny.

"Have you seen the Eds around anywhere?" asked Crystal. "We just want to test strength of the Ultimate Champions of Johnololan Connection."

"I'll go get the Champions." Jonny saluted. "Be right back." Jonny used his Beedrill to sound the alarm. "Alright, Beedrill! Use Bug Buzz!"

And suddenly, everyone got out from their homes, tired, except for Rolf who was farming early in the morning.

"JONNY!" shouted Sarah. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!"

"Looks like we have Visitors, Sarah." Said Jimmy, pointing to the Kids, who look more grown than themselves.

"I see, you must be Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver and Crystal, am I correct?" Asked Double D, which stunned everyone!

"H - How did you know?!" asked Red, aka the boy with the red hat and vest with blue jeans.

"It seems that they knew us by Champion Info." Said Blue, aka the boy with a blue shirt and brown jeans with dark-light hair.

"Is that so?" Asked Green, aka the girl with the Black Dress. "Then I guess we should spar, shall we?"

This caught everyone's attention as every Cul De Sac Kid pulled out a Pokéball, holding their aces! This included the new kids: Ali, Alison, Lucas, and Steve! In total of 16 Kids Versus 7 Champions. On second thought, the Cul De Sackers are all technically Champions.

"Well well well." Smirked Lee, we got ourselves a Mexican Standoff!"

*Cue It's High Noon: Overwatch sound effect*

"Well, ready for a Royale match?!" Asked Eddy. "Cuz I think you're gonna LOVE THIS! Rule: One Pokémon per person! Doesn't matter if Legendary!"

"Good! I won't hold anything back, tee hee!" Green giggled.

"Alright!" Red got hyped. "I'll head straight for the Eds!"

"HOLD IT!" Said Rolf. "Rolf disagrees with the decision! Everyone should have war with these newcomers!"

"What makes you say that?" asked Nazz.

Rolf points to one of Green's Pokémon, which were the Three Legendary Birds, which made Eddy smirk.

"Alright! You want me?! Let's battle!" Eddy started first.

"Okay! I'll take you on first!" Gold insisted.

"Well, like any kid ready to meet his mirror." Said Silver.

"WHAT?!" asked Eddy and Gold.

"Just get on with it!" Silver demanded.

"Alright!" Gold took out a Pokeball.

(Pokémon Champion Spar Begin!)

(Ost: Any Pokémon Beat from Pokémon Cypher 2019 by Shofu)

(The Champions of Johnololan Connection, Kanto and Johto are ready to spar!)

(Gold sent out Exbo (Typhlosion), Silver sent out Feraligatr, and Crystal sends out Megaree (Meganium)!)

"I'll take you on myself!" Eddy smirked and grinned as he took out his Masterball.

"Um, Eddy. Where did you get that?" asked Double D.

"Let's go, Darkrai!" Shouted Eddy as he summoned a Darkrai!

This didn't intimidated the guests however.

"EDDY! ARE YOU NUTS?!" Double D screamed.

"Now for the ultimate show!" Eddy lit his Arcane Core and fused it with a Purple/Red Gem! He then returned his Darkrai into his Pokéball and made it grow! And then he tossed the ball behind his house, which grew into a Shadow Darkrai! It roared and cackled with power as it got stronger with every second!

"Exbo! Eruption!" Shouted Gold.

"Feraligatr! Waterfall!" Ordered Silver.

"Megaree! Leaf Storm!" Crystal ordered.

All three then used an Arcane Core! "SUPER PLEDGE!"

The three combined attacks and DESTROYED the Darkrai!

"WHAT? ! NO!" Eddy shouted.

(Shadow Darkrai 0%)

"Darkrai! Self Revive and use Underworld Punisher!" Eddy ordered.

(Shadow Darkrai 1%)

"Dodge and attack with Super Pledge!" ordered the three!

Feraligatr, Typhlosion and Meganium all leaped from a Shadowy Spirit lock and attacked Dakrai again!

(Shadow Darkrai 0% SUPER KO!)

"NOOOOO!" Eddy sat on his knees in defeat as his Legendary Pokémon revealed to be a Ditto. This also surprised everyone. "Return..." Eddy recalled his Pokémon.

"Decidueye! Retaliate with Razor Leaf!" Ordered Double D as he called his Pokémon.

"Typhlosion! Eruption on Everyone!" ordered Ed as he called his ace.

"Samurott! Surf!" Nazz called out her ace as well, taking over Eddy's spot.

Suddenly, another Arcane Core lit up!

"Mini Pledge!" The two boys and the girl ordered, taking their energy and putting it into their Pokémon!

Typhlosion blasts a strong wave of lava rocks, while Decidueye blasts a lot of razor sharp leaves, and Samurott blasts a lot of cold water into the mix!

The attack connects as the three avenged Eddy!

(Exbo 0% Super KO!

Feraligatr 0% Super KO!

Megaree 0% Super KO!)

"Return!" The six recalled their Pokémon as everyone respectfully shook hands, that included Eddy.

Suddenly, it was the remainder of the 4!

It was decided the way it goes. A 4 by 4 Battle!

Marie, Jonny, Kevin, and Rolf versus Red, Blue, Green and Yellow!

(Marie sent out JNL Gardevoir, Jonny sent out Plank (JNL Sudowoodo), Kevin sent out JNL Scrafty and Rolf sent out his Mega Blaziken while Red sent out Saur (Venusaur), Blue sent out Charizard, Green sent out Blastoise and Yellow sent out Chuchu (Pikachu)!)

"Saur! Frenzy Plant!" Red ordered.

"Gardevoir! Blizzard!" Marie followed.

As roots and snow passed each other, they connect with a hard blow! Gardevoir lost HP after the finishing blow with a Life Orb!

(Gardevoir 0% Critical KO!

Saur 0% Super KO!)

"Charizard! Fire Blast!" Blue ordered.

"Plank! Attack with Stone Edge!" ordered Jonny with a quick cheer!

The Sudowoodo went first with an outspeeding attack and punched Charizard with a rocky punch!

(Charizard 0% Super KO!)

"Blastoise! Focus Blast!" Green ordered.

"Scrafty! Attack with Hyper Punch!" Kevin ordered as Scrafty took a hard hit, it was too late to call an order!

(JNL Scrafty 0% Super KO!)

"Chuchu! Volt Tackle!" Yellow ordered.

"Pheonix of Rolf! Attack with Ground Shake!" Rolf ordered.

Mega Blaziken outsped Chuchu and went full power against Chuchu with punching the ground until it lifts up Chuchu!

(Chuchu 0% Super KO!)

(Round up time!)

"Blastoise! Use Surf!" shouted Green.

Green's Blastoise attacked with a wave agaunst Plank and Mega Blaziken!

(Plank 45%

Mega Blaziken 0%)

"Plank! Attack with Power Whip!" Jonny ordered.

Plank then extended his arms and punched Blastoise with a vine like arm!

(Blastoise 0%)

Everyone recalled their Pokémon.

(Jonny wins! Team Cul De Sac wins!)

"Well, that challenge says a lot about you guys..." Red sighed.

"Almost had it!" Blue shouts.

"There's always next time." Green shrugged.

"So cool!" Said Yellow as her eyes glitter.

(Prize:

(1) Nothing)

"Well, that was fun." Said Nazz as she giggled.

"True." Green nods at Nazz.

"So cool!" Sarah leaped with joy.

"Well, that's it then." said Gold. "Thank you for showing us the true power."

And with that the trainers left.

"Well, what now?" asked May.

"Let's just rest." said Eddy as he yawns. Everyone left to their homes, but leaving Jonny alone with Plank.

Jonny plays with his 2X4 as he lets his Sudowoodo rest inside his Pokéball. "Where will our next adventure take us?"


	41. DLC: New Edventurers

Pokémon Edventure 1: DLC 2 (Edventure X Star Vs The Forces of Evil) (Nintendo/Game Freak X Cartoon Network X Disney)

DLC 2: New Edventurers

Two Dimensional Travelers visited a Parallel Universe from their own. It was basically the opposite of Echo Creek as the two discovered Peach Creek, the home of 12 Champions and 2 Gold Rank Pokémon Trainers, whatever that means.

The two dimensional travelers were two magical beings. One was a blonde female with a blue dress, purple leggings and boots, red demon horns on a hairband for design, and pink hearts on each of her cheeks. She also looks Caucasian.

The other is a Latin male with brown eyes and hair, red hoodie, black jeans and some sneakers. Both travelers were teenagers, each 14.

(Time: 1 year after the Edventure)

"Hey Marco, what do you expect to find over here?!" The girl jumped excitingly.

"Easy, Star, we haven't even been on this place for a mere minute!" Marco chuckled as he pats his Royal Friend, or girlfriend since they're both lovers, just not open.

Suddenly, a large creature came out and charged at the two.

"Star!" Marco called out as Star hold up her wand and aims it at the creature.

"Go! Pokéball!" Shouted a voice. Suddenly, a Red top, white bottom and a circle center button ball flew and hit the creature from the back of the head and the two watched as it morphed into light as the ball opens and sucks up the energy! The ball closed and landed on the ground, and rolled around, shaking one turn at a time... 1 Shake... 2 Shakes... 3 Shakes... and it lights up with stars sprouting with a small click. "Gotcha! Charizard!"

The voice appeared from the trees as Marco and Star looked over to a very tall 13 year old boy who possibly smells and is wearing a green coat, striped shirt, oiled jeans and some old shoes. He also has a unibrow and shows little sign of a jawline.

"Um, thanks?" asked Marco as he held his nose.

"Hiya, Galactic Travelers!" Said the boy. "My name is Ed! I'm from planet earth in a Cul De Sac!"

"Um, nice to meet you... Ed.." Star let out her hand and instantly retracted it. "How did you know we weren't from here?"

"Easy!" Said Ed. "You are Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz off of a Comic Book of Star Versus the Forces of Evil!"

"Comic book?!" Asked the two.

"Follow me!" Ed sent out the Same Creature, which looked like an orange dragon, as it carried the three of them from the woods to the Cul De Sac inside Peach Creek.

Inside the Cul De Sac, Rolf was setting up a Pokefood cook off to see if they went on another adventure, they can find which foods to cook.

Eddy was making some Spicy Sour Ramen while Jimmy made some cookies with Sarah and Lee. Johnny got out a Fruit Salad made out of berries, and Nazz got out a cake, specifically a Jelly filled cake with some sweet and sour frosting like a Lemon.

Everyone took their seats when...

"INCOMING!" Ed steered the Flying/Fire type into a haystack.

"Monobrow Ed boy, this is Cook Off, not a Slack Off." Rolf picked up the big Ed boy as Ed recalls the Charizard back into its Pokéball.

"Did we miss anything?" asked Ed.

"The cook off's about to start!" Shouted May, who's wearing a green bandana on her head, like the original May from ORAS/RSE.

"You really like that bandana, huh?" Marie pets her little sister. Right beside her was-

"Double D!" Ed rushed with his arms waving around behind him. "I brought the Stock!"

"Don't look at me, Ed." Double D pointed to Eddy. "I am not cooking."

"Oh, okay!" Ed rushed to Eddy near the lit stove top.

Star tried peeking underneath Double D's hat and-

"WHAT THE-!" Edd quickly smacked Star's hand from his head as Star shouts in pain. "Oh dear... I'm so sorry!"

"Why did you do that?!" Star holds her hand.

"I just don't like people touching my hat..." Edd blushed in shame.

"Maybe you should try asking before touching people, Star..." Marco shook his head.

The three watched as the wafts from the delicious cooking brought near some Feral Pokémon.

"INCOMING RAID!" Lee warned as she and everyone else but Star and Marco got out the Red Ball device and summoned creatures of unique kinds!

"What kind of magic you guys have?!" Asked Star as she grabbed one of Edd's Pokéball that had his Cacturne.

"Oh, that's not magic. This is just science, we call this a Pocket Ball, or otherwise, a Pokeball." Double D took back his Cacturne. "Here it goes! Cacturne! I choose you!" Edd sent out a walking Cactus with spines!

"Try this!" Shouted Kevin. "Scrafty! High Jump Kick!"

Kevin's Pokémon leaped from the ground to kick a Pokémon in the face with great force!

Kevin then tossed another Pokéball, but it was empty, but good enough to capture the damaged Pokémon.

"Charizard! Fire Blast!" Ed ordered the attack.

"Um, isn't this creature abuse?" asked Marco.

"I'm surprised as you, but surprisingly, they don't mind as long as they get stronger and we treat them with care." Double D explained as he carefully pets his Cactus Pokémon as it hugged Double D back with spines. "Eek... Cacturne... Attack that Pokémon with Needle Arm..." The creature attacked the Rock/Ground Type with a Grass Type attack. "Good Pokémon!"

"Alright!" Star raised her wand to help fight the feral creatures, but after attacking a Poison/Flying type Crobat with Magic Spells, it had no effect. "What the?!"

"Here! Magic Witch Girl and Latin Red Boy!" Rolf, another person with a Unibrow, handed Star and Marco a Pokéball and let them borrowed a Pokédex with a move reader as well lend them a Badge so that the Pokémon obeys.

(Star sent out Gardvevoir while Marco sends out Aegislash!)

Star and Marco read the moves.

"Gardevoir! Use Psychic attack!" Star ordered as the Pokémon used psychic powers to lift the Crobat and slam it to every direction!

Another feral Pokémon appeared.

(Wild Aggron appeared!)

Marco read the moves again.

"Aegislash! Sacred Sword?" Asked Marco.

The Aegislash used its body to attack the Aggron with a 4 times hit move!

(Crobat and Aggron fainted!)

After battling the feral Pokémon, catching them and sending them to the HQ, everyone took a break and recalled their Pokémon.

"Phew... I'd thought I'd never seen a battle like that..." Sarah sighed in relief.

"I don't think that we should continue the cook off if more wild Pokémon keep showing..." Jimmy fans himself.

"Oh and here." said Marco as he and Star hands back the Pokéballs to Rolf.

"Well. Thank you." Said Rolf as he takes them back.

"Say we didn't see you before. Are you new to the Cul De Sac?" asked Johnny.

"They're from another Dimension!" Said Ed. "Their names are Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz!"

"WHAT?!" the Cul De Sackers looked puzzled.

"Believe me. He had us in some sort of comic." Marco shrugged.

"Impossible. I thought the Time and Space Dragons can only bend space and time!" Edd was surprised.

"They're Dimension Adventurers!" Ed explained. "From the Planets Earth and Mewni!" Ed flips the comic pages to reveal to the Kids who Star and Marco are. "They possess magic and dimension scissors that cut portals open!"

"Sounds complicated." Said Nazz looking at the comic.

"Well, let's welcome them to Earth!" Ed gave Marco and Star a big squeezing hug.

"Um, I hate to break it to you, big guy." Marco replied. "But we gotta get going."

"Yeah, our friends might miss us." Star broke loose from the hug.

"Okay, I'll keep in touch." Said Ed as he raised a Svtfoe comic.

The two Extraterrestrials left Peach Creek through a portal, leaving the Cul De Sac Kids to continue their cook off.

"What do you think will happen next, Plank?" Johnny asked his piece of 2X4. "A slight chance of Star Versus the Forces of Evil and Pokémon Adventure?! Oh boy! They're so lucky! I can't wait to see now! Hey Ed! Pass me some comics!"

(Plank Note (Sneak Peek of a Pilot): ... ... ... ...

*Plank flops down onto some Svtfoe Comics and turns on Pokémon Red Chapter GBA Fangame by landing on the batteries. Plank then slinkied up to a book staircase of tens of South Park Vs Kids Next Door Pilots and then knocks the plug into the Lenovo Tablet.

The screen says

"New Pilots coming soon:

Pokémon Edventure 1 1/2: Star Version" )


End file.
